The Trainer Accounts
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When Trainers take their times off, some do what we least expect. Here are accounts about what they do when people aren't watching...even if we are. POKEMONXHUMAN LEMON WARNINGS! 18 AND UP! Read and enjoy! :D
1. An Introduction

**The Trainer Accounts**

**By. Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I profiting from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. The stories and OCs contained within this compilation however do belong to me.

Author's Notes: After reading a little compilation called Neverending Pokemon Romances by YamiMarik1994 (I recommend reading his by the way) I decided to make a little one of my own.

I make these when I'm bored to practice my writing, though anyone who's ever been to /vp/ has probably read these drabbles of mine before, and so I decided at last to share. These are much, much, MUUUUUUCH shorter than what I normally write, which is why I didn't want to upload them at first, but then again its fine since this is a compilation of sorts.

This is merely an introduction chapter by the way. I might add more later on if I decide to. How I do them is I roll a random Pokemon (usually from a generator site) and write a story, usually erotic, about that Pokemon. Those of /vp/ knows how this is done, and if I choose to do more for them you'll see them here too. :D

Edit 1) All of my drabbles are submitted as is. What this means is that there is 0% editing between the time I write them and the time I upload them. Why? Because I do these for fun on the spot and not as a serious project. Don't get me wrong, I still have fun with my serious stuff too but something about writing one out from the top of ones head feels good ya know?

Edit 2) ...I wish people would READ some of the reviews before leaving a review. I'm just gonna address this here because SOME people apparently don't like to read through things in case they're gonna say something that someone had obviously stated before. I FUCKING KNOW THAT I OVERUSE THE HEAT EXCUSE! God damn people, I do this for EVERY Pokemon that isn't Human-Shaped (and even for a couple that are) because most Pokemon are BASED OFF EXISTING ANIMALS.

Animals have heats, Pokemon should have heats too. That said, Heat gives me an excuse to actually use sex in the story. Otherwise, there would just be cute cuddling. Also to a certain recent reviewer, the Heat DOES NOT make it forced (most of the time). Allow me to explain. Haven't you ever had a crush that no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't have the courage to tell your true feelings to? Well its sort of the same way here...BUT the Heat gives them a kick in the rear, literally, by intensifying those feelings and releasing their inhibitions by amping up their sex-drive tenfold. Its sort of like drinking at a party till the alcohol takes effect...not enough to be wasted but enough to make you blissfully ignorant of your fears. THAT'S how I mean the Heat to be in these. Sorry if some of you don't get it, but that's how it is.

Edit 3) I know I do a lot of MTrainer/FPokemon stories, too many in fact, but you don't have to tell me that. That's what people seem to like and that's what I like doing. I do the occasional Pokemon/Pokemon story because in some cases it seems to fit what I'm trying to do. I don't do female trainers because I'm gonna be honest...I don't like centering on females nor writing from their PoV. I don't know how they think. I don't know how they feel. I don't know how in the hell to even make them sound like a female. This goes for the Pokemon too...I have to basically play by ear whenever I write for them. Sorry if that sounds a bit sexist but whatever. That's my reason.

One last thing, I prefer to have signed (i.e. make an account, its free anyways) reviews so I can at least reply to them and explain my actions without a public display like this, but unsigned is ok too I guess. **Though...if I see another review either stating the obvious or something that I already know, flame or not, I am deleting it.** /rant

Do note that sometimes I switch PoV from Third to First occasionally so some oneshots will be Third-person while others will be First-person. Now, lets get things started shall we...


	2. Arcanine: Let Horny Dogs Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Arcanine drabble. I felt kind of nostalgic writing this because the Arcanine in question reminded me of a puppy I used to own...though the sex part was pure imagination.

The title of this drabble is: Let Horny Dogs Love.

* * *

It was a partly cloudy day in spring as Dan around the park, being nearly dragged around by Wendy, his Arcanine. He sighed as he remembered how things were before she found that damn fire stone. She was definitely easier to manage, being pretty much a puppy. Always full of energy, she'd run around for hours though because of her leash he could at least make sure she didn't get into trouble, or him into trouble. Of course NOW was a different story. She was still a big puppy...though BIG is right. She was as tall as he was and she could easily crush him under her weight. He couldn't use a leash either because she could easily win any kind of tug-a-war he attempted.

Dan merely groaned as once again Wendy damn near trampled him, chasing some sort of unseen object. Boy did he miss the days when she was smaller. Now he has to keep on is toes at all times in case he happens to be in her charging path. She'd never intentionally trample him but she was a klutz of sorts. Sometimes once she gets a running she just can't stop. Speaking of which...suddenly Wendy toppled over and rolled into a tree. Now normally he'd be laughing at this display...except for the fact that it disturbed the Beedrill that were nesting in the tree.

Of course Wendy was up and out like a shot, hating Beedrill almost as much as she hated going to the Pokemon Center. It was easy for HER to get out of the scene because of her ability to run at super fast speeds. Dan, however, isn't so gifted. Sure he was a track star when he was still in school but that isn't really saying much when you consider the circumstances. He was running for dear life, now being chased by a hoard of Beedrill since they figured he was the one to disturbed them.

Wendy, upon hearing Dan's cries for help, stopped her running and went back for him, though it wasn't without some resistance. Quickly running up along side him, she bit the scruff of his shirt collar and tossed him onto her back. Once she made it up to full speed, they rapidly made it as far from the park as possible as back to their humble home.

Upon entering the house, the first thing Dan did was flop down face first onto the couch. After a day like that he deserved some rest. Wendy soon joined him...although nearly crushing him, forgetting temporarily that she weighed three hundred pounds. It took effort, but he managed to push her off him. She was really clingy lately, though for what reason he couldn't figure out for the life of him. He just wanted to relax on the couch. Turning on the TV, it wasn't long until he was bored and dosed off.

Wendy, however, wandered off. She was smarter than Dan gave her credit for. Now that she had exhausted him for the day she had time to do what she wanted to do, all to set him up for her plan. Truth be told she liked him a lot more than meets the eye, partly because he raised her but also just for putting up with antics. Any other trainer probably would have given her away for being too energetic and always getting into trouble, but not him. He never got mad at her, even after what happened today, and she loved him for that. He let her be herself...

Once Wendy was in the bedroom, the TV and the walls drowning out any noise that might emerge from her, she laid down on his bed and slowly breathed in Dan's scent. It was so intoxicating to her, especially in her heat. With every whiff, she felt the tingle stronger and stronger in her sex. Eventually she had flopped over on her side and curled up slightly, where she used her paw to stroke at herself.

Wendy was in a drunken bliss. Between the scent of Dan and her stroking, it didn't leave much room for rational thought. Soon she was moaning lightly as she sped up her awkward pawing, using both to stroke her vulva as well as a canine in her position could at any rate. It wasn't long until she felt the surge of her orgasm approach and she once again sped up her efforts.

Without missing a beat, Wendy rolled her self over into a position where her rump was right over his pillow. Using powerful humps and strokes, she pushed herself over the edge and with a loud cry, muffled by his sheets, she came, spraying her fluids onto his pillow and headboard. Wiping herself off onto the pillow in question, she crawled off the bed and slunk back into the living room. She figured if that didn't get him, nothing would.

Dan had awoken from his nap an hour or two later. The TV was still uninteresting so he flipped it off and looked out the window. The sun was already starting to set as he gave a groggy yawn. Damn he must have been out longer than he thought. Wandering over to the kitchen he quickly fixed dinner, a couple of hamburgers for himself and a t-bone for Wendy, and afterwards he went back to the TV...again with nothing he hasn't seen over 9000 times before.

Groaning he flipped the idiot box back off and once again stared out the window. The sun was gone beyond the horizon and the stars were out. He rubbed his face as he decided it was best if he went to bed, since he did have work in the morning. Quietly, he went to the bathroom and did his things like shower and the like. Once that was completed, he figured it was time to hit the sack. He looked over at Wendy, who was by this time curled up in her bed by the far wall.

Wendy was only pretending to be asleep, however, as she watched Dan climb into bed. She chuckled inwardly as his head met the pillow, which was now dry but still carrying her scent. He dropped off to sleep almost immediately and, when she saw that he had, she got up from her current position, coming to sit beside his bed. She watched him as she slept, waiting for it to take effect.

Dan, on the other hand, was having the strangest dream ever. His mind was racing with thoughts as the spicy scent of Wendy's earlier antics invaded his senses, the pheromones overriding his dream. He had no idea where the smell was coming from, but he knew he had to have whatever was making it. It sort of reminded him of the sweet and spicy apple pie his mother used to bake for him as he was a kid.

Through his dream scape Dan chased whatever was making that smell, though he could never quite seem to reach it. With every step it felt like pleasure was surging through him but he couldn't stop, not when he was so close to obtaining the source of that wonderful smell. He wanted it so badly...finally he caught sight of his target.

She was absolutely gorgeous! Though Dan had never seen her before in her life, she seemed strikingly familiar...stunning figure, beautiful eyes, dazzling smile, and best of all she was naked. She invited him to her and when they met it was like he had reached heaven. At once, they were entwined in every sexual position you could imagine, one after the other. Boy was he having the time of his life.

Wendy watched her master wiggle around in bed and nearly doubled over in laughter. There Dan was...lying there with his face buried in the pillow while humping his mattress. She decided it was time to end this little charade and, with a light tap of her paw of course, smacked him upside the head.

Awakening with a start, Dan jolted upright, throwing his sheets off of him, and quickly looked around the room. He saw Wendy sitting beside the bed staring at him intently. At first he thought she was staring him down but it seems her eyes were locked on something else as she panted lightly. He followed the gaze until he found what she was looking at. He immediately lunged for the sheets to cover himself...his thick seven inch member had found its way out of his boxers and was standing up, rock hard and throbbing.

It was then Dan smelled the scent from his dream. At first he thought it was just lingering effects of his dream but after a minute it hadn't gone away. He turned and sniffed his bed. It wasn't that...next he sniffed the pillow. It was light but it was there...but its not where its coming from for sure. Closing his eyes he sniffed the air again and it seemed to be coming from somewhere off to his left, where Wendy was. As he crawled to the side of the bed, he got warmer when he sat down on the edge and leaned forwards. As he felt something fuzzy in his face he got a nose full of the wonderful spicy smell, his dick twitching with every breath. Jackpot, he had found the source!

Dan drew back from it and opened his eyes. He was face to face with Wendy. Wait a minute...those eyes and the scent...oh boy, if there was a time where reality hits someone like a freight train it was now. He laid back onto the bed and put his hands to his forehead. That was why she seemed so familiar, despite being a human in his dream. He was fucking Wendy and he enjoyed it! He wanted more of it, whether she was human or not...it scared him a little but at the same time it didn't. He loved Wendy almost like that anyways so why not? He shuddered at the thought but didn't reject it.

During his little internal struggle, Dan suddenly felt something wet coursing along his shaft, making him shudder every time it brushed the tip. He looked down and saw that Wendy had leaned in, sniffing and licking his hard tool. He had tried to get her to stop but she had resisted every attempt. Eventually he gave up after the pleasure became too much for his mind to handle. Every time her tongue lapped and surrounded him sent jolts through his body. Soon he was bucking in time to her laps.

Windy had other plans though and stopped her assault, Dan groaning in disappointment at the lack of contact. Her own sex also seemed to disapprove as every lick of his leaking pre and every sniff of his musk sent jolts of her own surging through her. However, she knew what came next would be a thousand times better than that. She turned around and stood erect, looking back at him with half-lidded eyes and gently moving her tail to the side. He looked down and saw it...her doggy pussy was puffed up and leaking, primed and ready to go.

Dan was speechless. He had heard stories of Arcanines and other dog like Pokemon presenting to their masters when in heat, but to have it happen to him? He couldn't think at all. However, as he stared at Wendy's dog cunt his cock twitched in anticipation. He wanted this as much as she did apparently. He got up from his sitting position on the bed and stepped up to her, grabbing a hold of her rump and teasing her entrance with his tip. He looked at her and she stared back with lust in her eyes. She reared back, pushing herself onto him and like that it was in to the hilt.

Wendy gave out a huge sigh as it sank into her. She had wanted this for so long and now she was finally getting it. Dan took the hint as began his thrusting. Soon a rhythm was established between his pounding and her counter-thrusts. Every one of of his hard slams sent pleasure ripping through her hot body, making her moan as he wrapped his hands around to her underside, finding her pairs of small nipples. He rubbed each one in turn with his fingers and sped up his pace. This new attention was overwhelming to her as she stared up at the ceiling, colors and shapes gracing her vision with every wave of pleasure.

Dan was also fairing well too. With every one if his piston-like motions, Wendy's pussy seemed to twitch and contract around him causing shocks to blaze though his shaft, making him grunt and gasp with pleasure. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, even when he had a girlfriend. Nothing could compare to this, it was just too good. Soon he felt his balls tense up. He knew he was close. He also felt her cunt tense around his tool.

With that Dan began to pound into Wendy faster and harder than ever before, making her yip slightly with every muffled slap of his skin on her fur. She was in bliss and with the sudden surge through her body she knew it was about to come to an end. She moaned loudly, almost howling, as her orgasm tore through her. It was all she could do with the sudden plethora of sensations assaulting her as her cunt clenched around Dan's hard manhood, spraying her cum onto his crotch.

This in turn sent Dan over the edge as, with a mighty growl, he slammed into Wendy one final time, the floodgates to his sack opened and flowing into her. He was seeing his own spots as his dick pulsed over and over, sending huge shots of his seed deep into her womb. It seemed to never end as he held onto her for dear life, holding her tightly against his pelvis as his cock kept up its pumping. He must have really been pent up as it finally stopped after a full fifteen blasts of thick creamy semen shot into her.

Panting as though he'd just ran a marathon, Dan pulled out his softening tool from Wendy's canine sheath. Not a drop seemed to fall from her as he fell back onto the bed...she had taken all of it! He dragged himself back over to his pillow where he laid on his back staring upwards. Soon, she was whining to him as though wanting something. As if sensing what she wanted, he patted the bed beside him and she leaped up. Crawling beside him she flopped down and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. With a smile he drifted off to sleep, his head buried in her mane. She soon drifted off into a happy sleep afterwards. After all, she didn't do too bad for an energetic klutz...

END


	3. Chimchar: Monkey Flames of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Chimchar drabble. Its one of my shortest ones, I just wasn't too into it when I wrote this one. Its also in first person...go figure.

Title of this drabble is: Monkey Flame of Passion

* * *

Today was possibly the greatest day of my life. Just a few days ago I had started my pokemon journey in Sinnoh and now I had my first badge. It was all thanks to my starter Pokemon...Chimchar.

She was a rarity among the starters. Out of all the trainers who had gotten a starter, I was the only one with a female. This kinda made me happy seeing as how everyone was jealous. They thought it almost as rare as a "shiny", even if that's exaggerating.

Anyways, once we had the badge I decided to check us into the Pokemon center, which offered lodging to trainers as well as healing. I was quick to turn in for the night, with the day we'd just had. I was almost asleep too...until I heard the tale-tell sound of a pokeball opening.

I looked over to my pants draped over the chair next to the side desk. Sitting there was my Chimchar out of her pokeball, staring at me intently.

"What are you doing out of your ball? Go back into it," I groaned, groggy from tiredness.

Instead of doing what I said, she hopped down from the chair and hopped up onto my bed. Then, she climbed up onto my chest and crawled up until she was a mere inch from my face.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I asked, wide awake now.

I had never been this close to her before...heck I haven't been this close to ANY pokemon before. She just stared at me, half lidded with a slight red tint to her face. I was nervous, I had no idea what she was gonna do or what she wanted.

Of course, my nervousness turned to shock when she leaned into my face and kissed me. Here I was...being kissed by my Chimchar, who I've only known for a few days. Stranger thing still...I didn't mind it. You would think someone would be disgusted by this but I...I actually liked it!

I wrapped my arms around her small body as well as I could, returning the kiss. Once we broke, she stared at me again, the red tint of her face redder than before now, and then tried to pull away.

Letting her go, I was interested in what she wanted to do. She crawled towards the foot of the bed, settling between my legs before leaning back and using her fingers to rub between her crotch. After she felt ready, slightly moaning and panting, she used her fingers to spread her pussy giving me a full view of her...

To say I nervous was an understatement. I had only turned thirteen a few months ago and through puberty for less time. I had never even thought of having sex, though I knew what it was. However, here I was...my Chimchar obviously wanting me, hard as rock because of her little show, and now contemplating losing my virginity to my first pokemon...how messed up is that!

I really didn't have time to think before her spicy scent overtook me. After that...I really didn't think much at all. My body seemed to move on autopilot, freeing my erection from my boxers and leaning in to get a closer look at her pussy. I gave an experimental lick. It tasted like bell peppers, one of my favorite pizza toppings mind you, and I needed more. I lapped and lapped at her sex, her small body quivering and her arms holding my head in place while I felt my way around. I put my tongue everywhere I could, finding her nub and sticking it inside her occasionally, feeling her twitch around it. Eventually she gave a squeal, muffled by my hair, as I felt her contract around my tongue and squirt her liquids into my mouth.

I loved this taste and wanted more, but my body once again moved on auto. I brought myself up and placed the tip of my member, just a small four inches (not bad considering I hit puberty not long ago), against the entrance to her tunnel.

I pushed into her, with her gripping my waist with her foot-hands. She was tight, even for my member, and I was soon met with an obstacle. Of course, I plowed through it but when I did she gave a yelp. I immediately panicked, thinking I may have hurt her. I tried to pull out again but she held on tight to me, trying to force me further in. Eventually I was hilted in her and we waited for a couple of seconds while she adjusted. She let out a shaky breath she'd been holding and let me withdraw.

I once again panicked when I saw blood on my dick and leaking from her opening, but she was quick to calm me. Again she tried to force me back in so I decided to just go with it. As I built up a rhythm my mind became increasingly clouded, the scent of our act filling my nostrils as well as her spicy scent and even my own musk.

We were both in heaven, my speed gradually increasing in my lust-filled frenzy and her breathing becoming more and more rapid with each thrust. I felt every inch of her wet hole around me, twitching and pulsing, sending waves of pleasure plowing through my body. With the way she's acting I'd say the same thing was happening to her as I again increased my pace, becoming harder and faster with each second.

Suddenly I felt a tightening in my groin and was confused as to why, but I couldn't stop my assault. Soon she squealed again, muffling it with her hand, as her cunt suddenly started convulsing and squeezing my cock. That was all she wrote for me as I suddenly felt a thick liquid course through my penis, squirting from it into her quickly filling her womb. I groaned loudly as my first orgasm took me, and boy was it a doozy.

Afterwards, once we calmed down, she let me go and I flopped backwards onto the bed, my now-flaccid member withdrawing and her pussy leaking my own white fluid slightly. I was exhausted and this time I definitely wanted to sleep. She just crawled up next to me and curled up, falling asleep. I put an arm around her as I drifted off myself.

After all...tomorrow will be a new day of my journey with my Chimchar, this act bringing us closer than ever.

End.


	4. Blastoise: Relaxin on the Beach of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Blastoise drabble. It is in first person and again pretty short...seems I can't squeeze details like I can with third person.

Title of this drabble is: Relaxing on the Beach of Love.

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day on the secluded beach as I laid on the soft, warm sand. I always love to come to this beach to relax during summer, since its not far from my house. Its a really small beach, maybe big enough for four or five people, but its also very quiet with the calm surf washing and lapping at the shore.

I had even called out my Pokemon to relax here. They weren't anything too special, mainly a couple of Ratticate and a Pidgeotto. However, the pride of my team was my Blastoise, who'd I named Paula.

She was a magnificent beauty, swimming with so much grace despite her bulk and the two huge cannons sticking out of her back shell. I never knew HOW they worked, all I know is that they've managed to beat every single trainer I've come across yet. So much power...and yet so much grace at the same time...you could say I've fallen for her, even though she's a Pokemon.

I watched her swim around for an hour while I sunbathed, at least that was until she noticed me watching. As soon as our eyes made contact, she swam onto the shore and tried to get me to swim with her.

"Oh come on, I'm tired after that work I did on the house...can't I just...oh fine," I groaned, but after she did her cute pout I just couldn't say no.

Paula cheered in her normal way as she slowly drug me out to the water. Once we were in the cool water, I gave an involuntary shiver because of the contrasting temperatures of where I just came from. However, she curled an arm around me and brought me close to her as she floated on her back.

I had never been so close to Paula before...well when she was a Blastoise at least. I didn't know what to think at first. Instinctively I gripped onto her as well as i could, only just barely being able to get my arms around her under shell and gripping her back shell with my hands.

Eventually though I relaxed and we just floated there. I noticed then a peculiar smell as I rested my head against Paula's chest. At first I just thought it was just the sea, but as I inhaled more of the odor I recognized it as being a fresh watermelon. It was faint, very faint, but as I kept my head against her I realized that it was HER smell...and I liked it.

It reminded me of home...that pleasant smell of freshly sliced watermelon. I didn't even realize that I had gotten an erection, until Paula nudged me with her other arm as she held me.

I looked up at Paula's face. Her eyes were half closed, staring softly at me, and she had a warm smile on her face. Seeing her face, I felt warmth creep to my own as my heart sped up. I knew what that look meant...it was a look of happiness, almost love. Did she really feel that way about me?

"What's with the look?" I muttered out, kinda embarrassed due to both her stare and my own feelings.

Paula merely took her large paw and caressed my face with it. She really did feel that way...as did I. I gripped her shell and brought myself up to her face, where I gave her a loving kiss. She did her best to return it, her large tongue dancing with my own as she brought her paw to the back of my head.

We broke for air after a few moments, the passion of the act draining our oxygen, before starting up again. This time however, Paula brought her other paw down to my waist where she yanked down my swim trunks, freeing my thick seven inch member from its clothed prison.

Breaking once again from the liplock, I brought my member down to around her tail. I tried to look for an entrance but I had failed miserably. Paula looked at this spectacle and laughed, a slight purple blush forming on her cheeks. Frustrated was the word for what I was feeling at this moment.

Paula decided to swim us back to shore, where she promptly propped herself up on the sand. I watched in awe as she used her paws to massage and shift the soft scales of her shell near the base of her tail, revealing her puffy cloaca.

Of course, I still was confused at where to start. I knew reptiles had cloacas but I didn't know exactly "where" to stick it. Just an inch off and I'd accidentally be engaging in anal. She noted my confusion and parted the engorged entrance-way to show three holes, the top one and smallest, being the obvious urethra while the other two below it had to be the vagina, the largest hole, and anus respectively. I laughed at myself a little, though it was quickly replaced with curiosity as I saw her cute little clit.

I took my fingers and pinched the thing, rolling it slightly between my fingers. Paula gasped at this and I figured I was doing something right. I decided to give it a quick lick, getting a bigger gasp from her in doing so, and I used a couple of fingers to enter her chasm. She moaned as I felt the muscles contract and massage my fingers, coating them with some sort of fluid.

I brought my fingers out of her tunnel, making Paula whimper, and looked at them, shimmering in the sun. Curious, I gave it a lick. It tasted delicious and I felt myself wanting more. Slowly, I brought my tongue down to her opening and licked at it. This made her shudder in pleasure as she brought her paw to rest on my head. I kept at her opening, lapping up the juices leaking from it and occasionally diving inside, while using my thumb to massage her clit. Before long, she cried out her name as she press my face into herself, spewing her fluids both into my mouth and onto my face.

Paula was panting as she finally let go, still slightly shuddering from her orgasm. I swallowed what was sprayed into my mouth and tried to lick up what had gotten onto my face. By this time, my cock was throbbing painfully, begging me to insert it into her lovely wet gate.

I obliged, lining myself up with the proper hole and slowly stuffing the tip in. She wasn't overly tight but it wasn't like a hotdog down a hall way ether. Paula growled in pleasure as my dick easily slid into her, though stopped once I hit something. I knew what this was and looked at her.

Paula looked at me with her eyes full of lust and placed a paw onto my waist. I didn't even get a chance to say anything before she pulled me through her barrier to the hilt. She yelped slightly, blood flowing from the hole to paint the sand slightly pink, but it soon passed as I began my part.

It was slow going at first as she adjusted, but once she did I sped up until I built a steady rhythm. We were both swimming in bliss as we danced this primal dance, our bodies rocking in pleasure with every thrust. She growled in a lustful stupor though I knew what she wanted.

At once I started thrusting harder and faster, almost with inhuman speeds, as I felt myself building to that inevitable release. However, she was the first to go... suddenly Paula cried out loudly as I felt her muscles clench around my cock, convulsing around and massaging it with powerful contractions. That sent me over the edge as I came, my member erupting with my seed as I shot each blast into her womb, flooding it. There was more than I though there was gonna be, though she could contain it all it felt like it wouldn't stop for a whole minute.

After all was said and done, I collapsed onto her as we panted, catching our breath from our love making. It wasn't until I looked to the side until I noticed that the rest of my team had gathered around and was watching, cheering and jeering. I shook my head...I knew I wouldn't live this down but I didn't care. I got what I always wanted, though didn't know I wanted. Paula was now more than just a Pokemon to me...she was my lover, and that was good enough for me as we fell asleep in the sun on that lonely, secluded beach. 

The End


	5. Cubone: Alone No More

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Cubone drabble. I actually got slightly sad when I wrote this. I also tried to incorporate the Cubone Origin Theory into it as well so if you don't like well tough.

Title of this drabble is: Alone No More.

* * *

Lonely...so lonely...the Cubone didn't know how long it wandered, alone, along this rocky path in the night. She walked with her head down as if she was sad or regretful of something, dragging behind her a large femur of some unknown Pokemon. It took two claws, in her case anyways, to wield but it would make anything think twice about attacking outright. On her head she wore a skull, hollowed out so it would fit, as a makeshift helmet. She didn't care about others thought or anything. She didn't even care to make friends...she just wanted to be alone.

Alone...although if her mother were here things would be different...her mother...just the thought of her alone brought tears to the Cubone's eyes. Her mother was always so kind yet so protective of her. Her mother could do anything...or so she thought. When the Rhydon came...thats the day...thats when...her mother died. Her mother died protecting her...maybe if she hadn't...maybe she'd still be...it was all little Cubone could take. Right there on the jagged cliffs she broke down and cried. She was supposed to be a big girl, she was old enough to mate after all, but for some reason thoughts of her mother always managed to make her break down. She just cried and cried into the unforgiving night...

Meanwhile, a fourteen year old trainer named Nate was emerging from a nearby cave. He had heard there was a rare Pokemon inside it but the lead came up dry. The only the he managed to catch was a few Zubat and a headache. He sighed and walked down along the bottom of the cliff. He knew that if he didn't get a good ground type soon he'd probably never beat his electric-only rival. He was contemplating finding a Nidoran or something when suddenly he heard the strangest noise. It was a sort of howling sob...it sounded menacing but if you listened to it for a bit it begins to sound mournful.

Nate looked around for the source of the noise to no avail. Whatever it was, it sounded high up...somewhere on the cliffs above. Once he determined that, he figured he was out of danger. However, the cubone had started to pound her club against the ground as if trying to destroy something as she cried. She hit the ground too hard by accident and the weak cliff broke away, offsetting her balance and making her topple with it. Only by luck had she managed to grip a loose piece of what was left of the cliff she broke. She would pull her self up but there was one problem...her grip was failing fast!

Nate heard the cliff break off and darted out of the falling rock's path. After the danger had passed, he emerged from his cover and started to resume his walk. However, a cry had made him look back up to where the rocks had fallen. His eyes went wide at what he saw. There, dangling high above him, was a Cubone holding on to the cliff for dear life! Another cry signaled that she couldn't hold on much longer. He knew that if he didn't do something fast that she'd fall to her death. He reached for his Pokeballs...there was his starter, which wouldn't help here at all, a pidgey he caught, it wouldn't be able to carry the weight he thought, and then there was the three Zubats he caught, all weak from battle earlier and he planned to release them anyways.

Growling, Nate turned his eyes back up to the Cubone. Just in time to see her grip loose on the cliff, making her plummet. He did the only thing he could think to do...at once, he dashed over to the fallen rocks of the cliff and positioned himself the best he could. A few seconds later and Cubone fell right into his arms. Sure it made him stumble over and fall on his ass, but as long as the Cubone was safe that was all that mattered.

Cubone didn't know what to make of this new situation. One minute she was hanging on for dear life and the next she was falling to her doom. However, death never came as she felt herself suddenly halt before hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself in the clutches of a human. She was about to panic until suddenly she caught the smell of something. She didn't know what it was but it made her calm down. It was...familiar, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly the human got up with her in his arms and looked her over.

"Hey there little gal, that was some fall you took. Don't worry now though, you're safe now ya hear?" Nate said softly to the Cubone in his arms.

Cubone was about to doze off after hearing that but once she realized something was missing she panicked. Where was her bone club? Had it fallen with the cliff? Nate picked up on this. He looked to the ground and saw a large bone amongst the rubble. Picking it up, he hastily handed it to her.

"I'm guessin' this is what you're so worked up about? Here ya go," Nate said handing her the bone.

At once Cubone grabbed the bone and held it close. She had thought she lost it. Afterwards, she nestled herself up against his shirt and fell asleep. Nate merely smiled at her as she laid in his arms sleeping. He continued on along the path to his home. After all, not every day a ground Pokemon just falls into your arms like that.

Over the next few months they became close. The Cubone, which Nate named Olivia, let herself become his Pokemon after awaking in his home and was treated like a queen. Of course, they trained hard and eventually beat Nate's rival in a battle, unsurprisingly with just Olivia alone since he just _loves_ using electric types.

Olivia was still saddened by her own memories, despite growing close to Nate. Every night something seemed to remind her of her mother...a certain sound...a certain sight...always something, and every night she'd cry for her. Nate was always there during these times too. As she'd cry, he'd gather her up in his arms and cradle her closely against him until they both fell asleep. It never failed to calm her as that smell of his filled her being, even if she couldn't place why it was so familiar to her.

Eventually though, like all Pokemon her heat rolled around. Olivia sighed and tried to get comfortable on the small bed Nate made for her. Every time she'd seem to dose off, something would brush her slit, be it the wind or whatever, and instantly jolt her awake. She took her bone club and gently rubbed herself with it, pushing it in as far as she could get it. It wasn't much, but it helped with her urges. She moaned slightly and sighed with contentment as she went at herself.

Meanwhile, Nate was in another room thinking quietly to himself. It killed him to see her miserable every night. Truth be told, he had started to develop...feelings for Olivia. He knew it was...supposedly wrong to feel this way for a Pokemon, but he couldn't help himself. Every time she would snuggle into him it made his stomach flutter and heart race. Thats what brings him to now...thinking to himself as he waited for her to cry out this night. The cry has yet to come however and that made him sort of worried. Maybe her depression finally...oh lord he couldn't take it.

Nate sprang to his feet and quickly made his way to her room, since Olivia preferred being alone. Once there he stopped short of grabbing the handle. From inside he heard moaning, but they weren't the same sad moans she normally does. These were quiet and they seemed to be...like she was enjoying herself. Quietly, he cracked the door open just enough to peek in. His eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw. She was playing with herself! He felt his pants tighten as he watched her go at it.

Suddenly Olivia heard a noise from the direction of the door. Discretely she looked up to see what it was. The door was cracked open slightly and she could just make out the shape of a person through it. She knew it had to be Nate...but she was so close. She couldn't stop, even if he was watching. Some part of her wanted him to watch. Another part wanted to invite him to have his way with her. She tossed her club away and turned to the door, rubbing and spreading herself open.

Nate couldn't believe what he was seeing. Olivia was...doing it in clear sight of him. Not only that, but it seemed as though she was beckoning him to come in. It was like he couldn't stop himself. He unsteadily pushed the door open wider and entered the room. She still didn't stop rubbing, but this time she locked eyes on his form. He could see it even under the skull...they were filled with lust. She searched him up and down. Seeing the bulge in his pants, she moaned for him to remove his clothes, which he did so with nervous hands.

This was all so new to Nate that he was uncertain of everything going on, but he just went with the flow like he normally does. Before long, he had stripped down completely. His member was standing erect at only four and a half inches, though not really that bad considering he's only fourteen, and it throbbed lightly. Olivia waved him over with a clawed hand and he obeyed. Kneeling down, he gently brought his hand to caress her body. She was much warmer than normal and she seemed sensitive to the slightest touch, her moans being more than enough evidence to support this.

Once Nate's fingers touched Olivia's puffy lower lips she quivered. He traced circles around her slit and prodded the opening with his finger. She sighed sharply as she used her claws to grip onto his hand and push it against her sex. He took the hint and gently pushed a finger inside of her hole. She huffed and moaned as he wiggled the finger around inside, stroking all of her sensitive spots and finding her virgin barrier. Before long, she gave out a cry as she pulsed around the finger, spraying her cum onto his hand.

Nate slowly pulled out and licked his hand clean. It tasted earthy, like a potato, but it was also sweet. It was better than anything he had tasted before and he wanted more. Slowly, he brought his face down to her muff and gave her a lick. She squeaked under the new treatment and gripped his head. Gently, he pushed his tongue inside and was greeted by a splash of her juices. Thats what he wanted...and he got it as he wiggled and licked around her tunnel. He brought his tongue out and focused on her little nub, giving long licks ending with flicking her clit. Once again she cried out in ecstasy as she came into his open mouth.

Lapping up all he could, Nate knew Olivia was ready now. He picked her up and flipped over on his back. Supporting her, he first prodded her slit with the tip of his dick. He brought her down slowly, making sure not to cause too much pain. She quivered as she felt it enter her, stretching and filling her as she dropped onto it. Once he encountered her wall, he stopped briefly. She'd have none of it and with a sudden shift she brought herself down upon his shaft, plowing through her virginity. It was painful...very painful, both due to the size of him and the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Olivia twitched madly around Nate's shaft as blood trickled down it like the tears that were trickling from her eyes. He was about to pull her off him, thinking he'd hurt her, but she laid a claw gently on his hand to reassure him that everything was fine. He nodded and began to pull her off only to bring her back down, hilting in her. The pain slowly turned to pleasure for her as he built up a steady pumping rhythm, bringing her up and dropping her back down onto his dick. The way he filled every inch of her sent bolts of pleasure tearing through her body as he began to thrust in time with her drops.

Soon it wasn't enough for Olivia as she cried for him to go faster. Nate obliged with renewed vigor as she gave a twitch around him, sending a jolt of pleasure into him as well. Soon she was bobbing up and down on him almost faster than she could possibly go without his help. She couldn't help it...this just felt too good. She felt every throb and pulse of his cock as it thrust into her and she knew he was close, as was she. At once, he renewed his grip on her and began thrusting harder than ever into her.

Olivia cried out in bliss as her third, or was it fourth she couldn't tell, took her...this one being stronger than ever. She was seeing all sorts of colors and shapes as her cunt gripped his tool for dear life, convulsing and milking it like it was the last one on earth. Nate could hardly contain his own orgasm either as he grunted loudly, spewing his own seed deep into her womb. About five spurts later and he had to pull out, it giving a final pump or two covering her belly in leftover spunk.

Exhausted and panting, Nate crawled over to the wall where he propped himself up against it while he caught his breath. A couple of seconds later and Olivia had crawled over to him and climbed up onto his lap, where she snuggled up against his stomach. She looked so cute against him and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She was also content. It was the first time in forever that she was truly happy...not since she was with her mother. Suddenly she realized where she recognizes his scent...he smells exactly like her mother.

Olivia smiled for the first time since before she was alone...but then again she isn't really alone anymore. Slowly, she brings her claws up to her bone helmet. With ease, she pulls it off of her head and tosses it to the side. Nate couldn't believe his eyes. All this time he had never seen a Cubone without its helmet and he doubts anyone ever had. Now he could say he had...for sitting there helmetless was no longer the Cubone he was used to, but instead was what looked like a mini Kangaskhan. The head was slightly different, but he just figured it was because of the helmet. As she went to sleep, she didn't even care that she wasn't wearing the helmet around him. After all, why does she need to remember her mother when she has Nate, alive and well, right there with her...

End.


	6. Lapras: Love's Tide

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Lapras drabble. It is by far the longest of my drabbles coming in at a whopping 3k+ words, though I'm not surprised. While Nidoqueen may be my love of the land, Lapras will always be my love of the sea.

The title of this drabble is: Love's Tide

* * *

It was night as Mark roamed the beach near his home. He came here often to unwind after a hard day. His day was harsh...first he had run-ins with his rival throughout the day, proclaiming that he was better at everything, and then he nearly got mugged. All and all a pretty bad day. As he walked, he thought about everything from earlier events to whatever happened to cross his mind.

However, that night Mark wasn't the only one taking a stroll as it were. Swimming off the coast, just out of view, was a Lapras. She had gotten separated from her pod earlier and now she was lost. It wasn't like she was worried though. She knew she'd eventually find her pod, but in the meantime she was enjoying the water here. It felt pretty good to her and she felt like she could swim for hours.

Now this continued for a week or two, the two of them just going about their own business. Mark walking the beach at night and her swimming around, minding her own business. That was about to change, however, when Lapras became sad. It had been weeks since she had lost her pod and there was no sign of them anywhere she looked. Even when she'd call out she'd get no response. All of that added up to depress her.

Lapras swam up to the beach and rested in the shallow waters. Every time she'd think about her pod she'd become more and more depressed. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She began to sing out in melancholy, not caring who or what heard it. Coincidentally, Mark was also out during this time.

Mark heard her sad song as he approached the beach. He didn't know where it was coming from, but it was so enchanting. He pressed on until he arrived. What he saw took his breath away. Lapras was there, staring out over the sea while moaning and singing her song. However, what he saw was anything but sad. The way the moonlight reflected off of her blue skin made her look like some sort of sea angel.

Mark hesitantly approached. He didn't want to scare her off or anything, but at the same time he felt compelled to get closer. Lapras heard his footsteps as he came closer to her and stopped singing. She turned to him with sadness in her eyes. Her first impulse was to swim out to sea, but with the way she felt she didn't even care. She turned her gaze back out to the sea.

Mark walked up next to Lapras. Now that he was this close, he could see the sadness in her features. He didn't want to see her sad, but he didn't know what to do. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her neck and gently stroked. She turned back to look him in the eyes. He didn't seem all that threatening. He continued stroking and she felt herself cheer up a little bit.

"Don't worry, whatever it is you're sad about...it will be OK," Mark said, not even knowing if she understood him.

Lapras, however, understood clearly. She cheered up greatly when she heard Mark's kind words. She squealed in happiness as she rubbed her face up against his. He merely laughed as she did so, her skin tickling his face. She then motioned him to get on her back. He was hesitant at this...he wasn't much of a sea fairing person, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Slowly, he climbed onto the shell on her back and sat down.

Once he was settled in, Lapras took off. Mark yelped and wrapped his arms around her neck as she swam out to sea. They swam all around the coastline, seeing both the different sights and admired how the light reflected off of the waves further out from the shallows. She even showed him a hidden cove where there was all sorts of differently colored crystals lining the walls of the sea cave. They glowed faintly and provided some light. It was beautiful to behold.

However, their time eventually had to end for the night. Lapras swam back to the beach where Mark climbed down from her shell. She leaned in and rubbed her face against his once more before swimming off, probably to rest. He walked back up the beach and proceeded home. He was a little down because she had to leave but he knew he'd see her again.

Sure enough, the next night she was on the beach waiting for him. Lapras immediately wanted him to climb on and Mark obeyed. They proceeded to enjoy themselves. She began singing a happy tune while he pointed out things about the land, telling her the stories of the adventures he had when he was a former trainer. It interested her and the more he talked the more she listened. Soon it was time to go again they parted, him waving her off as she swam out to sea.

This continued on for quite a while, months even. Mark kept telling her stories and the like while she would show him more and more about the oceans surrounding his hangout. She had even learned how to speak his language some, though she was anything but fluent. It wasn't hard to say simple things but she was no where near as good as he was at speaking. Eventually, she became good enough to converse with him somewhat.

"...and that's how I beat my rival for the over nine-thousandth time outside of the Victory Road in Sinnoh," Mark said, a little board of speaking of his rival.

"This...rival...you say. He is bad man yes?" Lapras asked.

"I've said this before but I guess I can say it again. He isn't exactly bad...per-say," Mark said, waving his hand in a circular motion, "If anything he's an annoying little prick who won't shut up about how 'great' he is."

"So he is prick...what is a 'prick'?" Lapras asked.

"Really now? Er...well...how do I put this...when used like I did its usually derogatory...er I mean, it means bad things about him. Normally, it's slang for a certain part of a male's body," Mark said, trying to put his words together.

"Oh...so it mean he is penis," Lapras said happily.

"Hahaha that's one way to put it," Mark said, nearly falling off of her shell as he laughed.

Lapras didn't exactly know what she did to make him laugh, but either way she enjoyed the sound of his laughter. It meant he was happy and if he was happy then she was too. Even if he wasn't another lapras she didn't really care. In fact, he's probably the reason she hasn't died of depression over losing her pod. She didn't even care that much about them anymore. Even though they were her friends and family, he put her at ease.

Mark was equally happy. He genuinely enjoyed her company, even if she couldn't talk that well. Ever since he released his Pokemon after he retired, he has yearned for those days again. Lapras reminded him of them, and even a bit of himself too. In truth, he loved her ever since he laid eyes on her way back when, though he wasn't sure she loved him back. He didn't care though, just as long as she wasn't sad like that one day.

"Tell me more about adventures," Lapras said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes, well after my rival..." Mark continued on with the story.

After a little while longer in the night, they once again parted ways. Lapras swam off to wherever she stayed at nights and Mark walked home. However, Mark took his time. He enjoyed the night with her as usual but this time was even more so. He didn't know why, but everything just felt right. He smiled to himself as he proceeded home.

However, the next night Lapras didn't show. Mark wasn't one to be worried but he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. He put it out of his mind, thinking that she was just caught up with whatever laprases do. He walked for a bit before returning home. When she didn't show the night after that he became genuinely worried. He just couldn't let things rest like this.

Running back to his home, Mark dragged out his old canoe and returned to the beach, where he paddled out to sea. He knew that it wasn't suited for waters like this but if he stayed close to shore then he shouldn't have a problem. He searched everywhere, all up and down the coast, but found no sign of Lapras. That was until he remembered the hidden cove.

Mark paddled out to the cave entrance. He heard a ghostly wail come from inside it. Anyone else would have went swimming for shore at this but not him. His experience drove him onwards and he recognized that song anywhere. It was Lapras! Slowly, he paddled inside. Going deeper and deeper, the crystals guiding his way, he went further than they had went before.

Soon, Mark came to an underground embankment of sorts that was illuminated by a large crystal in the roof of the cave. It wasn't much to see by, but it was enough when the eyes adjusted. Anyways, Lapras was laying on the embankment with her head down. She was wailing in a sad song again, but the way it wavered made him realize there were sobs mixed in.

Mark parked the canoe and ran over to Lapras. He kneeled over her and examined her. She didn't seem to be in pain...that was a good sign, but then why is she crying? He mentally slapped himself, why don't he just ask?

"Lapras...why are you crying? What's wrong?" Mark asked concerned.

"I is alone...no other lapras..." Lapras muttered.

"Really? None others?" Mark asked, surprised.

"None..." Lapras said.

"I'm sorry to hear that...but you should know that you aren't alone. You have me remember?" Mark said, stroking her head gently.

Lapras cheered up at this slightly. Mark was right...she did have him. Still...he was no replacement for another lapras...especially right now. She sighed and allowed herself to be stroked before talking again.

"I remember. But you no lapras. Not the same. I can't...um...nevermind, you would not understand," Lapras said, lying her head back down.

"What? Understand what? Try me..." Mark said, lifting her head slightly to face him.

"Well...it complicated..." Lapras said, getting up and dragging herself away.

"Again, try me. How bad could it be? I mean, its not like I'm dumb or anything," Mark said, putting his hands on his hips and taking a proud pose.

Lapras chuckled and went up to the wall. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to show him. With all the grace of a rock, she rolled over and propped her shell between the floor and the cave wall. Mark's eyes sort of widened. He knew laprases had cream colored underbellies but right there near the base of her belly was a red spot, clearly outlining her sex. He sighed, he knew exactly what this was...

"Oh is that all...you're just in heat," Mark said, scratching the back of his head.

Lapras let out a sigh of relief. Mark didn't freak out...she was glad at this. Of course...now was the hard part. She tried to turn back over but she had trouble. Shaking back and forth, she failed in righting herself. Grumbling to herself, she had no choice but to ask him for help.

"Uhm...need help please," Lapras said, motioning him over.

Mark did what he was told and walked over to Lapras. Placing a hand on her shell, he pulled with all of his might trying to nudge her over. However, the only thing he succeeded in doing was losing his balance. With a lurch, he fell on top of her. As he tried to regain his footing, he unknowingly ground against her engorged slit. She moaned slightly as he managed to push himself up off of her.

"Hehe, well that was awkward..." Mark stammered, dusting himself off.

Lapras, however, pouted slightly. Even though it was brief, she missed the contact. It reminded her of another lapras. Something then clicked in her head...she didn't need another of her kind. She wanted Mark...and she needed him. She cooed at him and gave him a seductive look. He was confused...

"Wait...now hold on a sec. What are you trying to say?" Mark said, picking this particular moment to become exceedingly dense.

"You silly...I want you...want mate with you," Lapras cooed out as she nudged herself with her head.

Mark was kinda caught off guard by this sudden proposal. He had never before as a trainer ever considered something like this...but he had heard stories of others who had relationships with their Pokemon. Could he really...? It was true that he loved her, but could he take that final step? He looked up at her. She was still giving him that look of hers. Sighing, he made his decision.

"Fine...lets do this, but I'll have to do it my way..." Mark said, stretching.

Lapras chirped positively in agreement. Slowly, Mark took off his shirt and then his shorts. Lastly, he took off his boxers, revealing his flaccid tool. He bent down and kneeled over his prize. He stroked it gently, eliciting a moan from her. Her lower lips twitched slightly as he traced the slit. He parted them with his fingers and stuck a couple inside. She gasped in pleasure as he pumped them around inside her, stroking her inner walls. She then amazed him by tightening around his fingers, stroking them with her own contractions.

Mark felt her resistance as he tried to pull them out of Lapras. Her snatch literally tried to hold onto his fingers as he eventually worked them free with a squelching sound. He literally saw her opening relax. He brought himself down and licked the length of her sex. She moaned loudly as she felt the wet contact. He explored every inch of her opening with his tongue. He found her clit and played with it, gently massaging it as he once again plunged a couple of fingers into her.

Lapras was in bliss. With every stroke and flick of his tongue, Mark sent waves of pleasure surging through her large body. All of this was new to her and she knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. He also knew this, feeling the tensing of her muscles on his fingers. Soon it was all she could take as she squealed and clenched his fingers with her pussy as sprayed her juices onto his hand and face.

Mark with drew his fingers from Lapras's quivering tunnel. He licked her cum off of his hand...it tasted like a fresh pear. He lifted himself up and brought her into a sloppy kiss, considering their differences. They explored each other's mouths for a minute before he broke and lined his now erect eight inch member with her entrance. He looked into her eyes...

"You really do want this don't you?" Mark asked.

"More than anything," Lapras replied, nudging his face with her own.

Mark took a deep breath and quickly thrust inside of her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and at once her muscles tightened around him. He let go his held breath and moaned as he felt her cunt contract and stroke his member while he was still inside. He didn't even have to thrust, but he knew if he wanted to get her off he had to.

Lapras moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in, working up to a steady pace. Every thrust sent jolts of pleasure surging throughout her body. Likewise, her contractions and the like sent waves of his own through Mark's body. He wasn't gonna last long at this rate, but he felt the tightening of her own vaginal muscles around his as her orgasm drew nearer.

Mark decided to go all out, pounding her cunt with all the vigor he could muster up. Lapras squealed and swayed her head as she felt her release overpower her. Spots and a plethora of colors assaulted her vision as she clenched around his cock, spraying her cum all over his tool and crotch. He felt his orbs tighten and, with a grunt and final hard thrust, he loosed his creamy seed deep into her. Her vagina wouldn't let up and it seemed like it milked him for everything, forcing him to cum more than he ever had before.

Soon Mark had given up all he could and withdrew his softening dick from her hole. Lapras let nothing go to waste, bending over to lick her own fluids from his crotch. Once finished, she brought him into another kiss which seemed to last forever. Again, he broke first and proceeded to redress himself. Feeling strength from his youth, he grabbed her shell with both hands and helped her flip over with little effort. She nudged his face with her own once again before he finally grabbed her in a hug.

"You satisfied now?" Mark asked, feeling the tickle of her face.

"Yes...I am satisfied, my mate," Lapras said.

Happily, they made their way back to their normal beach. They parted again, but this time they didn't want to part at all. Still they had to in order to rest. Mark waved her off as she swam away. He then lifted his canoe and proceeded to walk home. He really didn't want to part...but then he suddenly got an idea. He eagerly ran home to put up the little boat and rest up. She would be excited when he reveals it to her.

The next night they met as planned, though Lapras was much happier to see him now that he was her mate. They did their usual thing for the night, which now included a nice romp. When it came time to part again, Mark decided to reveal what he had planned. From his pocket he pulled a single Pokeball. He explained that it was his last one left over from his trainer days and how he had kept it as a reminder.

Lapras, however, needed no explanation, having learned all about them from Mark's stories. Gently, she nudged the ball in his hand, causing it to expand. One nudge later and she was engulfed in a red light, which was pulled into the ball. Immediately it chimed indicating a capture. He merely smiled to himself as he walked the path back to his home. Even if his trainer days were over, at least this way they'd never have to part again...

The End.


	7. Mareep: A Lover in Sheep's Clothing

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Mareep drabble. I once knew a guy who raised sheep so when I rolled this I decided to write it...and no its not based off him! Goodness no...

The title of this drabble is: A Lover in Sheep's Clothing

* * *

It was a day like any other summer day on the ranch as Ian Davistin walked the barnyard and examined the water for the Pokemon. You see, he farms Mareep for their wool, which he then sells to textile plants. All he has to do is gather it up every summer and bam, instant cash. Seems like a pretty easy job right? Well, the wool tends to hold a residual charge so he has to be careful when picking it up. Not only that, but sometimes the Mareep make it difficult...like one certain Mareep would this particular time.

Ian moved along from the Pokemon water storage and into the other barn where the Mareep stayed as they slept during the night. Sure enough, there were already bundles of wool lying about from where the sheep Pokemon were shedding. He put on his rubber gloves and grabbed the insulated bag off the wall. Immediately he went to work to pick up the shed wool so he could degauss and clean it for shipping. It was a long process, especially hard since he did all of it alone, but it payed off as just one bundle would fetch a pretty penny.

However, Ian couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched as he continued his gathering. He kept looking around as he gathered, hoping to catch sight of whoever or whatever might be giving him this feeling. When nothing turned up, he just wrote it off to his imagination. As he finished gathering, he walked out of the barn to start work on prepping the wool.

Once Ian had left, a Mareep had peeked up from a pile of hay in the corner. She had hid there while the others had left to be out in the field. Why? Two reasons. One was because she was in heat and she didn't exactly want any others to mate with her...and the second was to catch sight of him. She had a crush on him and mating season was only making it worse. Even the sight of him made her tingle in more ways than one, making her have to hide away like this.

Mareep sighed as she crawled out of the hay, shaking loose any wayward straws from her fleece. Her fleece was one of the reasons her crush existed in the first place. She was different than the other mareep...her fleece didn't shed every summer. She didn't know why it didn't shed, but she did know that it caused difficulty for her because of the summer's hot days.

Ian did take note of this, however. He would always take her inside his cool house and sheer her. His touch was always gentle and, as he cut away the wool, he always took care not to harm her. His every caress and stroke as he tended to her lit a fire within her. The way he'd clean her afterwards...the way he'd touch her bare skin when it was over was...was...she snapped out of her daydream as she felt herself get wet at the thought.

Embarrassed, she crawled back into they hay pile after covering her tracks. Any moment now a male mareep would probably come running. Sighing, she settled in for a nice nap. She knew it wouldn't work, even if he did return her feelings. Who had ever heard of a human and a Pokemon mating? She chuckled to herself as she dosed.

Later that evening, when it cooled down some, Ian once again walked the barnyard. However, he wasn't here to check up on the water or the other mareep. This time, he had come out to get that one Mareep who didn't shed her fleece. He sighed as he entered the mareep's barn. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy sheering her. Quite the contrary, he enjoyed being able to be this close to the Pokemon he raised. However, he felt bad for her...not being able to shed properly and suffering through the heat of summer until sheered had to be hard on her.

Ian looked around but he couldn't find head or tail of that one Mareep. He became worried...he knew that she wouldn't be hard to spot, having a fleece when the others didn't, but this time he couldn't find her. He looked everywhere, shooing other mareep out of the way as he did so. It wasn't until he heard a squeak from her hay pile did he find her curled up within. He scratched his head...why would she be hiding there he wondered.

Picking her up in his rubber gloves, Ian carried her from the hot barn and into his home. Immediately, she felt the cool rush of his air conditioner and felt refreshed. He placed her down in the living room while he went to find his sheering tools. She leaped up into his chair and laid down, taking in his scent. She loved every bit of it.

Soon, Ian returned with his gear and set her back down on the floor as he sat down where she was laying. She huffed in disappointment but it soon dissipated as he began. He had to be careful as he had to used sharp blades to sheer her, being unable to use electric tools because of her fleece's charge. Slowly, he cut away the outer wool with his scissors. With every snip she seemed to shutter slightly.

Ian paid this no mind as he continued on, eventually working his way to the inner wool. He had to use the razor for this as it was too close for the scissors. Now he was really careful, slowly going at it to make sure he didn't accidentally cut her. As she felt the blade scrape across her skin and cut the wool away it took everything she had not to shiver. Soon he was finished. He took off his gloves and pet her down to make sure her skin was undamaged and to see if he missed any spots. Her breathing became more rapid as she felt the cool hands of his stroking along her body.

It took all of her willpower not to orgasm right there as Ian finished up. He put the gloves back on and carried the wool upstairs to be treated. Meanwhile, she collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. His touch felt so good...but she knew it wasn't over just yet. He'd be back to clean her up. Sure enough, he came back down with a small washtub full of water, making sure not to trip.

Ian set the tub down and placed her into the lukewarm water. She sighed deeply, the water feeling good after being sheered. He began scrubbing at her sensitive skin, removing traces of dirt and the like. The scrubbing massaged her too, making her relax even more. He took great care in not letting her head go under the water as he scrubbed and scrubbed, making sure she was clean. Soon he was done and he picked her up out of the water. After he dried her off with a towel, he gently stroked her blue skin. This time wasn't to check for imperfections but to just pet her, all the while her breathing became rapid again and her face lit up slightly in a purple-ish blush.

She could take no more. She moaned loudly, shuttering greatly in orgasm as she leaked her juices onto the floor. Ian was surprised at this. His mind raced as he tried to contemplate what just happened. She saw the look on his face and dashed away. Her first impulse was to go back outside but he had locked the door behind him. She took the only exit she saw...up the stairs. She quickly climbed them and darted into the first room she found open, which was his bedroom. She took up shelter under the bed, embarrassed as hell at what she did.

Ian however was still stunned, taking a minute to regain his composure. Did she really just do what he think she did? He sopped up the mess with the towel and was brought it up to his face. At once he was hit by an all too familiar scent. Yup...it was as he thought. He then felt bad...she must feel awful now, thinking she wronged him somehow. He got up and walked upstairs to find her.

It didn't take long to find her hiding spot, her sobs giving her away. Ian bent down and sighed. Holding out his hand, he tried his best to coax her towards him. Slowly, she came out from under the bed. Before she could do anything, he brought her into a hug against his chest. She was overwhelmed by both his scent and her own feelings as she relaxed against him. He softly apologized for what happened. He really cared about her. She knew then she couldn't let this chance slip by...if she did she couldn't forgive herself.

Squirming slightly, she bust from Ian's hold and leaped onto the bed. Looking to see if he was watching, which he was, she turned her body and stood erect, her tail standing up and away to reveal herself to him. His eyes widened...sure he wanted to get close but he never expected for THIS to happen. Getting a closer look at the engorged opening, he noted that it was purple, likely from its current state, and where it was parted slightly was a hot pink in contrast to her blue skin. He shuttered slightly, feeling his shorts tighten as she waved her tail slightly, making her hind lips gyrate against itself.

Ian knew he would regret this later but right now, feeling the throb in his crotch, he didn't care. Slowly, he stroked her back and her tail, working his way down to her treasure. She moaned and pushed into his hand as he rubbed her slit. Knowing he was at the point of no return, he gently pushed a couple of fingers into the waiting tunnel. He heard her gasp as he wiggled his fingers around inside. It was smooth and kinda slimy inside, but he didn't mind it. The way she gently pulsed around his fingers just urged him on, pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Her breathing became more rapid as Ian felt the muscles in her vagina begin to tense up...she was close. He sped up his pumping in time to her breathing. This pushed her over the edge as she clenched down on his fingers, spraying his hand with her juices in orgasm. After she was finished, moaning and stuff included, he withdrew his fingers, which were now coated with her cum. Curiously, he gave a lick and was surprised. It tasted of citrus but it had a slightly sweet aftertaste. He immediately lapped it all up.

Ian then took off his clothes, freeing his twitching five inch member from its prison. He figured at this point he might as well go all the way...something in the back of his mind spurning him onwards. Slowly, he brought himself forwards and lined himself up with her opening. Giving her one last pet on the head to reassure her, he thrust forwards quickly and hilted himself in her, his member sliding in easily since her previous orgasms left more than enough lube for the job. They both gasped in unison. To him it was unlike anything he had felt before, the smooth, slimy texture of her inner walls as she pulsed around him was heavenly. Likewise to her it was better than anything in the world, feeling the object of her affection penetrate her put her in heaven.

Gradually, Ian worked up to a steady rhythm, hammering away at her pussy like a well-oiled piston. Every thrust sent jolts of pleasure through her as she felt herself being stretched and massaged in places she didn't think possible. He felt it too as her pulses sent waves of his own spreading throughout his body. He grunted as he picked up the pace, slamming harder and faster with energy he didn't know he had. This in turn made her moan loudly as she felt herself tense at this.

Ian soon felt the tale-tell tightening of his balls in orgasm. It wouldn't be long now for either of them. Not even a few seconds later and she was the first to go. Her vision became blurry as colors and spots filled her sight. Her cunt clenched and pulsed around his cock, trying to milk it for what it was worth, as she sprayed her cum all over his crotch. It sent him over the edge and, with a loud grunt, he thrust inside a final time, pouring his seed deep inside he womb. It surprised him how much he had...it just wouldn't stop flowing! Every pulse of his member only served to deepen her own orgasm, making her clench harder around him.

Soon it came to an end. Ian slowly pulled his limp dick out of her dripping hole. He then flopped over onto his back on the bed. He was exhausted...he had never cum that hard before. She didn't fair any better, after three orgasms not even a half an hour apart. She walked over to him and curled up beside him, drifting off into a blissful sleep. He merely wrapped an arm around her and drifted off himself, not even bothering to clean up the mess or get dressed in his pajamas. He figured that it would be fine for her to sleep in his bed tonight...after all, she'd be living in the house from now on. The only thing he had to do now is name her...and he had the perfect one in mind. As he felt sleep take him he whispered to the Mareep beside him.

"Good night, Regina." Ian said to her, she giving a sigh of acknowledgment in response.

The End


	8. Persian's Love for a Rocket

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story belongs to me.

A/N: This is my Persian drabble. This is the first one that doesn't have OCs! Le-GASP! After seeing someone fail at creating this gem on the thread and rolling a Persian myself, I decided to dig it up and refine it into this.

Title of this drabble is: Persian's Love for a Rocket.

* * *

My trainer had become a bit melancholy lately... I'm not exactly sure why. But it was definitely odd. Anyways, I decided to ask him about it.

"Master?"

He looked down at me with a disgruntled look. "What is it, Persian?" 

"Well... You've been acting odd lately. Is something wrong, master?" I sat in front of him, my tail twitching slowly. 

"Persian... Soon, we will have to leave." 

"Leave? Leave where, master?" I tilted my head at him. 

"Leave the base. The team is falling apart. We're disbanding." My head jerked back, obviously shocked.

"Al-... Already? But I thought... No matter. Is there anything I can do, master?"

"...Actually... Follow me." I tilted my head, but followed.

He lead me to a room that was behind his office, being, what I assumed, a safehouse. There was a single bed in the room, with a shower and toilet in the corner. It seemed almost like a prison cell.

"Master...what is this place?" I asked, unaware that this room even existed.

"This...is where I'll be staying," Giovanni stated, "Any day now the police and government will raid this base. In that time, if we haven't made it out then this will be my hiding place."

"I still don't understand..." I said, looking worried.

"I have enough supplies to last a week...three days with two people..." Giovanni trailed off.

Did he just hint at what I think he did? He...wanted me to stay with him?

"I know what you're gonna say...I would love to stay with you during this time," I calmly said, "after all, you are my master..."

I looked at his face. He was visibly taken aback by this, as if he wasn't expecting that at all...

"No! No...you can't stay," Giovanni muttered, correcting his loss of control there, "I can't...I couldn't bear you being caught with me and being put down."

I admired his concern for me, it wasn't like I couldn't sense his love for me. He had raised me since I was a small meowth...and it is that reason I couldn't leave him. I had made my decision...I loved him too much to leave him.

"Its ok Master...I...I want to stay with you," I purred, "I don't care if they come and put me down...I want to stay with you..."

"But...fine, I...guess...you can stay," Giovanni grunted defeated, he hated being defeated but he'd make exceptions for me.

I rubbed against his leg and proceeded inside. Curling beside the bed, I drifted off to sleep after he came into the room...sealing it shut behind him. Here we were, now stuck in here until someone found us or we left on our own accord.

-(^.^)- [thats my form of time break or whatnot, if you don't like it you can get out]

It was a rough couple of days. Even though he could shower and all, he had no way to groom and the stress added to that. He looked like weeks have passed. I hadn't fared too well either, for I picked a BAD time to get cooped up. You see, my heat came during the night and it took everything I had not to call out by instinct, blowing our cover.

I had to do something, but I didn't know what...that was until I saw my master, on the second night...

I saw him sitting on the toilet, but it was different from just relieving is body. My eyes widened in the dark as I saw him stroking his five inch member. It was about average for a human, but for me it was huge. I mean, I'm a big Persian, or at least I'd like to think so, but this looked BIG...and I found myself getting wetter and wetter the more I watched, thinking how it might feel to get it inside me.

Eventually, I just couldn't take it any more. I meowed quietly to him.

"Pe-Persian! You're awake? Don't look!" Giovanni said in a panic.

He immediately tried to cover himself but I was too quick. I leapt at him and lapped at the tip of his member, careful not to rake him with my rough tongue.

"Nnnn agh! Per...sian..." Giovanni gasped out, half in shock and half in bliss.

Every lick make him shutter and I tasted the pre leaking gratuitously from his twitching cock. He was close and I knew it, but I wouldn't let him quite yet. I turned away from him and walked a few paces. After that, I made my front as low as i could put it while pushing my rear as far into the air as possible.

"You want me to...but you're my pokemon," Giovanni said flatly, "if the others found out about this my time as boss would be over. I can't possi-"

"I don't care!" I wispered, "you took me in when no one else would, raised me...loved me."

"I want this...besides, if they catch me who's gonna know anyways. I'll just be put down," I continued, "I want my final days to be happy ones at least, with my chosen mate."

"Persian...if that's how you feel...then who am I to deny you this," Giovanni warmly said, showing that rare kindness that only Persian knows.

My master knelt down on his knees and grabbed my rump as he lined himself up with my small slit, gently pushing up against it. I knew what was coming and braced for it. He pushed himself past my wet entrance and entered me.

Immediately I felt my body tingle all over as I felt him push deeper. I was enjoying every minute of it until he stopped suddenly, apparently hitting my hymen.

"Persian...is this what you really want?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes master please! Take me, take my virignity! Make me yours!" I answered in a hurry, almost not able to contain my obvious lust.

That was all my master needed before he thrust himself through my barrier. The pain was outstanding. It was unlike anything I've ever encountered, worse than battling even. However, it soon melted away as he started his assault on my tender flower.

Ohhh the pleasure was unimaginable as my master plunged in and out of my wet hole with all the grace and power that I've come to expect from my master. I could hardly think straight as he pounded away, alternating between fast and slow as he adjusted to the hard floor. I nearly couldn't take it anymore.

"M-Master, please...harder! F-Faster!" I pleaded with him.

"As you wish my love," Giovanni said, my words spurning him on.

My love...those words made my heart fly away as pleasure flooded in to replace it. He stood by his word, thrusting into me like a beast...harder and faster than any normal human could probably muster, but not my master. This was nothing for my master.

It wasn't long however, our bodies rocking in carnal passion, until the inevitable happened. I was first to go, pushing into him as my orgasm came. It was powerful, more powerful than I've ever had before. I was seeing stars as I clenched around him, convulsing in bliss and pleasure. This caused him to blow it too, and with a final thrust he blasted my womb with shot after shot of his hot seed. It wouldn't stop coming, lasting for a full minute as his juices leaked out around his dick from my pussy, dripping on the floor.

Panting, he withdrew his limp member and flopped on the floor. I waddled over to curl up beside him, my cunt leaking what my womb couldn't contain.

"Thanks...master..." I whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"Anytime, my dear Persian," Giovanni whispered back, also falling asleep on the floor beside me.

After our night of passion, I became increasingly worried. Our supplies were wearing thin and we heard people coming in and out at all times of the day. Eventually the sounds stopped and we breathed a sigh of relief...until I heard a voice come from the wall.

For the first time I was afraid. I was afraid that they had found us and would take me away from my mas-...no, my MATE. I curled up behind him, shivering. He placed his hand on my head and assured me it was fine.

He walked up to a panel on the wall and pressed a button, revealing a speaker. It was an intercom and the voice was coming from it!

"Giovanni sir! The raid is over, they didn't find shit...we're clear," the voice said.

"That's good news, you can gather up the rest of the grunts and see to it that everything is in order, am I right?" Giovanni said to the speaker.

"Yes, looks like everything is fine...see you soon," the voice said briefly before cutting the connection.

"What is it Gio," I asked him, using a pet name he'd allow to me to call him now that he was my mate and not just my master.

"It looks like we're safe...no disbanding yet, not yet..." Giovanni said, concealing his happiness.

"Well then, we had better get out of this hole," I said to him, wagging my tail gently.

"Yes, you're quite right," he said, pushing a few buttons.

At once the door to the chamber flew open and light flooded the room. I had to squint and so did he, being out of the light for so long. However, I didn't mind...after all, that light was our future together, even if we couldn't share our love openly. We would never forget this time alone together...the time I finally got my wish, even if it wasn't so final.

The End.


	9. Pidgeotto: Bird Song of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Pidgeotto drabble. I wasn't quite sure how to write this because I'm not 100% on bird anatomy but I think I did a pretty good job myself. Also I like birds. :)

The title of this drabble is: Bird Song of Love.

* * *

It was a fine spring day as Todd walked along the wooded path. The sun was shining, the birds were singing...and speaking of birds, Todd's Pidgeotto, who's name is Nilla, was flying high in the sky as she helped him navigate. Although...she wasn't really doing that well a job. You see...Todd has been lost in Viridian Forest for the past three days now. He cursed his bad luck as he remembered that it was his idea to go the long way around to Viridian City. As he walked, he tried his best to hold the map unit and compass, though it wasn't really helping. Sighing, he decides to see if she had any better luck.

"Hey Nilla!" Todd called out to the dot in the sky that was Nilla.

Upon hearing this Nilla swooped down and landed not far in front of him. Todd immediately walked over and greeted her before asking her if she could see the next city from up there. Unfortunately it seemed that the forest was endless as she couldn't see anything that looked like a town or city in the distance. He sighed again after seeing her shake her head. It'd seem like they'd be lost forever in this forest. She once again took off for the sky as he kept on trudging.

Hours passed with still no signs of civilization. Now the sun was setting beyond the tree tops and it would be impossible to read the map like this. Todd groaned as he decided to set up camp. There wasn't that much space for a camp but it would be enough. Getting out the supplies, he set up a spot to lay his bedroll as well as started a campfire, making sure not to accidentally set the forest on fire.

After everything was set, Todd called out to Nilla to come down for the night. She had practically spent the entire day in the sky, surely she must have been tired. Sure enough, as soon as she landed she found a spot and laid down...right next to his sleeping bag. He fed her a few berries, which she gobbled down quite readily, before eating his own rations. Admittedly, he didn't bring a whole lot with him as he didn't count on getting lost like this. At most he'd have enough for a day and a half more if he conserved but it didn't look very hopeful.

Todd just shrugged it off. He didn't want to think about that. Instead he remained hopeful that they'd find their way out. If anything, he could always send Nilla away to save herself if he couldn't make it. In truth, he loved her dearly. They were practically raised together after all and he'd do anything if it meant saving her. Even if they had to part for good...

Again Todd shook it from his mind, it wouldn't come to that...he just knew it. He decided to turn in for the night before more bad thoughts decided to make their way into his mind. Nilla chirped in agreement as she snuggled into her feathers and drifted off. He crawled into his sleeping bag and went to sleep as well.

However, a few hours later and Todd found himself tossing and turning in his sleep. No he wasn't having a nightmare or anything like that...but he just couldn't get comfortable. He was never an outdoors type of guy and he preferred a soft mattress to the hard ground any day. He jolted upright suddenly, rubbing his back. It was gonna leave a bruise in the morning he figured as he turned to survey the camp. Immediately he panicked as he leaped from his sleeping bag wearing nothing but his boxers. Nilla was gone! There was no sign of her around anywhere!

"Nilla! NILLA!" Todd called out in the night to no avail.

Todd didn't want to leave his stuff behind but he didn't have much of a choice. Nilla was nearly his life. If something had happened to her...he shook his head. He didn't want to think about that at all. Grabbing his shorts and putting them on, he got out his flashlight. Activating the flashlight, hee ran off into a random direction with nothing but the light to guide him. Luckily, a few yards from the camp he found a trail of loose feathers. He followed the path until he found a small clearing, where upon he saw Nilla sitting on a stump. She looked busy with something and she seemed to be cooing softly to herself.

Carefully, Todd made his approach, not sure whether or not she was in trouble or if trouble lurked not far away. He saw that nothing was around and he sighed in relief. He called out to Nilla and she quickly spun around, keeping her body and head low hiding whatever she was doing.

"You alright? You had me worried there Nilla, sneaking off like that," Todd said quietly as he reached out and stroked her head, "If anything would have happened to you...well I don't know what I'd do."

Nilla cooed softly and leaned into his hand. Todd then noticed something off...her breathing was more rapid than normal and she felt really warm. He then became curious...what had she been doing out here alone like this? He walked slowly around to look behind her but she turned to keep facing him. Looking rather flustered, she chirped in protest as he quickly tried to make his way around faster than he could turn. He huffed in frustration.

"What are you hiding Nilla, let me see," Todd said sternly, annoyed by her antics.

With a defeated chortle, she allowed Todd to walk around to examine her backside. He took in a sharp breath as what he found. Right there staring him in the face was her cloaca. It was pink, puffy, and leaking fluid slightly. He looked down and saw a smooth rock near the base of her feet. He picked it up and stared at it in the moonlight. It shimmered slightly in the pale light and was moist to the touch. Suddenly he blushed as he put two and two together. Nilla was in season and playing with herself with this rock! He let out his held breath as he stroked her back.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you...I'll just be...yeah," Todd muttered embarrassed.

Quietly, Nilla cooed as Todd stroked her back. He saw that her cloaca twitched and dribbled a little bit more fluid with every stroke. Wait...was what he was doing feel that good? He stopped stroking and she chirped slightly in disappointment. He then got curious...gently, he touched her puffy hole and it twitched on contact. Slowly, he rubbed around it with his finger and it began to twitch more and more, dripping her juices onto his finger and hand. She began to coo louder as this went on and her breathing became unsteady. To her this was a dream come true...she had wanted him since she evolved from a Pidgy. In fact, before he snuck up on her she was rubbing herself imagining he was mating with her.

Suddenly the gravity of what he was doing hit Todd. He knew it was wrong what he was doing and went to pull his hand away. Nilla had other ideas though. As he started to pull away, she pushed her sex into his hand with a desperate chirp. His eyes met hers as she turned and gave him a lust-ridden stare. He couldn't believe it...he just couldn't...but...for some reason, he didn't try to pull away again.

"Is this...what you want?" Todd asked her as she stared at him.

Nilla answered with a nod and any misgivings about this act left his mind. He meant it when he said he would do anything for her, and now he plans to do just that. He resumed his stroking and she gave what sounded like a cross between a whistle and a moan as he gradually sped up. With ever circle her breathing became more and more rapid, getting closer and closer to release.

Todd then grew a devious smirk on his face before he took the finger he was stroking Nilla's opening with and plunged it into the hole. Suddenly she chirped in surprise as a powerful jolt of pleasure wracked her avian body at this new development. She twitched around his finger as he wiggled it inside. It was so warm and wet as he pumped it around...he felt himself begin to harden. She couldn't take any more of this new treatment...chirping loudly, she pushed her self into his hand as she sprayed it down with her cum. Slowly he pulled his finger out with a wet popping noise as it tried to suck him back in.

Curiously Todd gave his hand a lick. Nilla's juices tasted light with a slight tang...like a raspberry or an orange. He lapped the stuff off of his hands and even licked the remainder off of her cloaca directly, making her shudder lightly. He felt his own arousal pushing hard against his shorts, begging to be let go. He unbuckled them and let them drop to the ground. After which his boxers soon joined the shorts revealing his unimpressive five inch member, standing at attention in the cool night air.

Nilla's eyes widened at the sight of it and she felt herself tingle in anticipation. It might hurt but she didn't care, she needed it inside her. She chirped as she flapped her wings slightly and hopped forwards on the stump, allowing Todd to get on the stump if he needed to and signaling him to approach. He grabbed her rump and pull himself up to her, kneeling on the stump to get more leverage. First he prodded the hole with the hip of his tool, feeling it twitch on it as if trying to pull it in. Then he slowly inserted himself into the wet tunnel.

Todd exhaled sharply as he sank into the hole and pulled out again, only to shove it back in. With every thrust her cloaca twitched madly around his shaft and with every withdrawal it seemed to grab onto him, trying to suck him back in. He had never experienced anything like it before and it all added up to send shocks of pleasure surging through his body, from his toes to his head. Meanwhile, Nilla was in absolute bliss. It did hurt at first but it was quickly drowned out by wave after wave of pleasure as he pounded her tender opening. She began pushing into him in time with his thrusts so that they'd meet in the center, a wet slap resounding through the trees with every impact. Soon, he picked up the pace as he felt his climax approaching closer and closer, pulling her into him to speed up the process.

This was all Nilla could take as she chirped loudly, dazzled by her orgasm. She pushed into him once again as she sprayed his cock down with her juices, clenching around his shaft and milking it like never before. The sudden vacuum force sent him over the edge, slamming into her once more before unleashing the torrent of seed he had been saving up till now. There was so much of it...she felt like she was gonna burst but she didn't waver. Eventually his dick stopped pumping his cream into her and he withdrew, it making another wet pop as the head emerged from her crevice. For a brief second there seemed to almost be a drop of semen left over from when he pulled out but just as quick as it appeared it vanished as her cloaca quickly clenched closed, sucking it inside.

Todd was panting, he had never came so hard before and he almost didn't want it to end. Nilla was also panting as she turned and rubbed her head against his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her head and rubbed. She cooed gently as he did so, recovering from the aftereffects of their mating. Getting dressed, he gently picked her up and carried her back to camp. Once there, he set her beside his sleeping bag and crawled into it himself. They'd both needed their rest for tomorrow. She drifted off without trouble and before he followed suit he gave her a small kiss on the beak.

The next day, renewed by their endeavors the previous night, they set out once again to find their way out of the forest. Luck seemed to be on their side as, just around noon, Nilla swooped down and landed, chirping frantically. Todd asked the direction and she pointed her wing to the North-East. Once again Nilla took off and Todd ran as fast as he could to keep up. Barely an hour later his face lit up with a huge smile as he cheered in happiness...standing before him about a mile in the distance was Viridian City. They finally found their way home...

End


	10. Scyther: A Bug's Fancy

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: Here is my Scyther drabble. I know Scyther is a bug Pokemon and if I don't get the anatomy spot on well then...this is Pokemon, I don't have to explain shit nor do I have to stick 100% to anatomical standards. -3-

The title of this drabble is: A Bug's Fancy

* * *

Andy looked up to the sky as the sun started to set. It had been a hard day of training and boy was he tired. He turned to his Scyther, who he'd named Jade, who was still hacking away at a thick log he had set up just for her.

"Jade! Thats it for today, lets wrap things up," Andy called as Jade promptly stopped her assault on the poor log.

Andy had become concerned in recent weeks. Jade seemed to be less focused on her training than normal. Normally she would have hacked her way clean through at least five logs by sundown, but recently she had only managed to wear down two before it was time to put up. However, the Pokemon Center had said everything was normal. Things just didn't add up...

As they were walking back to their humble home, Andy noticed something odd. Jade wasn't walking up along side him like she normally would. Instead, she was walking a few steps back with barely a shuffle. He turned to look and she had looked away quickly, as though she was hiding something. Something was definitely up, and he was determined to find out what.

When Andy resumed looking along the path, Jade readjusted her gaze back to him. She scanned him up and down, taking in all of his features. Truth be told, she had grown quite...fond of him in recent days. So much so that when mating season rolled around, which it so happens to be right now, that even the sight of him makes her tingle in all the right places. There was just one teensy tiny little problem. She didn't know the first thing about mating outside her type. Sure she knew how bugs worked but when it came to others, especially mammalian species, she didn't know what did what or what went where. She sighed gently, looks like yet another season her eggs would go unfertilized...

However, Andy was just too curious to let it go. Every time around now Jade's performance would dwindle and he had to find out what was causing it. That night, he had consulted all of his books on bug type Pokemon. Book after book after book he flipped though, but nothing on what would make a Scyther's combat efficiency drop. It was frustrating...he growled out loud as he threw the last book against the wall. By chance alone it fell and opened back to the page on a Scyther's mating habits.

Sighing Andy walked over and picked the book up, taking a quick glance over the page it fell on. Immediately he stopped and he jaw fell open. Right there in the book it said, "While in mating season, Scythers can become flustered and depressed if they cannot find a mate or if their mate rejects them. This even affects domesticated Scythers." He slapped himself on the forehead. How could have been so dumb, it was sitting right there in front of him this whole time.

Andy got up from his desk and went into the room where Jade was trying to sleep, but overall failing because of her condition. Jade took a look at him before turning to the wall and sighing, not really wanting to see him because it'd just make things worse.

"Hey Jade..." Andy said as he entered the room.

Once again Jade looked at him before sighing again. It seems she'd get no sleep tonight, her own fantasies were just too great. Lazily she got up into a sitting position as he came over and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. This contact made her shudder with pleasure as a feeling of safety washed over her. She loved it.

"Look...I know you're kinda depressed and all, but don't worry. I know you're in heat and all," Andy said to her as he gently rubbed the back of her thorax.

Jade was surprised...he had hit the nail on the head. However it only served to remind her of what she wanted...and couldn't have. She groaned as she slumped forward slightly. However, Andy wasn't finished just yet as he renewed his tender grip on her.

"I know it might be hard, but hey I'll tell you what. Why don't we go out tomorrow and find you a mate ok?" Andy said with a smile.

Jade just about burst with outrage at this. She didn't want any other bug...or even another Scyther. She wanted Andy! Even if he wasn't the same type she was and mating wouldn't result in offspring...she didn't care. He had released his grip on her and got up to leave. That was the last straw, she didn't care what happened...she needed to at least try and confess to him.

Quickly, Jade sprang to her feet and called out to him. Andy stopped on his heels and turned around to face her. What did she want now? Of course, that was seemingly answered in the next few seconds. She started to flutter her wings in varying ways as she walked with an odd step around in front of him, gently swinging and waving her arm-blades in a strange dance (which looked odd since she had on sleeves to keep them from slicing things indoors). His eyes went wide as she did so. He had read about this when he first studied bug Pokemon...she was preforming the Scyther mating dance...for him? He regained his composure and stared softly at her.

"Does that mean that you...want to...with me?" Andy said in wonder once she was finished.

Jade nodded and then waited...as if expecting him to do something. Andy suddenly remembered what the book said. First the female would dance for the male...and if the the male accepts he would preform the dance afterwards. He put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it in thought. He knew that mating with a Pokemon was supposedly wrong, but on the other hand he hated seeing her so miserable and if mating with her would fix that then he'd do whatever it takes.

Now for the annoying part...doing the dance. Andy was a klutz when it came to dancing, two left feet ya know, and so he was a little hesitant. However, the look on Jade's face seemed to trigger something in him. Step by step he tried to mimic exactly what she did, although it was awkward going with his unsteady feet and the fact he didn't have arm-blades...though he made the motions with his hands well enough. He didn't have wings, so he tried to shrug his shoulder-blades in such a way that would move wings like the way in the dance if he did have them. All of his efforts payed off though as he finished.

Jade was overjoyed. She had practically proposed to Andy...and he said yes how a Scyther would, well more or less anyways. Immediately she ran up to him and brought him into a hard hug, nearly slicing through the protective sleeves he made for her. After that, she broke from him and went back to her bed. She looked like she went to go into a sitting position, but instead she leaned back and revealed the end of her abdomen to him. It was was odd looking...there seemed to be a small hole that looked puckered and it seemed to look slightly wet.

Now Andy wasn't an expert on Scyther anatomy, much less bug Pokemon, but of what he did know he gathered that it was the entrance to her sex. Again he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed in thought. He was at an impasse...did Scythers fertilize internal then form an egg sac? Did they fertilize and lay eggs like normal Pokemon? Hell, were they like fish Pokemon and fertilize externally? I guess he'd find out...

Andy undressed himself and Jade sized him up. She had never saw him without his clothes on before and now that he was standing naked before her it sent tingles down her spine. He wasn't particularly impressive...in fact he was actually pretty skinny for someone about six foot. She scanned him up and down until finally her eyes rested on the space between his legs. His penis, or at least she thinks thats what they call it, only stood about five inches tall. At once her eyes widened...what did he plan on doing with that? He knew that Scythers had them too but they weren't nearly that big, being only about an inch in length...

Jade's questions were soon answered as Andy walked over to her. Using his hands, he gently caressed her face and the traced a path down her body until it reached her abdomen. This contact again made her shudder in pleasure as his hands danced along her body. The touch on her sensitive abdomen made her gasp and roll her head back. The hole at the base began to drip with fluids as he gently traced his way down to it. Once there, he teased the hole with his fingers. The hole felt odd to Andy and the liquid dripping from it even more so, it being thick and jelly like...

Gently, Andy pressed into the hole. Jade gasped and clenched around his fingers but eventually relaxed enough so he could move them. Slowly he moved them around inside, pumping them and wiggling them against her inner walls. It was remarkably soft and wet inside and it seemed to conform to his fingers as he moved them.

Every touch of her walls made Jade twitch and moan as she got closer and closer to her release. Andy began to pump his fingers in and out of her twitching hole faster and faster, coating them with her juices. Soon it was all she could take as she suddenly gasped and leaned her head back in ecstasy, her hole clenching around his fingers as she coated his hand with her cum.

Withdrawing from her hole, Andy slowly brought his hand up to his face. He sniffed at the thick liquid and the licked at it. It tasted odd...sort of like watered down tea and yet at the same time it was a full flavor. The only word he could use to describe it was...unique. Slowly, he licked all of Jade's cum off of his hand and then gripped her abdomen. He poked the hole with the tip of his member and looked up to her. She nodded to him and he pushed it into her.

There was resistance at first as Andy thrust inside but eventually it gave way and he sunk all the way to the hilt. Jade moaned loudly as she felt his length enter her. It was so big to her...it felt like it filled every inch of her abdomen. He was surprised too...it was tight but very soft and it molded around his shaft as he withdrew and thrust back in.

Jade wasn't an expert on mating, but even if another Scyther wanted to mate with her she doubts she could after THIS experience. This was just too good...she was in heaven with every pound at her tunnel as his dick made its way in and out. It was the same with Andy too...the way her walls conformed and rubbed at his cock, coating it in her thick jelly, was just divine. If he ever got another girlfriend it just wouldn't be the same.

Andy suddenly felt his climax approaching and he picked up his pace, becoming a blur as he slammed her abdomen harder and faster with ever second. Jade couldn't take it anymore as she suddenly lurched forward and gripped at his back with her covered blades, clenching around his length and coating his crotch in her gel. That was the sign his body was looking for as he slammed his tool into her one final time before the floodgates opened, flooding her with his seed. He came harder than he ever thought possible, blasting shot after shot of his hot creamy load. Panting, he pulled out of her leaking hole, his dick giving a couple more pulses and shooting the last of his spunk to coat the green exoskeleton on her abdomen.

Jade was finally satisfied, falling back as her blades dropped over his shoulders and to her sides. Slowly, Andy crawled up and laid down beside her, making sure not to lay on her wings. He drooped an arm over her midsection and weakly brought her closer. She tried her best to do the same as she used a blade to snuggle up to him. Giving her a light kiss, he figured that he could sleep here in her bed tonight. Soon she drifted off as well, content with herself. Even if he was incompatible with her and the eggs wouldn't develop, she still got her wish. She had mated with the male she wanted...

END


	11. Tropius: A Tropical Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Tropius drabble. I actually rolled this one just after someone posted in the thread demanding pegging...and so this happened. Herpaderp.

Title of this drabble is: A Tropical Treasure.

* * *

It was around midday when Ben was just relaxing in his back yard, watching Hilda, his Tropius, float around in the sky around his house. He loved her and he loved watching her. The way she looked as she did flips through the air made his heart do flips as well as he gazed on. He chuckled to himself, thinking that even if he loved her there was no way he could act on it, with her being his pokemon and all.

Of course this presented a dilemma...even if Ben couldn't act on it because of her, that didn't stop him from wanting to and fantasizing. That said, he was horny...with Hilda flying around and his backyard fenced off from prying eyes, he figured it was fine if he jerked it for a little while.

Of course, things rarely go as planned. You see, even though she was flying around Hilda kept an eye on Ben. She loved him as much as he loved her, though she couldn't tell him, and it made her happy every time he'd watch her fly. She was about to do another loop for him when she saw something odd.

Flying a little lower to get a better look, Hilda gasped at what she saw. Ben was fapping his eight-inch meat without a care in the world, glancing from it to the sky to her occasionally. This made her tingle in her most sacred of spots. Her heat had come earlier and she, like most pokemon when this happens, had looked for a mate with little success. Now that she saw him working himself in all his glory, she decided. He would be her mate...

Without warning, Hilda swooped down and landed in front of him. Ben was surprised out of his trance when he heard her, opening his eyes to see her staring at him with a blush. He immediately tried to cover himself, clumsily gripping his shorts and pulling them up. She wouldn't have that though, using a vine to stop him and gently pull his shorts back down. Before he could react at this, she brought her head down and took the whole length of his member into her mouth in one fell swoop.

Any resistance Ben might have had planned disintegrated at this as he felt Hilda's warm tongue wrap around his dick. He placed a hand on her head as her head bobbed up and down on it. This was tons better than fapping and it wasn't long until he blew his load into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it before she let it go.

Hilda looked at it and was shocked. It was still hard, even though it just gave up his sticky stuff. Of course, she would have been slightly disappointed if it wasn't. She turned around and Ben's eyes went wide. Right there in front of him was her sex, dripping with her arousal from the blowjob.

Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hilda, the one he loved, was presenting to him. She wanted him...and this triggered something in him. No longer did he think he couldn't do it, he COULD do it and he WANTED to.

With a good lurch, Ben brought himself face to genitals with Hilda. At once he went to work, licking and prodding her moist opening with his tongue. She gasped sharply, feeling his fleshy appendage lap at her. He loved her taste, like the fruits she bare, and couldn't get enough of it. Cunnilingus was new to her though and it wasn't long until her orgasm tore through her, making her spray her juices all into his mouth and over his face. He made sure to clean well, slurping at her to get anything he missed.

Panting, Hilda turned her head and looked back to Ben with lust filled eyes. She needed him inside her...she needed him NOW. One look was all he needed to figure that out though. He stood from his lawn chair and gripped her rump, pulling himself up to mount her. With as wet as she was, his dick slid in easily to the hilt. They both gasped the act. She was much tighter than he had thought she was, given her size, and he loved it.

Ben pulled himself out of her and thrusted back in as hard as he could. Hilda moaned loudly at this treatment as he picked up his speed. Soon he was like a human piston, pulling out and slamming back in at breakneck speeds, each pump making a loud, wet slapping noise as his waist and balls collided with her hind quarters.

They were both in a trance fueled by pleasure as wave after wave of it shot through them with every thrust. Hilda couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and arched herself as a strong orgasm took her, making her clench around his member and spray his crotch down with her nectar. Ben couldn't hold it either, blasting his own seed as deep as it could go as her pussy convulsed around him.

At once Ben pulled himself out of her, his member deflating, and flopped back down on the lawn chair. Hilda, however, wasn't satisfied just yet. When he got up to go inside, bending over to pick up his things, a wicked smile formed on her face. She had gotten an idea...

Hilda followed Ben inside until she saw her opportunity as he bent over over the kitchen counter to pick up a beer. She wasted no time, still horny from the romp a few minutes ago, and pinned him against the counter, making sure not to crush him under her weight. She then took her vines and yanked his shorts back down.

Ben, on the other hand, was surprised as hell. He didn't know WHAT she was gonna do and saw fit to struggle just a bit. It was kinda futile though, seeing as how she had him completely pinned.

Hilda grinned and decided to enact phase two. She snaked her vines around and wrapped them around the tops of her hind legs, entangling both vines around each other and shoving them inside her. She moaned slightly as she pumped one of them around inside her, but she had to focus.

All she wanted to do was lube one down. Once that was done, she pulled that one out of her snatch and, leading it around, lined the tip of the vine at Ben's anus.

Ben's surprise turned to panic as he realized what Hilda wanted to do, but he couldn't do anything about it. With one quick thrust, Hilda buried her "member" into his ass. He immediately shuddered, feeling the thick vine enter him, but noticed something odd. He didn't hate it...in fact he felt himself hardening more and more as the vine was pumped in and out of him, each thrust pounding his prostate.

Of course, it wasn't entirely one sided. The way Hilda had the vines set up it was like a crude strap-on. Each thrust agitated the vine she still had buried inside her, making it wiggle and rub her G-Spot every time she bucked.

This went on for a full while, Ben somehow working a hand free to stroke his member in time with her thrusts, grunting and groaning every time her vine hilted itself. It wasn't long until they both came once again. Hilda, unable to take the vine wiggling inside her anymore, cried out as she clenched around it, spewing her juices into the air behind her and all over her vines. Her cries along with the feeling of the vines twitch with her orgasm served to push him over the edge, making him shoot his junk all over the kitchen floor harder than ever thanks to the vine vibrating on his prostate.

Ben was panting as Hilda dismounted from him, untangling and withdrawing her vines. They were thoroughly spent. He just took her head in her hands and gave her a big kiss, which she returned, before walking on into the living room where he collapsed, asleep, on the couch...not even bothering to pull up his shorts. Hilda soon followed and curled up in front of him, soon enjoying her own slumber. Of course, his slumber didn't last long as he suddenly jolted up and slapped his forehead, shouting out loud.

"How in the fuck am I gonna explain this to my wife..."


	12. Poketeam No1 Zangoose's Night Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Zangoose drabble. This one is actually the first part of my Personal Poketeam series of mini-shots, who I wrote about my first team in Pearl. You'll see more of them as time goes on...depends on when I roll them.

Title of this drabble is: Poketeam #1-Zangoose's Night Warmth

* * *

Cold...it was cold that night, even more so than the usual winter fair.

I could never forget that day, even if I tried. I was out with my Zangoose for one of my nightly walks when we were suddenly set upon by three Houndoom, apparently out for blood.

We managed to send them running, but we were all sorts of scuffed up...I more so than her, seeing as how I took a bite or two for her when she probably would have died if I hadn't. I carried her exhausted form back to the house, barely carrying myself.

I held her close taking in her scent as we walked. I knew her heat had started recently, but I wasn't really concerned about that. All I knew was that I would have died long before if it wasn't for her...she saved me from a Seviper a couple of years back.

When we got inside, I immediately set upon patching ourselves up. She squirmed a lot, seeing as how the ointment I used for the scratches and bites stung. Hell, I even yelled out a little when patching my own wounds.

Once that was finished, I turned to her and smiled.

"Looks like we managed to come through OK this time," I said through mock laughter.

Of course, she responded with her usual pokespeak agreeing with me with a nod. I was thoroughly tired and I could think of nothing more than hitting the hay. After checking on the rest of my team, I turned in for the night.

Did I mention it was cold that night? Anyways, as I laid under the quilts, shivering my ass off, I thought back to Zangoose's scent. It smelled like...like cherries fresh from the vine with a hint of vanilla. I closed my eyes and pondered on the scent, reasoning it was probably due to her heat. As I thought, I felt a tightening in my boxers.

I shuddered and shook my head. There is no way I could possibly be thinking about that...not now...not ever...right? I tried shifting around under the sheets and everything, anything to shake this feeling but it just wasn't working.

The noise I was making must have awoken Zangoose, as I felt something leap up onto my bed. Next thing I know, Zangoose crawled under the quilts with me and snuggled up against me, despite her bandages. She must have thought I was cold in here by myself. Oh how wrong she was...

I decided to make the best of it, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. She was warm...very warm. Her scent was also back and stronger this time. Again, I felt the tightening in my shorts and I hoped that she wouldn't notice. However, luck wasn't on my side this time...

Suddenly Zangoose sniffed around. I was surprised at this but surprise quickly turned to shock as she started sniffing at me. I held my breath...what was she looking for? As if to answer my question, she stopped at my boxers, taking long whiffs as she did, her warm breath making me sharply exhale as i felt it on my member through my boxers.

Her scent also gained in strength and I learned why as I looked at her backside. I caught sight of her slit, puffy and slightly wet, and blinked silently. Did she really want me? Me of all people? She turned back and crawled up to my face until we were nearly a centimeter apart. I could feel her warm breath on my face.

What happened next changed what I knew about Pokemon. Before I could react, she leaned in and kissed me, trying to replicate what we've seen on TV a few times before. It was a sloppy kiss, all things considering, but I knew what it meant. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Wait...does this mean that you want to...?" I trailed off, in a slight stupor.

She softly nodded and I knew it. She wanted me...and I wanted her too it seemed. I couldn't deny it anymore.

I slowly kicked the sheets off, knowing that we'd be plenty warm after this. After that, I kicked my boxers off, exposing my six inch member to the cool air inside. It made me shudder a bit, but I knew i could take it.

I could see it in her eyes as she stared at it. I could smell it as she got wetter. She padded over to it, wrapping a paw the best she could, avoiding getting me with her claws, and gave the tip a lick. This sent a shock of pleasure through my body as I felt her warm tongue rake across it over and over. Eventually though, she brought her whole mouth down onto it, trying to take as much as she could inside. I was practically melting from the attention.

However, I wasn't so lost that I didn't notice her sex swaying gently with every one of her bobs on my dick. I decided to give it some attention. With a squeal from her, I picked her up and planted her waiting pussy onto my face. Gently, I licked her flower, slowly at first but picking up speed as I went, sending jolts of bliss surging through her. I could feel her twitching every time I brought my own tongue across her girlhood, getting as much of her juices as possible.

If I thought she smelled good, she tasted even better. With every lick I seemed to become more and more into it, eventually driving my tongue into her waiting sex. She moaned around my member as she renewed her efforts, also enjoying the taste of my pre as it flowed from me. I concentrated on her clit as well as plunging my tongue back into her hole every now and then.

I could feel my orbs tightening as she pumped at me with renewed vigor. I knew then it was time to seal the deal. I stuck a finger inside her, massaging her insides while I suckled her clit, lapping with my tongue. That did it for her, as she squealed out as her opening clenched around my finger. I couldn't hold back either and with a grunt I unleashed my hot load into her mouth. We both wouldn't let either one's juices escape, lapping and sucking until we got every last drop.

However, the night wasn't over juuuust yet...

After she had swallowed my creamy goodness from my sex, and I hers, she turned to me and once again looked into my eyes. She then brought herself up and poised her opening over my still hard member. Placing a paw on my belly and another to move her tail, she cooed to me.

Without hesitating, I brought my hands up and gripped her rump. Slowly, I brought her down onto my shaft. It parted her lower lips and once the tip was in she brought the paw that was holding her tail up with her other paw.

It wasn't long in lowering before I encountered her barrier. I looked into her eyes.

"This is what you want right?" I asked, not wanting to hurt her worse than we already were this night.

Without even waiting to answer, she pushed herself down onto my cock, taking me to the hilt. She trembled as the pain briefly took her, but it melted into pleasure as she brought herself up and then quickly pounded back down.

I was in utter heaven. She was so tight and yet it was unlike anything I had felt before, her cunt gently squeezing and sucking at me. I couldn't hold back as I quickened the pace, thrusting up to meet her drops. We were in total bliss as our bodies rocked in passion with every thrust and withdrawal, each more powerful than the last, not even worrying if we made our current hurts from the night worse.

Eventually, it was too much for either of us. With a great call of her name, she arched her back and clenched down on my length. Her convulsing around me was enough to push me beyond too and with one final thrust I shot ropes of my own seed into her, filling her womb with every great squirt.

After we had calmed down, she removed herself from my limp shaft and brought herself up face to face with me again. She gave me another sloppy kiss before snuggling into my neck. I grabbed up the sheets and laid them over us. Holding onto one another, we drifted off to a comfortable sleep...knowing we'd keep each other warm though this cold night.

The End...?


	13. Poketeam No2 Blaziken's Heat Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Blaziken drabble, and the second in the Personal Poketeam series. I like this one for some reason.

Title of this drabble is: Poketeam #2-Blaziken's "Heat" Wave

* * *

Boy was it a hot day in summer. I relaxed in the shade of the trees outside of my house, wishing that the day could be over already. Unfortunately, the sun was still high in sky. Before you ask, yes I do have AC...except that it broke down and the repair service wasn't gonna be out for another day or two. Seems a lot of ACs were breaking down due to the heatwave.

Anyways, I heard a crash from inside the house. I shook my head and heaved myself up from the cool shade.

"God dammit, that had better not be Weavile fighting with Nidoqueen again or so help me..." I grumbled, trailing off as I climbed the stairs to my front porch.

Sure enough, Nidoqueen and Weavile were once again at it with Blaziken and Zangoose trying to hold them back. Meganium was in between them while Lopunny was just sitting off to the side watching, nibbling on a carrot all the while.

"HEY!" I yelled out, getting all of their attention, "Dammit you two, can't I leave you alone for ONE SECOND before you go at each other like a pair of rabid Growlithe?"

Immediately, Nidoqueen and Weavile began to cry out in their own defense, probably something the lines of "She started it!" or something. I would have none of it.

"Look, if you two can't get along I'm gonna start putting you in your pokeballs. No buts, do you understand?" I said sternly to the both of them.

They looked down apologetically. I don't like putting them in their pokeballs, but sometimes they just don't give me a choice. I had them clean up the mess they made while the others went about their business.

Later that day, even though most of it had went by without a hitch I noticed there was something odd about Blaziken. She kept eying me from a fair distance while I went about my business, from trying to fix the blasted AC myself from trying to jog in this heat. She had even tried to peek at me in the shower...at least I thought it was her, coulda sworn I saw the red of her fur-like feathers in the corner of my eyes a couple of times.

Honestly, I thought it was outright creepy. Though I really didn't think anything of it, I decided to confront her about it. Bringing her into my bedroom and closing the door, I sat down on the bed and so did she.

"Blaziken...I've noticed you've been watching me for a while now," I said tenderly, "is there anything bothering you?"

She looked down at her foot-talons as she fiddled with her feathers, not willing to make eye contact with me. I asked what was the matter again and got the same treatment. I sighed and decided this wasn't going anywhere, so I stood to open the door...Blaziken standing shortly after I did.

"Well if you don't want to talk that's OK I guess," I said stretching, "whenever you wish to talk just come fi-WHOA!"

Oh boy, sometimes I'm too clumsy for my own good. I *was* gonna go open the door but my feet said otherwise. Next thing I know, I topple over right onto Blaziken. We both flopped back onto the bed, me on top of her.

We laid there for a couple of minutes. I noticed she was tense and had her eyes closed, even though she held onto me and had her head in my shoulder. I decided I should break from this accidental embrace and apologize. As I got up from the bed I turned back to her.

"Oh man I'm sorry, sometimes my feet have minds of their own. Again I'm so-eh? What's that smell?" I said, my mind going semi-blank once I picked up a sweet and spicy smell.

I looked at her on the bed. Although she shifted a little when I got up, overall she hadn't moved an inch and still hadn't relaxed. I was about to ask what had gotten into her when my gaze noticed something peculiar around her crotch. The feathers were matted slightly and they seemed to shimmer in the light coming in through the window. I rolled my head slightly and sighed. I knew what that meant...she was aroused, dripping wet. I didn't know THIS time of year was their mating season, though it makes sense with it being so hot out.

Perhaps this is why she was so tense and eyed me so much. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to mate with me. After all, I did raise her from a Torchic...not to mention that it wouldn't be the first time one of my Pokemon wanted to mate me. Hell half the team is already guilty of that.

"Oh is that all...you should have told me sooner," I quietly said to her, "I mean, I don't have any problems mating with you if you want."

She jerked her head up to me and emitted a confused noise, as if to say "Wait what with the what now?". I laughed a bit. Normally she's so confident, but here she was acting as shy as a new schoolgirl. I pulled off my shirt, half out of my own arousal because of her strong scent and half out of the room's temperature.

"There isn't anything to be nervous about. Just relax and trust yourself," I said, unbuckling my shorts and dropping them.

I'm not sure whether that was the right thing to say or not, since as soon as I managed to slip out of my boxers she lurched up and grabbed my by the waist, tossing me onto the bed. It hurt slightly, though the pain didn't last since as soon as I settled onto the bed she dove for my crotch like an eagle and took my flaccid penis into her beak, gently of course.

Oh man, I didn't want to move at all...not like she'd let me anyways. She had my legs pinned and if I tried to move them she'd just hold them down harder. Once my dick had hardened enough, a drop of pre just gracing her tongue, she detached and brought herself up to a position poised right over my member.

With a lustful look in her eyes, brought on by my own musk no doubt, she pinned my arms with her own claws and suddenly impaled herself onto my member. I gasped in pleasure.

She was tight but I didn't feel any sort of resistance or anything. Not even a hymen or anything. I didn't even know if her species even had hymens, though with the way she was acting I had to wonder if she had done this before.

I didn't have long to think, however, before she started up her own pace. It was rough and powerful, nearly slamming down as she gyrated into my crotch.

I didn't have any control over this little bout, not that I really cared with as good as it felt. I was in heaven with every pound and soon I found myself trying to buck in time with her. She allowed this and eventually we were in perfect sync, her doing down while I went up in blissful harmony.

Even good things can't last forever though. Soon I had reached my limit between the two of us and with a final thrust I erupted like a volcano into her cunt. She gasped out loud, nearly breathing fire onto my ceiling as her own climax was brought on by me filling her. Her pussy clamping around my cock, splashing me with her juices, only served to strengthen my orgasm as I pulsed over and over, filling her more and more with every shot.

About a minute later, she released her grip on me and flopped over to my side...her pussy leaking some of my seed. She gave me a few licks on the cheek as she drifted off to sleep. I, however, got up and waddled into the bathroom for a cold shower. After all, she IS a fire type and GOD DAMN was it hot today, both figurative and literally...

END.


	14. Poketeam No3 Meganium's Spring Delight

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Meganium drabble, and the third in my Personal Poketeam series. I felt pretty good when writing this so yeah...musta been her Aroma Therapy.

Title of this drabble is: Poketeam #3-Meganium's Spring Delight.

* * *

It was a happy spring day and I was just relaxing in the shade with my Meganium. We definitely needed this rest, seeing as how we had to chase Buneary around the house and then clean up everything she knocked over...of course, Nidoqueen and Weavile only added to the chaos when Weavile's favorite toy was broken during the chase and she blamed it on Nidoqueen, thus resulting at them fighting once again.

Anyways, we were just staring up at the clouds...staring...staring...until Meganium decided to want to play. She started tickling my feet, I was barefoot, with her vines resulting in me doubling over in laughter. Of course, I had to get my revenge. I leaped at her, poking and prodding in sensitive areas. She once again she tickled me with her vines and I returned it more.

This went on for a full minute before I managed to pin her, laughing all the while. She laughed for a while too, calming down from the tickle fight. Once she had calmed completely, she looked at me over her and closed her eyes. I lied there on top of her, resting my head while I regained my breath.

That rest didn't last long as she suddenly lurched, breaking the pin and getting up. She ran back into the house as fast as her legs would take her. I was confused. Why would she do that? Of course, that didn't last long as I placed my hand on my shorts. I immediately jumped. The front of my shorts were wet! It smelled sort of sweet and was slightly sticky to the touch. I sighed and proceeded after her.

Upon entering the house I immediately asked Zangoose if she'd seen Meganium. She pointed down the hall to to their room and I rushed to it. I heard soft sobs from inside and opened the door. There she was, curled up on her bed and crying into her pillow. I shut the door and locked it, I didn't want to be disturbed with her.

Upon hearing the door lock, Meganium looked up at me then buried her head back into her pillow. I walked over and plopped down as best I could on her bed. Sighing, I placed an arm around her.

"Oh come on, its nothing to be embarrassed about," I said softly, "I mean its just your heat. Hell, its worse for us males."

She lifted her head and turned to me with a teary look of confusion.

"Yeah its true. I can't count the time's I've gotten hard-ons when I didn't want them," I joked, "You're lucky it only happens during your heat, I have to worry about it year round."

She laughed through her tears and cheered up slightly. After all, I was right. She only had this once a year, no need to be embarrassed for getting wet over...after she thought about it, she turned to me. She knew what she wanted...

Meganium gathered herself up and advanced on me slowly. I backed up a bit and nervously chuckled. I knew that look, Weavile gave it to me enough to me before now. She wanted me...

"Uh...Megan...ok now...that's enough," I nervously said, still backing up.

She'd have none of that though. She lashed her vines out quickly ensnared me, yanking my pants and shirt off without letting me go. At this point, I pretty much knew it was pointless to deny her.

"Ok ok fine I'll do you," I sighed, her vines approaching my "areas", "at least let me do it my own way."

She loosened her vines around me and let me down. I sighed once again and cupped her head gently. I leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, her tongue dancing with my own as we explored each other. After breaking, she stared at me...waiting for the next step. I told her to get up and we switched places.

I laid down on her bed the best I could and motioned for her to lay down on top of me, facing my feet. She seemed to know what I wanted. Laying down, she braced so she wouldn't crush me and placed herself so her sex, now dripping, was in my face. I gripped her and started my work. I licked at her lower lips, parting them with every stroke, and sampled her juices. It tasted like honey...so good. She moaned and gasped at this treatment, but quickly focused on her task. She used her vines to grip my hardening member and crooned her neck to take it into her mouth.

Her tongue was amazing, curling around and stroking my dick with every suck. It sent pleasure plowing through me. Every slurp brought me closer and closer and I knew I had to increase my own efforts.

I plunged my tongue into her and used my fingers to tease her outer lips and clit. She shivered and twitched as I slurped and sucked at her tunnel. Suddenly, she moaned into my dick as she sprayed her sticky nectar into my waiting maw. I kept slurping, not wanting to miss anything.

It wasn't long until I followed suit and spewed my own cream into her mouth. Loud swallows followed as she gulped down every drop. She sighed as removed her mouth from my still hard tool. Getting up, she picked me up with her vines and again switched places with me. Now I was on top of her with my crotch rubbing up against her entrance.

I smiled as I lined myself up with her. She returned my smile and nodded, gripping me with her vines. With a sudden lurch forward, I was inside her. I grunted sharply as I hilted. She was so much tighter than I expected, twitching around me and all as I withdrew and thrust back in. It was warm, wet, and almost seemed to conform to me with every move.

Meanwhile, she seemed to be in heaven. Her breath was shallow and rapid, and she seemed to quiver under my grip on her. Quckly, she crooned her neck again and we were once again locked in a heated kiss. I picked up my pace, pounding into her with all the strength I could muster.

She moaned into the kiss as our primal dance continued, our bodies trembling and rocking with every one of my bucks. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin resounded throughout the room as our lovemaking kept up.

Soon my own breaths grew ragged as I felt the tale-tell tightening in my loins. With a great final thrust I hilted myself and blew my load deep into her cunt. She moaned loudly into our lasting kiss as her own powerful orgasm overtook her. Her contractions came in time with each pulse of my cock, clenching it and sucking every last drop of seed from my reservoir. We broke the kiss finally and I collapsed onto her, gripping her as she gripped me.

We laid there for the better part of a minute, panting and calming down from our endeavor. We let go of each other, pulling apart slowly. I withdrew myself from her and redressed on unsteady feet. She merely chuckled and curled up content on her bed. Light snoring followed signaling her sleep.

I unlocked the door and opened it gently, being sure to not make too much noise. Of course, that didn't happen as planed because when I turned the handle the door flopped open, dumping the rest of my team onto the foor. Apparently they had been listening in on our little romp, fingering themselves and such. They quickly picked themselves up and scattered in all directions, a couple of them stumbling slightly as they left. I rubbed my face and groaned, it was gonna be a looooong night...


	15. Poketeam No4 Lopunny's Easter Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Lopunny drabble, and the fouth in my Personal Poketeam series. Keep in mind that these aren't necessarily in chronological order nor in order of occurrence. So yeah, my poketeam is non-sequitur in the order I roll them.

Also, this is probably the longest of the poketeams. Not only that, but its totally out of character and full of senseless sex because my sleep deprived mind was not satisfied with anything I did. However, when things go into my other Poketeams, you might see some reoccuring mini-characters. Even though its over 5k words, its not gonna become its own story. Although, if enough people love it I might make it solo...doubt it though. Now...enjoy this horrible spawn of my insanity.

Title of this drabble is: Poketeam #4-Lopunny's Easter Surprise.

* * *

I woke up that fine spring morning and yawned hugely. After doing my normal morning routine, the rest of the team decided to show their face. It was never a dull moment around them...especially Nidoqueen and Weavile. They were always at odds...and today was no different. Within an hour of waking up they were fighting once again. I managed to separate the two with the help of Blaziken, holding back Nidoqueen, and Zangoose, holding back Weavile.

"God dammit, will you two try and give it a rest for one day?" I yelled, panting from the struggle, "I mean for fucks sakes its Easter weekend."

Once I had said Easter, I immediately froze and looked around. After not seeing a certain Lopunny in the room, I sighed in relief. It wasn't like I hated easter or anything...its just...Lopunny. There's two reasons I'm cautious on Easter around her...one is that she loves this holiday to death, probably hearing one too many "Easter Bunny" myths on TV, and two is that its during her heat period...and if there is one Pokemon on my team who has the hots for me the most, it would be her.

Anyways, the two Pokemon offered their apologies before they "tried" and make nice for once. Surprisingly, it actually worked and they started entertaining each other. I think it was just because they know what I go through nearly every easter weekend ever since she evolved...that and Meganium decided to join them and she was usually referee between the two. They stand guard, but sometimes she manages to slip by, whether through a window or when they're changing shifts I don't fucking know. All I know is that I'm usually "tapped out" by easter sunday...and by tapped out, I mean all of my seed for the next month.

Well...the rest of the day went smoothly. I found it odd that Lopunny didn't show up that day to try and jump my bones, although I could have sworn I caught her stalking a couple of times. However, I never let my guard down once. Bathroom, showering, relaxing...I never stopped watching for her and one of my other Pokemon were always nearby to run interference in case she decides to pounce.

During dinner, she turned up and sat at her usual spot to eat. Meganium kept an eye on her while she kept eyes locked on me. She ate up as much as she could, knowing she'd need the energy later. I ate just about an equal amount...knowing I'd also need the energy if she managed to sneak by. Afterwards, she gave me a sly wink before hopping off to who knows where...

That night, I turned in for bed and posted Wevile to take the first watch. She gave me a haphazard salute and stood outside my door. I got ready to sleep by taking off my clothes, throwing them in the corner, and flopping straight down onto my bed (I sleep in the nude...so what?). I was so tired, half from dinner and half from being constantly on guard that I forgot to check if my window was locked...which it wasn't.

I don't know how much time had past but my eyes snapped open when I suddenly heard a very low "puuny~" that was barely audible. I sat straight up to come face to face with Lopunny. I was about to call for one of the others when suddenly she lunged forwards and locked my into a passionate kiss from the get-go. Unfortunately, due to a dream I was having prior to her intrusion I already had a hard-on ready to go. She was never one for foreplay, so she positioned herself right above my cock as she broke the kiss and gave me a seductive smile.

I knew at this point that it was pointless to call out for one of the others...Lopunny won this time. I just gave in and grabbed her waist before pulling her down hard onto my shaft. She fought to suppress a squeal as I swiftly took her, withdrawing and thrusting back into her hard. I knew that she'd be at it for several hours into the night, so why not get this first round over as quickly as possible. I gave it my all, nearly a human blur as I pounded her tender pussy.

I locked her into yet another kiss so she could moan without fear. It wasn't long until we both came upon our release. I shot ropes of seed into her womb as her tunnel convulsed around me. She got up off of my softening member an allowed me to nap until the second round...and then third round...and then fourth round, each time getting a bit more kinkier. I'll leave that to your imagination. Soon I was drained for the night and she let me sleep.

Now there is one thing you might not know about Lopunny. Normally, if a Pokemon is in the ground group, there is about a, say, ten to twenty percent chance of pregnancy if a human decides to make one into his personal cumdumpster or vice versa...BUT, but if you add the rare human-shapes classification to the group, the number immediately shoots up to about...oh I don't know...ninety-eight fucking percent! Yeah...guess what Lopunny's egg group classification is. If you guessed Ground/Human-shapes then you'd be correct.

So yeah...imagine the look on my face when I just banged my Lopunny only to wake up the next morning to find a small clutch of Pokemon eggs in the corner of my room. Lopunny is also one of the only species to ovulate constantly when in their heat cycle, allowing them to lay one egg after another as long as they have a constant supply of sperm...yeah. Needless to say, I was not a happy camper that day. Even though I didn't destroy the eggs (that's something Team Rocket would do ya know), I still had to keep them safe so I left them where they stood.

All throughout the day the rest of my team cause me little trouble. With the mood I was in, they'd practically get corporal punishment if they pissed me off. It went by pretty quick and soon dinner was upon us. As per usual, Lopunny only showed up for dinner, eating as much as possible and giving me a sly wink before leaving once more. I really didn't want to be visited by her again tonight, still sore from the previous night.

This time when I went to bed, I made sure that damn window was locked before stripping down and leaping into my bed. I looked around the room to see if she might have crept in earlier, but she was no where to be found. Content, I flopped backwards and slowly fell asleep. It was a pretty good dream I was having...until I heard what I hoped I wouldn't hear again.

"puuunny~"

I know damn well I locked that window. I merely groaned and turned over, hoping I was just dreaming it. That hope, and the dream, was shattered when I heard something I didn't expect to hear. "puunny?", "Lopun~", "voir~". My eyes snapped open and widened to near saucers. I flopped straight up in my bed to come face to face with my Lopunny. However...she wasn't alone.

There were two other Lopunny, one female...and one male, and a...a...Gardevoir, female. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. That would sure explain how they got into the window...thought that would also mean my night just went from bad to worse...well actually that wasn't entirely true I guess. Its all about perspective. I guess to some it would be an awesome thing to be in the middle of a Lopunny orgy with a Gardevoir but to me...well...I guess I'm gonna try for the title of "Legendary Libido".

My Lopunny was onto me, bringing me into her usual "victory kiss". I knew I needed to focus. With this new challenge, I was gonna need all the endurance I had. As soon as she broke the kiss, I was pushed down onto my back by Gardevoir's psychic abilities as she planted herself right onto my face. Apparently she wanted to feel first hand how great my tongue work was. I went to work on her. Damn she tasted amazing, like a fresh melon but lighter. She moaned out in pleasure as it reached my tongue everywhere, my arms holding her thin waist down.

Wait...cried out in pleasure? Where was the rest of my team? Well...as I would find out later, Gardevoir used her hypnosis to sleep everyone in my team so they couldn't come even if I called them. Clever girl...anyways, I immediately felt the lashing of tongues on my shaft before the taletell feeling of a vagina surrounding it. The Lopunny two female Lopunny were taking turns riding me while the other rode the male Lopunny, who was laid out beside me.

We were closer together than I thought we were, seeing as how I saw its fuzzy chocolate colored paw reach up and rub Gardevoir's near non-existent breasts. Making her cry out in pleasure once more. She was close to release, obviously not used to this kind of situation before. I sealed the deal by pinching her clit between my fingers while wildly lashing out with my tongue into her. With a solid cry she came, spraying her delicious juices into my mouth.

It caused a sort of chain reaction. I came right after her, loosing my seed into the Lopunny that was currently riding me, which caused her to cum. Seeing the both of us bust made the male Lopunny loose his own seed into the Lopunny riding him, and she went out as well. We took an hour to recovery and Egg laying (damn Lopunny eggs develop fast). Once that was over, we once again went at it...but this time with different partners. This time Gardevoir wanted to feel my cock up her tunnel, so she went down onto me.

Keep in mind I haven't moved at all yet. Gardevoir was facing away from me and it looked as though she was sucking something. I peered over her and saw a Lopunny directly in front of her and judged that she was sucking off the male. However, the my Lopunny and the other one saw to it that my face wasn't vacant for long.

Soon they were pseudo-scissoring on top of my face, their juices from the friction dripping down into my mouth. I sucked at both of their clits, seeing as how they were touching in front of me. They both had a deep chocolate taste that was to die for, one bittersweet while the other one tasted like milk chocolate.

It was heavenly...and speaking of heavenly, the Gardevoir was doing a damn good job of riding me. I let her bounce on her own on my shaft as I took my hands off her waist and decided to use my fingers for better things. I took and shoved fingers from both hands into the two Lopunny's waiting cunts as I sucked. They completely lost it and squealed into each other's fur as they came hard onto my face, some getting into my mouth.

The sound of the two Lopunnies creaming at the same time was all it took for the male to give his next load into Gardevoir's mouth. That heavy musk he gave off jarred my own nuts into opening the floodgates and I blew it all over Gardevoir's inner walls. We all relaxed after that round, since there was no Lopunny eggs to be laid (and Gardevoirs can't have eggs from either Lopunny or I anyhow).

Anyways, round three start! Finally I get a position change. My back was starting to cramp from banging while laying down the whole time. One of the Lopunnies waved her ass at me while spreading her pussy apart. I didn't know if it was mine or the other but I didn't care at this point. I immediately crawled over and shoved it in as far as it would go. She yelled out as she felt the meat impale her. She was tight...and so I knew she wasn't mine, since she seemed newer.

My Lopunny got in front of her (did I mention I had a king sized bed?) and brought her into a kiss while the male Lopunny rammed her from behind. Gardevoir didn't want to be left out so she got above the two females and brought me into a kiss while the male leaned up and started eating her out. I decided to give the tight pussy I was banging a good workout by plowing her as hard and fast as I could.

Oh boy did she scream out in ecstasy after that. I think it was the quickest I've came since we've started this whole thing, spewing my man juice all over her walls...though it wasn't for lack of her trying, her orgasm milking my dick. Again, it was a chain as Gardevoir suddenly blew into the males mouth. Speaking of him, I think this was the first time I've heard him moan out as he spewed into my Lopunny. I was half jealous but it was a sort of possession thing...but yeah, his moan was so damn feminine! I couldn't tell if it was him or her that came...and the fact they came at the same time didn't help things.

Relaxation time...and egg laying. Ya know, normally I can't watch but this orgy must be doing something to my mind since I actually watched with interest. With as much as they grunted in ovipositing those things...it looked like it hurts to be honest. Another thing...GOD DAMN can their vagina's stretch! I mean what the hell are they fucking made out of! Those eggs gotta be what...six inches in diameter at their widest point? Shit...now I know how that damn Skitty and Wailord story musta went down...

Anyways, after rest and relaxation (it was like...two...three AM at this point? I didn't know...) it was time for round four! It seemed as though that Gardevoir needed an extended rest period so she decided to sit this one out...though it didn't stop her from masturbating to watching us go at it like...well...rabbits! I had one in missionary position pounding into her without a care in the world as she hollered, though if I had went any gentler I think she would have thrown me across the room.

The other Lopunny positioned her cunt right into my face with her face into the mattress. I immediately started eating her out, making her moan and grind herself into my face. The male apparently wasn't content on jerking that four incher he has so he decided to cut in...rather rudely I might add. I scooted back slightly, taking the one I was banging with me, and allowed him to get his cock n' balls into her.

Now...I don't know if it was the pheromones given off by the Lopunny or the musk of that male Lopunny but the two orbs rocking back in forth in front of me seemed to entrance me. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and grabbed the male in front of me, bringing his orbs back to settle on my face. He gave a surprised squeak as I took one ball into my mouth and started suckling for a bit before moving onto the next.

He had to start pulling her into him instead of thrusting in order to continue fucking her...not that it really mattered as he blew his load into her a few seconds later with a loud groan. I had both of his balls in my mouth and felt them pulsing and churning to pump its contents out. This and the front row to the musk he released made me cream inside the Lopunny I was fucking at the time.

Relaxation and ovipositing time...and as the time passes, I just wanna ask a question...does oral sex with a male that isn't your species while banging a female make you bi? Or is it a total loophole? Either way...I...hmm. I don't have a proper answer to that. Anyways, this would make my fourth load and humans can only blow four per day...at least without help. I opened the lower drawer of my bedside table and told them I needed to get a drink of water. I took the small bottle of pills from the drawer and went into the kitchen.

I promised I would never use these pills again...that I was over my lecherous younger days when I used to sleep with everyone, man or Pokemon I came across. I'm sorry...I have to break this promise honey, just this once. I took out a couple of pills from the bottle and swallowed them with the water. It would take half an hour to take effect...plenty of time. I replaced the top of the bottle and used the restroom while I waited. Apparently there was a line since everyone had to go as well, my Lopunny coaching them on how to use it.

After that was out of the way, we returned to the bedroom and I replaced the pills to the drawer. If you're curious...they're an experimental enhancement drug that I managed to get my hands on through the underground. I've suffered no permanent damage, but some side effects from them...although if you count a super-active sex drive rivaling any sex-oriented Pokemon a negative effect then I guess the pill is totally bad for you. It supposedly would be able to make a normal human able to produce over ten times as much semen than he normally would...at the risk of burning out your sex drive. It was a risk I would have to take...again...

I could only hope for the best as I went into the fifth round. I could feel the pills working...I felt like I needed to fuck something and QUICK! I told the male Lopunny to sit this one out...I could take this round all on my own. The next half hour or so went by in a blur. I could feel my balls almost constantly churn as they adjusted to their new output.

There was so much cum...I practically filled all three of them one after the other. Twenty shots per pussy...thats the magic of those damned pills. Its also where you gotta be quick. If it settles too long during the adjustment phase, then you risk that damage. You've gotta get rid of the excess...and the three wasn't enough.

As they recovered from their fill and now ovipositioning (the Gardevoir sitting out of course), I dashed to the bathroom. I jacked like never before, pumping load after load in the toilet until my balls finally calmed down. The adjustment phase was over...thank god. Now I could glide into the rest of the night as a sex god...if only for the night.

Round six went without a hitch. It seemed as though the two bunny girls needed an extended rest to regain their energy (turns out I filled them so full that they went three eggs in a row) and so it was just gardevoir, the bunny guy, and I. She sucked my cock while he took her from behind, this time in the ass instead of her vag (hole mixup). It was fine though, since Gardevoir seemed to welcome the change. It seemed as though my normal volume and the like returned...that damned adjustment phase I tell you.

It took half of hour of her tonguework and sucking before I finally blew mine into her mouth. She actually liked the taste of mine for some reason...and I found out why when she brought me into a kiss with my cum still on her tongue. Apparently a side effect of the pills makes your semen taste sweet...ish. I say ish because I think I detected some bitterness there...and by some, I mean almost enough to negate the saltiness.

The next few rounds went down without any hitches at all, both the fucking and the eggs and it wasn't until the tenth round that I spotted a problem...

"Uh I'd hate to rain out the parade...but we're running out of room for eggs," I said.

They looked around and they saw I was right. Each of the corners were maxed and it was starting to encroach the walkway and the rest area. We thought for a while until I noticed the time. It was five thirty am...just an hour or two until sunrise, which is when this orgy would officially end. I decided to throw caution out the window and arranged the pillows at the head of the bed into a small nest.

"Fuck it, we'll use the bed," I said, knowing I'd have to sleep the couch.

They all nodded and we went straight back to fucking. Gardevoir had enough for the night and she fell asleep in the resting spot. Heh...I guess being not so physical has its limits. The male and I were nearly side by side, but facing opposite directions, as we banged our bunnygirls, I did mine while he did the other. This time it was the male's turn to surprise me, though I think it was just the rush at the time since we were on the clock. He reached across and cradled my face in his hands just before he took my lips onto his. This was the full shebang too, tongue and all.

In all honesty, I think it was the super sex drive talking, but I enjoyed it. I kissed back with equal passion as we continued our thrusting. We didn't even notice as the girls came around us until we felt our own release for the umpteenth time. They laid their eggs and one more round was had, but this time I had a trick up my sleeve. As they were starting to lay the final two eggs, the male and I came up behind them and started fondling them, stroking their small tits and engorged clits.

Last but not least, we shoved our cocked up their ass. They were between pain and pleasure as they forced the eggs out while being fucked at the same time. Oh boy their ecstasy induced screams were priceless as they came jets behind the eggs, slathering them with their fluids even more so than they were as we released into their asses.

This was absolutely it for the night. If they didn't stop, they doubt they'd have the energy to move. It was fine with us. Even with the pill, I was exhausted and wanted to sleep, and I bet the other male was thinking the exact same thing. I just stared at the still asleep Gardevoir and told them to leave her be.

I placed the ball onto the bedside counter and helped my Lopunny and the male carry out the exhausted other female out the window. My Lopunny then decided to carry the other female back to her home since the male didn't feel like it. I was about to usher him out until he started to squeal in protest. I was confused as to why he didn't want to leave until he looked me square in the eye. I didn't think this night could get any weirder...I was wrong.

It was so sudden...I didn't have time to react. React to what? To him giving me another full on kiss. I knew it couldn't have just been the passion of the moment, that having died down quite a bit ago. Although we were still surrounded with pheromones of the females, I could smell his musk coming off strong...and if I could smell his, I KNOW he could smell mine. He broke the kiss and I saw it in his eyes. He wanted me...in fact, I've saw this glint for a while now...since round four or five. The lust in his eyes was plain as day.

I nodded and watched as he climbed back upon my bed. Instead of motioning me right away, he took the pre that was now leaking in anticipation from his dick and combined it with the leftover liquid still on the eggs from the girl's orgasms. Taking that in his hands, he parted his back cheeks and slathered it all over his puckered hole, even sticking a finger or two inside himself to pave the way before he held his cheeks open and stared at me with his lusty eyes.

He...he wanted me to fuck him in the ass. I...I didn't know what to say...what to think as I stared as his quivering hole and twitching cock. Maybe I didn't think at all at that point, I don't know. My body was on auto it seemed as an erection reformed, twitching its own anticipation as pre started to flow. I knew my balls were far from spent, because of earlier reasons, and he obviously wasn't ready to call it quits.

I walked over and crawled onto the bed, where he awaited. Gently, I grabbed hold of his waist and placed the tip of my tool at his ass. I could feel the muscles twitch and tense up under it as he cock still twitched. With one swift motion, I sank into him, his improvised lube and my own pre letting me slide into him. He moaned as I ran into his prostate when hilted. I let go of his waist as he let go of his cheeks to brace himself on the bed. My arms wrapped around him, my right hand drifting down to wrap around his shaft while my left hand gripped his chest.

I fondled his chest as I began my motions. It was difficult at first, but as the lube of my pre built and he relaxed some it became easier to withdraw and thrust back in again. It seemed as though his breasts and nipples was just like the females, if not just as sensitive as I pinched and twisted them gently between my fingers. He moaned loudly with every thrust, the head of my cock slamming headlong into his prostate and the force of my hits moving the cock in my hands in a similar thrusting motion.

The way his ass twitched around my penis felt just like a vag, if not more since it was obviously tighter. It...it felt amazing! He was so much like a female, except for that prominent musk that only a male could have and of course his male bits...but man his musk. I don't know what came over me...I just started thrusting like no tomorrow, feeling my release tug at my testicles.

As I slammed my length into him, I just...I couldn't hold it any more and suddenly I released into his ass with a loud grunt. He couldn't take it either, the feeling of my warm cream squirting itself out against where his prostate should be...it pushed him over the edge and he came ropes into my hand. I withdrew my softening meat from his anus, backing up as I brought my cum covered hand to my face. I sniffed his musk and licked the stuff from my hand. It was salty sweet, probably from all the berries he'd eat, but it was great. Of course, any questions I had earlier about sexual alignment was dashed by this. I'm totally bi.

However, despite how he panted, he wasn't done yet. Now was his turn. He gently pushed me onto my back as he gently licked at my semi-hard prick. I knew what he was going to do, and did him one better. I grabbed him and turned him until his crotch was in my face, just like earlier. I gently fondled his nuts as I licked the left over cum off of his, now hard again, shaft. Once it was clean, I took it into my mouth and suckled it gently, taking in the musk of the balls in my face. He did the same to me and we nearly engaged in a contest...who could suck off the other first.

He sucked pretty hard on me and deepthroated me, exchanging his breath with ever withdrawal. I still held the edge though, sometimes changing from sucking his cock to sucking his balls while jerking him. I could feel the muscles tense underneath his balls, I had to make him cum first. I took a finger and stuck it back into his ass, in order to massage his prostate.

It was almost instantaneous...he moaned into my shaft and suddenly started thrusting into my mouth before he blew yet another load. I don't think he even had any sperm left at this point, but his salty sweet shot back to my throat and I swallowed it readily. He pulled away from my cock and gasped. I couldn't take the musk and my balls churned to pump out what I had left into his maw. A little bit of my semen dribbled from his mouth as he he swallowed what he could. That was totally it, I was exhausted and so was he.

I curled up on the little space I had on the bed because of the eggs and went to sleep. The male Lopunny cuddled into me and also fell asleep, thoroughly spent. I heard my Lopunny come back in through the window, and I think when she saw us two curled there on the bed she smiled and quietly walked out the door and into her room.

…

A few hours later I woke up and stretched. God damn I was sore and everything was fuzzy...yet another side effect. Ugh, I scratched my head thinking everything was a dream until I felt something fuzzy in my side. I looked down to find the male Lopunny from last night. I guess it wasn't a dream. Without waking him, I crawled up from the bed and I carefully made my way around the eggs and grabbed some clothes from the closet.

I did my morning routine and the team was groggy but otherwise fine as they awoke from their slumber. They weren't aware anything even happened at all...until they saw the huge egg cache in the bedroom. They immediately questioned me about the event, which I just answered with a sentence.

"Lopunny decided to give me an Easter Surprise," I said.

Of course...now...what the hell do I do with all the eggs? I thought hard and remembered there was supposed to be an Easter Event in the square. Thats how we were gonna get rid of them! When Gardevoir and the male awoke, I let them leave as they pleased...but they didn't want to leave. I didn't have any Pokeballs to capture them in and no rooms for them. They looked pretty sad, but I made a deal. They could visit from time to time if they wished. They perked up immediately and agreed. Leaving, Gardevoir waved goodbye and the male Lopunny gave me a small kiss before they disappeared into the woods.

Anyways, after we were all awake and situated, the team and I each took a bundle of eggs to the Easter fair to give away. Some people even wanted to pay me for the special "Easter Lopunny" eggs. Eventually I got rid of each and every one of them, though it took most of the day. After that, it was just like normal...well normal as it can get with a house full of Pokemon who like me "too" much.

End?


	16. Poketeam No5 Weavile's Midnight Training

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Weavile drabble and the fifth in my personal poketeam series. Many people seem to be waiting for this one...and to be honest I was too. Here we go!

The title of this drabble is: Wevile's Midnight Training

* * *

I was in the middle of shivering my ass off underneath my quilts on a fine winter night. It wasn't all bad...dreams of Blaziken kept me warm most of the time. Either that or Zangoose. Her fur is pretty warm...not to mention her heat is soon too. Ever since her first time with me, she has been drawn to me every winter heat to satisfy her. Not that I really mind...most of the team are drawn to me like that too, and besides...she's warm, and these blankets don't really do the job as well as I wanted them too. Oh well, that's what I get for living in a cold part of the country.

Anyways, I was doing perfectly freezing on my own until I heard a familiar rapping at my door. I rolled over and sighed. That would be Weavile. Every Wednesday night, when winter starts, she has the nerve to wake me up and train her. Always at midnight too, never before or after...right on midnight. I growled as I sat up into the cold air, got up, and quickly dressed myself in my warmest clothes and jackets. Looping on a second belt over my clothes, I hung both my sturdy hunting knives from it before opening the bedroom door.

Sure enough, there was Weavile up and ready to go. I yawned and shook off the fatigue. Even though I was doing it for her, since she loves keeping in top shape like this, its also kind of for me too. I love going out at nights, even thought I haven't as much time as I'd like to have as of late. Now people always ask me why I like going out at nights, despite the obvious dangers. Well...I just tell them that I love the night air. Its so different than the day air...seriously. Also, some have asked my why I carry knives instead of guns...guns aren't my style, though I'd carry one if I actually felt the need to.

However, the Pokemon around here aren't tougher than your wild Houndoom so it really isn't a big deal. Sometimes you might run into an Ursarang...but then that's when you just get the fuck out of there. I also have my good shape to thank Weavile for, her training gets rough sometimes so between her and rest of my team I get a constant workout. I'm nearly strong enough to crush a large rock with a single punch...I'd break my hand in the process but I'm strong enough to.

While the rest of the team slept, we went out the door and into the woods. There's a small clearing not far inside, so we use it as a training ground. Only a few minutes walk and we got there. Weavile ran into the middle of the clearing and immediately took up a ready stance. I got out my knives and before we started I wanted to make one thing clear.

"Weavile...don't go overboard," I said, "The last time you did, my best clothes got wrecked because of your claws."

She merely rolled her eyes at me and resumed her stance. I took up a stance of my own and focused. This was just a training fight...we weren't trying to hurt each other...so be on defense. I really wish someone would tell her that though...as suddenly she rushed at me with everything she had. Leaping, she brought her claw down to mince anything that was standing right where I was. Luckily, I saw it coming and rolled out of the way at the last second.

Next was my turn. I leaped at her with both my knives, wielding them like a reverse Scyther...and just because it was a training session didn't mean I was gonna go easy on her, just that we weren't supposed to hurt each other...to badly. I kept swiping at her with alternating speeds, trying to trip her up. It seemed ineffective as each one of my blows were blocked by her steel-like claws. Soon I began to tire so I went on the defensive to regain some of my stamina. She immediately began at me, like how I was doing except faster. I had a bit of trouble keeping up but I held my own.

This game of back and forth went on for a good while, neither of us letting up. The sound of metal on whatever it was her claws were made out of resounded through the snowy forest. Soon we were both exhausted, not even having touched the other. We called it a night and returned home, though she has a habit of riding my back on the way.

Well...the next Wednesday came and Weavile was once again ready to fight. I've pretty much come to expect this from Weavile as I was already out of bed and dressed that night. So we went out once again to the training area and faced each other. However, this time I noticed something odd. There was a strange glint in her eyes as the light of the moon reflected off. It was like...I don't know, it was familiar and yet different at the same time. She was already in her stance and she seemed to be shaking slightly.

Anyways, I didn't pay it any heed and got out my knives...though I wish I paid it closer attention. Suddenly, she was like a blur coming straight at me and swiping at me nearly faster than the eye could see. Thankfully, my eyes were sharpened over the years of training and I was able to keep up with her blows...though just barely. Each swipe threatened to break my guard and if I didn't do something soon...

I quickly spun out of her barrage and crossed up my own attacks. She knocked away my blows and proceeded on her own offensive. It was like she was a completely different fighter now. I kept up blocking her attacks until she managed to get the upper hand with a faint attack. Acting as though she was gonna come up from below with her claw, I kept a knife to block, but she suddenly changed up and swiped across. I barely had enough time to get my other knife up to block and duck away.

One of Weavile's claws manage to rake across above my left eyebrow. It drew blood and she backed away quickly before licking it off her claws with a wicked smirk. I felt where she cut me at...it didn't feel too deep, but I could feel the blood leaking out and over my eyebrow. I drew the glove back and the tips had crimson on them. I growled...if that was how she wanted to play it...then that's how she's gonna get it.

I had enough, no more games. I rushed at her at my absolute limit, swiping and slashing at her with all of my might. It was her turn to be on the ropes as I barraged her guard with slashes and stabs of my own. She even had trouble keeping up as I was going as fast as I possibly could. Heavy clangs and clashes resounded throughout the forest and even the snow itself seemed to stop.

Soon, I had broken through her guard and kicked her to the ground. With a short leap, I pinned her arms and legs with my own and brought a knife barely an millimeter from her face. It was so close, in fact, that it actually nicked into her skin right between the eyes. A few droplets of blood accumulated in the fur before dripping down the sides of her nose and into her eyes. I could see the look of fear in them as she stared at the knife and into my own eyes.

"I...win..." I said in a hard voice, before letting up off her and walking off in the direction of the house after sheathing my knives.

I didn't even know if Weavile followed me back to the house...though at that point I didn't care. She could have killed me with her attacks if I didn't dodge and block as well as I did. The only thing I cared about at that moment was treating this gash and going to sleep. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep enough to warrant stitches as I patched it up as well as I could before going off to bed. I snuggled into the covers without taking off my warm clothes...maybe I should just sleep in them from now on.

The following few mornings Weavile was around as normal...but she seemed off. The others asked me about the cut above my brow, but I dismissed it as an accident. My concern wasn't for that...but for Weavile. I know the training got out of hand, but that didn't mean I don't care. She seemed to become docile, as if she lost her spark. Whenever she would make eye contact with me, she'd quickly look away. She even didn't mess with Nidoqueen. All of this really worried me, and I hoped it was just a passing thing. Maybe she'd be back to normal on Wednesday...

When that Wednesday night rolled around, I was ready in my warm clothes and weapons. There was a soft knock on the door, unlike the usual hardy knock that usually came. I opened the door and there was Weavile. She looked nervous, curling up her paws against her chest as she entered. I sighed and picked her up. She squeaked in protest but I held her against me.

"Look, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is," I said, as I looked her in the eyes, "I won't let you go until you give me some hint."

Though she avoided my gaze, I could see the same sort of glint that was in her eyes but it was again different from back when we fought. It was like there was no determination. I tried hard to look into her eyes but she kept avoiding her. Soon, I got fed up and held in head in place while I stared into those red eyes of hers. She didn't try to resist with her claws but merely tried to look away with the eyes themselves, but it was no use as her eyes soon became locked with mine.

The longer her eyes stayed locked the quicker the pace of her breathing became. The glint from the back at the previous training night came back, but for a third time it was different. There was no malice or anything like there was during that training day, thought the determination seemed to have returned. She was breathing heavy at this point and suddenly she reached forward with her paws and grabbed my head while I had hers. With a great pull, she suddenly brought my face into hers and locked lips with me.

This startled the hell out of me...I didn't know anything about Weavile mating habits or anything but I knew what she wanted. I soon felt her tongue lap on my lips and I allowed her entrance. Our tongues were soon entangled with each others, exploring and battling for dominance. Her rough tongue curled around my fat one and we dueled it out...until mine came out on top. We broke for air and I could see it in her eyes. I stripped my clothes enough to be warm yet exposed and kissed her again.

However, Weavile broke it soon and stood in the center of the bed in a mock battle stance. I got a slight hunch on what she wanted, but I wasn't entirely sure. I entered a half-naked stance of my own and soon we were having a play fight there on the bed. She wasn't really trying that hard and soon I had pinned her just like how I did the last training fight. There was a fear in her eyes like last time but it was different. It wasn't a look of pure fear, but the kind of unknowing anticipation. I leaned down and locked her into another kiss.

She returned it readily and soon she was breathing heavy again. I could smell her feminine musk rising from her as I looked down. I was hard and she was dripping wet. I took and flipped her so where she was on all fours without giving her a chance to break free. She panted in anticipation as my cock teased her tender hole. I pushed forwards and it sank into her, slowly at first but once the head slipped in the rest of the shaft quickly followed. She moaned loudly and shuddered as she took in shaky breaths, more from her ecstasy instead of her fear.

I suddenly realized what she wanted...or had planned, thought it might have backfired. I think it might be the same for all Weavile females...they challenge a Male they've been checking out as a mate for a while to a test of skill and battle prowess, almost like an official trainer battle. If the female wins, then she deems him unworthy and finds another. If the male wins, however, she becomes submissive and lets him ravish her. That out of control fight...the glint in her eye...the way she reacted when I had her beat. It all made sense. The more I thought about it, the more I noticed her musk rising up and the way she manually clenched around me. She wanted me to continue...

I happily obliged and soon I was thrusting into her hard and fast, the dull sound of my balls slapping against her wet fur seeming to be amplified.. It was such a rush...being in complete control while you had your way...is this how Blaziken feels every time she mates with me? It was amazing. She nearly started to holler out from the constant piston pace I was pounding her with as she came once, clenching and convulsing around my dick. I quickly put a hand over her mouth, not wanting her moans and screams to wake the team.

I alternated my pace from slow to fast, to make this experience last as long as it could. In fact, it went on for ten or twenty minutes with the way I paced and before long after I felt the tug of release. I sped up dramatically, making her cum not once more, but twice more in a row as I slammed into her at max. With the way I covered her mouth, her screams of pleasure were but mere muffled moans as I felt her cum over and over onto my crotch. I couldn't take it any more myself and I suddenly released my own floodgates, filling her with my hot seed.

Weavile gasped as the ice Pokemon felt the warm liquid fill her. I let her go just in time for her to arch her back in her fourth and final orgasm. Her nearly screaming at the top of her lungs if my hand wasn't there as stars flared all across her vision as her hardest cunt convulsion milked my tool for all it was worth. I think I might have pumped an additional load into her because of that free of charge and soon we were both panting and calming. I withdrew from her and flopped down on my back. She crawled up on top of her and shoved it back in before settling down and sleeping on top of me. I smiled and pulled the quilts over the two of us. She moaned slightly in her sleep and cuddled closer into me. I fell asleep soon afterwards...

The next morning, Weavile seemed to be back to her old snide self. However, I did notice a small change. She was more obedient whenever I issued a request or demand of her, usually completing the task without fail. Even when she got into fights with Nidoqueen, I only have to tell her to knock it off and she stops fighting with her...for the while. Once, she apologized to me in her way when I broke them up once more...but a second later she gave me a sly wink before turning back around an belting Nidoqueen one and running off. As I helped Nidoqueen I chuckled to myself. Even if she had all the obedience in the world...something never change.

End.


	17. Poketeam No6 For My Nidoqueen

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

Author's Notes: This is my Nidoqueen drabble and the final, and largest, in my Personal Poketeam series. I've said it in my earlier fictions but Nidoqueen is one of my favorites, if not my most favorite, so I can't help myself. I'll try and make it good, though I have a cold so it probably won't be. To some of you it might seem familiar...and if not then oh well. Also, the trainer and star of my Poketeam series gets a name in this one. I've added titles to the parts for ease since I won't break this up as to keep it in the spirit of the Personal Poketeam Series so if you need to take a break and come back later then go ahead.

Use Ctrl-F to navigate the parts:

Part 2: The Isshu League Function

Part 3: Cheating Death

Part 4: The Mixup

Part 5: Operation Lazarus

Part 6: Home Again

Part 7: For My Nidoqueen

Part 8: On the Road Again

Title of this drabble is: Poketeam #6, For My Nidoqueen...

* * *

Ah, autumn...I can tell you right now that its not one of my better seasons. Its the season when it starts to get colder...not to mention leaves. When I say leaves, I mean leaves...leaves everywhere! Guess who has to rake them up? Yeah that's right...I DO! Ugh...I swear to Arceus that every time I get up a pile that new ones just magically appear in the yard. At least my Pokemon try to help...well most of them anyways, though today they seemed to want to stay in.

Meganium likes to stay indoors during this time...period. Being grass type, autumn must be a transitional season for her from active to couch potato. Course who could blame her? Autumn sucks...hell I'd be inside if it weren't for the damn trees dumping leaves in my yard every chance they get. Speaking of which, I kept a lookout for Weavile.

Weavile likes to mess with me instead of help me. Whenever she sees a pile of leaves its like its holding a huge sign that says "JUMP IN ME!" and so I have to watch for her. Not that it does much good mind you, as just when I was getting a few that fell a bit away from the pile I hear a loud "WEAVILE" and then the sound of leaves fluffing everywhere.

"Dammit Weavile! Every time I do rake leaves, you do this! I don't rake up the leaves for you to just play in them," I yelled, "Shoo! Away with you!"

Weavile looked up for about two seconds before resuming her play. Apparently she was having too much fun to just leave well enough alone. I do admit that she looked cute when she dug and flailed around in the pile...but I still had a job to do. However, the pile suddenly went quiet. No sound at all coming from the leaves. I was confused...did she get bored and decide to take a nap?

I put down the rake and walked over to the pile in question. A couple of seconds was all I had to look at it when she sprang from the pile and pushed me down to the ground. Next thing I knew, I was engaged in a tongue-battle with her. I broke off the kiss and laughed a bit.

"Oh so THAT'S your game...hah well I still have work to do, so maybe later tonight," I said, "and don't fight with Nidoqueen or else no knocking boots for you!"

Weavile responded with an affirmative cry and climbed off me to go back inside. I swear ever since we mated last winter there is nothing she won't do to get me in her. She's practically insatiable and she hates when I do the others...huh maybe I should try inviting her in next time I tap Zangoose. I mean, last time I had a multi-some was with Lopunny and I had a blast.

Anyways, I digress. As I lied there for a good few minutes, I groaned once I remembered who I was talking to just now. I know I told her not to mess with Nidoqueen but its too hard for her to resist. In fact, three...two...one...suddenly a crash from in the house. Those two are always going at it...and I always had to step in between the two. I got up and went inside to survey the damage. Upon opening the door I had to duck to avoid a flying toy. Man, they were REALLY going at it this time. I let myself in and closed the door behind me.

Lopunny was knocked flat, probably the victim of a evaded charge by Nidoqueen, and Zangoose was hidden under the table, obviously not wanting to have any part of this particular fight. Meganium and Blaziken were trying their best to hold the two back, but with Meganium in her weakened state she had her hands full with Nidoqueen. Weavile seemed to be in a frenzy too and even Blaziken was having difficulty. With the damage the two of them caused...and with them fighting almost all the time...I just snapped.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

At once all of them, except the unconscious Lopunny of course, turned their head to face me. I was pissed as hell with what they did, by they I mean Nidoqueen and Weavile, and it showed. Immediately the pair tried to suck up to me or shift blame but I was tired of this damn dance. Day in and day out the two of them were always at each others throats and I've had it.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! Do the two of you know how much it costs to replace everything you break! DO YOU!" I yelled in anger, "Even with the amount I make, between the two of you I'm nearly broke! That means that we're THIS close from being homeless! THIS...FUCKING...CLOSE!"

They tried to interject their own say at this point but I wouldn't let them. They WOULD listen this time. Blaziken and Meganium took this opportunity to beat feet into a different part of the house. The two offending Pokemon winced as I kept on...

"Now...you are gonna clean up this mess and then make up. From this point on, if you two fight one more time...just ONE MORE TIME, and I'm gonna release you!" I growled, "That goes for BO-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Oh man...was this ever the wrong time to come knocking. As they began their punishment, I stomped over, turned the knob, and yanked the thing open.

"WHAT IS IT!" I about screamed out.

"Yikes, uh damn is this a bad time?" the person, a woman, said.

I suddenly snapped out of my angry trance. I just yelled at Rebeca Howel, my best friend and rival since way back when. I took a deep breath and shook my head. Dammit why do these things only happen to me...

"Sorry, you kinda caught me going postal on my Pokemon," I said.

"Oh...well I can come back later if its impo-" Rebeca say, but I held up a hand cutting her off.

"No no no, its ok. I was just finishing up anyways," I said, ushering her in, "Please come in. Don't mind the mess."

Rebeca walked past me and winced when she saw the living room. She looked around for a place to sit and managed to find a spot on the end of the couch. I followed and sat across from her in the recliner. We watched as Weavile and Nidoqueen cleaned, avoiding Lopunny.

"Damn, this place looks like it got hit by an atom bomb and your Lopunny...is she gonna be alright?" Rebeca asked, "What happened?

"Oh she'll be fine once she wakes up; she's been through worse. As for the room...nothing, just those two happened," I said, pointing to the two cleaning, "They decided to get a stick up their asses and took it out on each other, nearly leveling the room in the process."

"Again? I remember you telling me that they fought but I never thought it was THAT bad," she said, "I'm guessing that's why you were yelling huh..."

"Yeah! I usually don't go flying off the handle like that, but you know enough is enough," I said quietly, "I don't even know if its getting through to them..."

"Well...I just don't know what to say," she said while she shrugged, "I mean, they're your Pokemon and they can't be that bad of a team if they got you as far as they did."

"No they're not," I said, "Which is what I don't understand. They only fight each other when they're here. Sometimes I wish I could understand Pokespeak."

"Yeah really, though I hear that guy we traveled with on our journey is working on it. I forget his name," she said, "I'd kill to know what mine are always talking about. Speaking of which...come out team!"

I rolled my eyes as Rebeca let out her own Pokemon team in the living room. She had her Blaziken, male of course, it being her starter and she also had a Froslass, a Chimecho female, a Gallade, a Lucario female, and a Nidoking (who she claims is way better than my Nidoqueen...pfft as if). The ones that could stretched upon leaving the balls...apparently this is the first they've been out in a while.

"Mmm...ok Weavile, Nidoqueen that will be enough cleaning for now," I yelled to the two, who had started cleaning in a different room by this time, "We've got guests!"

Like a chain reaction, all of my own Pokemon came out from wherever they were and started to mingle with Rebeca's. Lopunny regained consciousness and was helped up by her Lucario. My own Blaziken chatted up a storm with hers and Chimecho decided to talk with Weavile. Nidoking and Nidoqueen socialized while her Gallade sat off to the corner, preferring to be alone.

"Heh, they seem pretty lively..." Rebeca said, "though...where's Zanny?"

"Oh, Zangoose come on out," I said glancing under the table.

Immediately Zangoose came out of hiding in order to climb onto my lap. She loved cuddling up to me since that one night, and now was no exception.

"I see I was right in giving her to you so long ago," she remarked, "She seems really attached to you. I couldn't even get her to eat right you remember?"

"Yeah, she kept getting into my backpack and...grabbing my...hnnn knock it off," I muttered.

Apparently Zangoose got it her head to be a tad bit TOO cuddly and started rubbing my face, lightly kissing my cheeks in her way. Rebeca chuckled at this but that laugh turned into a groan when Zangoose decided that she wanted to be more intimate, going in for tongues. I almost got into it except I remembered that I'm not exactly in private. I quickly pulled her away and discretely motioned no. Of course all this served to make Rebeca laugh again.

"Still have that bad habit I see..." she said teasingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said quickly, "That was just how she shows she likes me..."

"Oh come on, I already know about your secret," she said with a smile, "You're talking to your best friend...you can't hide it from me."

Oh boy...she always knew when I was hiding something. Course, I'm not surprised that she figured out what on her own...

"Hehehehe, I forgot about that for a second..." I said, laughing nervously, "May I ask, when did you find out that I'm a pokephile?"

"Oh not very long...just ever since that incident with the Abra," she said, counting on her hand, "Not to mention my Lucario eyes you whenever you're around, like right now for instance, and don't think I've forgotten about that time I caught you with Percy's Clefable-"

"Alright! Alright. You got me," I said, rolling my eyes.

Yeah...I was quite the stud back in my trainer days, to both Pokemon and Humans. Of course, the Abra she mentioned...that was the result of my first time with a Pokemon. An Alakazam, if I remember right, just after I got my license...that taught me two lessons. The first being that human-shape group Pokemon and Humans are actually compatible...and the second was be careful who I filled up.

Since then, I slept with whoever I had the chance with (if they looked legit of course) not caring what species they were (stupid teenage hormones). That eventually lead to me bedding both Rebeca's Lucario and Percy's (my other best friend) Clefable within a week of each other towards our journey's end. Speaking of...I wonder if Percy ever found out about that. Well anyways those are all stories for another time...

"Speaking of that Abra, what ever happened to the little guy?" Rebeca asked.

"I sent him home after having a talk with his mom," I said, "I don't exactly think he was supposed to be out with me and I'm pretty sure Jean would kill me if anything happened to him."

"Yeah, I kinda miss Ms. Zam, don't you?" she said.

"You have no idea," I said, "After all, she was my first love...in more than one way."

"Too much information..." she said, "Anyways, what's up? Other than your sex life that is."

"Nothing really...just been enjoying my time out here," I said, "Plenty of space...no worries...not a care in the world...its the good life."

"More like the boring life," Rebeca said with a smirk, "Really, Percy and I have been traveling the continent, not together mind you, and its never a dull moment. Hell I'm the new champion of the west coast league!"

"Oh really? Hah, congratulations!" I said, happy for her, "Though wait...if you ARE champ, then what made you suddenly decide to fly all the way over here? It wasn't to visit little ol' me was it?"

"To visit you? That's a good one," She said, "Seriously though, thats only part of the reason. The other part is because they're holding the Isshu League Official Convention here in the southeastern region. Being a regional champ, I kinda have to be there."

I remembered those get togethers like it was yesterday. They were more like ritzy balls or dances than conventions, held in different regions each year once a year. I never liked those things because more often enough I'd fine someone who hated my guts and I'd have to "assert my awesomeness" over them just to get them to shut up. Friggen boring...

"Ah, that's nice," I said, "Hope you have fun."

"Hey...I just had an idea. Why don't you come?" Rebeca asked.

I shook my head and leaned back in my recliner...

"No, they're invitation only if I remember correctly," I said, "and I took early retirement remember?"

"Come on, it'll be fun," she said, "If you're worried about getting invited, I can always bring you along. Champs can bring whoever they want."

"Again, no..." I said, "I always hated those gatherings and besides I don't want people to pressure me into returning to the trainer circuit."

"Why did you ever retire anyways?" She asked, "You had it made and with your team no one was able to stand against you, even when they had type advantage."

"Because, I achieved my dream of becoming champ," I said flatly, "Six years I held the title...six long years. After that...all I wanted to do was settle down."

"I guess that's a fine reason," she said, "but I'll just ask once more...will you go to the convention with me? I really need someone to go with and Percy can't make it this year. Pleaaaaase? For me?"

I sighed and leaned my head back. Rebeca was giving me those damn Growlith pup eyes. Arceus be damned, I can't ever resist that look...I was gonna regret this...

"Ok ok fine...I'll go, but ONLY because of you," I said in defeat.

Rebeca leaped up and leaped onto me, hugging me tightly and giving me a huge kiss. A second or two later and she broke from me which left me dazed. She always did get carried away...

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed excitedly, "You will love it this year I know it."

"I doubt it but whatever," I groaned, "When is it held?"

"Tomorrow night," She said as she got up off me, "Be sure to bring your formal attire."

"Yeah yeah..." I muttered, "Its getting late, you should probably get going."

"Oh you're right!" She said as she glanced at her Poketch, "Lets go team!"

Upon hearing the command, her Pokemon cut short their own conversations and followed Rebeca out the front door. I was a little sad to see her go, but I knew I'd see her again tomorrow...since I was obliged to go to that convention. I then remembered I had to get the leaves up again and sighed...but not before noticing Nidoqueen and Weavile trying to sneak off.

"Oh no you don't, you get back here and finish cleaning," I called out as I got up, "I expect this place to be spotless by the time I get back in."

The two grumbled and started cleaning once more as I went out to rake leaves. I had a lot of work to do if I was to get back the time I lost talking to her...

(Part 2: The Isshu League Function)

The work went by faster with the help of Blaziken, who burned the leave piles so I don't have to do anything with them, and the following day went by fairly quickly. Next thing I knew it was time to go to that function. I had just gotten out of the shower and put on my tux (which I haven't worn in years) when I heard a knock at the door.

I hastily opened the door to find Rebeca standing there in a sleek green robe which brought out her eyes, the only thing disrupting the look being her Pokeballs on her belt, with her Blaziken behind her. I thought it looked absolutely stunning as she walked by me and I could smell her perfume...was she going to the function to have fun or pick up guys? I didn't know and frankly I didn't care. The only reason I was even going was because of her anyways.

"So you ready to go?" Rebeca asked.

"Just about, I just need to get the team together," I said, "Team assemble!"

I was surprised that the old command still worked after all this time as they lined up in front of me. I plucked each of their Pokeballs in turn off my old holster and returned them to the orbs. After all, if I arrived to a room full of elite trainers with no Pokemon it would look pretty awkward. I was about to walk out the door to the car Rebeca came in when she place a hand on my chest to stop me.

"I should let you know, they're doing something special at the function," Rebeca said.

"What is it?" I asked, "Nothing to make it worse I hope..."

"Its like some sort of Starter appreciation thing," she said, "The only Pokemon you're allowed to have out is your starter."

"Is that so...alright then," I said.

With a fluid motion, I grabbed and let out my Nidoqueen. Yes...because I graduated from an actual Pokemon academy instead of going to a professor, I was allowed to choose my starter from a list of any basic level Pokemon I wanted. Though a Nidoran wasn't my first choice (I wanted an Ekans) I ended up with her. I can't really complain about it as it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Of course, I hated her at first since I didn't get what I wanted but now I can't imagine life without her.

"Looks like you lucked out Nidoqueen," I said smirking, "You get to ride out with me."

She gave a cheerful cry before she dashed out the house and into the car. I chuckled and ushered Rebeca, and her Blaziken, out before locking up behind me. I climbed into the car's back seat with Nidoqueen, who seemed really excited. After all, it had been two years since the last time we went before I retired. Rebeca got into the driver seat along with her Blaziken in the passenger seat. After buckling up, we were on our way...

It took nearly an hour before we reached the place where it was supposed to be held. I was immensely nervous once I found out where it was gonna be held...apparently someone had the bright idea to have it at the Pokemon Academy that I graduated from. I could also sense Rebeca's apprehension as well, seeing as how we both graduated from here. I knew this place well...it resembles a college and it was kinda ritzy, at least the building we were having the event in was.

There was a valet there to take our car. The kid, who couldn't have been older than sixteen, opened the door for Rebeca as the rest of us let ourselves out. She handed the valet the keys to the car and he promptly drove away in the thing to the nearby parking lot. After that, she took the arm of her Blaziken and walked to the entrance. I figured I had better do the same with Nidoqueen, though it was more hand in hand because of her hight. The bouncer let her in after she handed him a card, but placed a hand on my chest as I tried to enter.

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going pal?" the bouncer said, "Invitation only. No invite, no entry."

"He's with me big guy," Rebeca said.

"Oh! Terribly sorry madame," the bouncer said with an apologetic look, "Please, go right in sir and enjoy yourself."

I resisted the urge to knock him flat as I walked through the doors. The actual event was on the top floor of the building, though the building looked like it had been recently worked on since everything was newer looking. As I entered the elevator, I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for me. When the double doors opened, one look at the inside was all it took to make me gasp. It was all decorated to be as fancy as possible, from a chandelier to art deco to marble. Either they did some major renovating in the years I've been gone or someone shelled out a pretty penny to get this done in time for the event.

Anyways, as soon as we were into the event itself we decided to split up. I made my way as quickly as possible to the buffet table with Nidoqueen behind me. Truth be told, I had accidentally forgotten to eat lunch before now and I was nearly starving. I immediately got to work on a plate of cocktail sausage when I suddenly heard a grunt behind me. I turned around sharply with a sausage still halfway in my mouth to see who made that noise.

"Well I'll be damned...is that you Trace?" the tall, aging man said.

I quickly devoured the sausage still present and swallowed. I never thought I'd see him again...my old Headmaster. I thought he decided to retire...

"Whoa, Headmaster Daniels? Wow, how long has it been?" I said as I shook his hand to keep in the spirit of things.

"Too long if you ask me...and please, you don't have to call me Headmaster anymore. Call me William," William said, "You enjoying the easy life?"

"I am William, though it gets a bit crazy at times with _my_ team," I said, "How have things been going with you and the school lately? I heard you were gonna retire..."

"Ahaha, those nasty rumors," William said with a chuckle, "I mention I was gonna take an extended vacation and suddenly everyone thinks I'm quitting. I'm still gonna be around for a while yet."

"Oh really now...and for a second there I thought the mighty Headmaster Daniels had finally stepped down," I said with a smirk.

"Heh, not on your life," he said, "Though speaking of mighty, there's someone who'd like to say hi."

I let out a heavy sigh as my expression turned from happy to blank. I hoped I wouldn't have to face _her_...

"_Please don't call her out, please don't call her out, please don't call her out_," I chanted over and over again in my head.

Apparently my mantra wasn't having much effect as William retrieved a Pokeball from his suit and released the Pokemon inside. A second later and the shape of an Alakazam began to form and a second after that it was completely out of the ball. It took one look at me before I could feel a wave of happiness emit from the psychic Pokemon.

"Trace! Darling I missed you so much!" Jean the Alakazam said as she grabbed me into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you! Its been years..."

I gave William a "I dunno" look as I returned the hug, though I was happy to see her too more or less. As far as I knew, he didn't know my secret. You know that Alakazam I mentioned earlier? Yeah...

"Ahem, Jean dear I think he needs some room," William said.

"Oh...OH! I'm so sorry," Jean said as she broke the hug, "I don't know what came over me..."

"Yeah, well no harm done," I said innocently, "I'm glad to see you're doing well. How is Junior doing?"

"Oh yes, he evolved nearly a year ago," Jean said happily, "He's just like his father...always adventurous but willing to settle when he needs to."

I let out a nervous chuckle. I know I settled things with her years ago, but I can't help but have residual feelings for her. You never really forget your first after all. William just stared at the two of us in confusion. He knew of the Abra, well Kadabra at this point, but as to how I knew he didn't know at all. I guess his curiosity became too much for him.

"Am I missing something here?" William asked, "How do you know about Kadabra?"

"Uh...not really," I said, "As to how I know, I'll tell you after the party if I get the chance."

"Anyways, how about we take this conversation outside...just the two of us?" Jean said with a slight purr.

"Hahaha, if I didn't know any better Jean I'd say you were flirting with me," I said as I feigned ignorance, knowing full well what she wanted, "Besides, I do say this is neither the time nor the place."

"_Well you can't blame me for trying, though if you change your mind you know how to reach me_," Jean said into my mind while we laughed it off.

However, during this time my Nidoqueen had apparently been watching from further down the buffet table. I noticed her watching me for the better part of the evening but her demeanor really started to change once I started to talk to Jean. I couldn't really tell from that distance what it was I saw in her, but as soon as I mentioned Jean was flirting with me I saw her march towards us.

Of course, it got really interesting once she reached us. Nidoqueen grabbed Jean by the shoulder pauldron and, with a single fluid motion, slugged her right in the face, which sent her flying into a nearby table set up for punch. It was then I recognized the look she had on her face...it was jealousy. Pure, burning jealousy, which is strange because I've never seen her act like this before...though I don't think I've ever had her out when I've done "things" with other female Pokemon, except for my team. Anyways, Jean shook it off and picked herself back up despite being covered by the fruity drink.

"Oho, I don't know what's gotten into your ass, but you've picked the WRONG Pokemon to mess with sister!" Jean yelled.

Right when she finished up, Jean used her powers to pick up Nidoqueen. I saw what was coming so I grabbed the plate of sausages (Hey, its good sausage!) just in time to save them before Nidoqueen slammed into the table. By this time everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Oh man, I knew I had to intervene before this REALLY got out of hand since I knew that they could easily send this building down onto our heads. Apparently, William had the same idea as he got out his Pokeball.

He had just managed to return Jean as Nidoqueen was about to connect a Giga Impact...a blow that probably would have sent Jean through one of the major support beams and then some. She whiffed the blow and was sent spinning, but I grabbed her to stop her.

"Nothing to see here folks, its all over," William said in a firm voice, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

I could hear sighs and groans of disappointment come from the crowd as they went back to their evening. I almost forgot that they were all trainers and that the little unofficial bout right there was probably the most exciting thing to happen this evening. Once they had all left, I let out a breath I was holding and turned to William.

"I'm really REALLY sorry for how Nidoqueen acted tonight," I said with an apologetic look, "She usually isn't this bad."

"Oh don't worry about it," He said, "No real harm done, 'cept to the tables and food. No one was hurt and the building is intact...I'm willing to let this go as long as you help clean up afterwards."

I let out a sigh of relief. It looks like I didn't have to pay damages or anything...but there was still the issue of Nidoqueen...

"Is there anywhere I can be alone with Nidoqueen?" I asked William.

"Sure, the balcony should be private enough," He said, pointing to the glass doors to the balcony.

I nodded in acknowledgement as I turned to Nidoqueen, who was looking awfully ashamed.

"You...follow...NOW!" I growled to her.

I quickly walked around the wreckage, with Nidoqueen close behind, and roughly pushed the balcony doors open. I held it open as she passed through and slammed it shut behind her, almost hard enough to break the glass. Once I confirmed that we were alone, I let the anger flow.

"Nidoqueen, do you know how much trouble you're in right now!" I growled, "Do you! Seriously, with the way you two were going at it you could have brought the building down, killing all of us there ME INCLUDED!"

She winced when she heard the last part. I don't know what the hell was going through her head but it obviously wasn't rational thought. Honestly though, I didn't care what she thought.

"Not to mention that I'm held responsible for your actions while in there! That's right, I soak up the negatives while you got to battle royal with Jean!" I yelled, "In fact, I had to clean up most of the messes you cause, now and before! I'm sick of it!"

Nidoqueen shut her eyes and leaned up against the railing. She gripped it hard and I could see tears forming in her eyes, her spikes hardening in defense. I felt some of my anger dissolve into frustration. Shit, I didn't mean to make her cry but she's gonna have to get it through that thick head of hers...

"Sometimes I don't know why I even bother..." I said, softening a bit, "I don't even know if you're listening to me. I've tried everything I know to get you to stop fighting. Don't you know that every time you fight I hurt a bit, knowing I send my best into battle. Official battles can be fought with impunity but just random battles...I never know if you'll die if the offending Pokemon is too strong."

She looked out over the campus and turned her head to me, her tears dripping down her face, in surprise. She leaned harder against the rail and I could hear it creaking.

"I raised you from a Nidoran and everything. You're my strongest and most trusted, supporting me when I couldn't support myself," I said, my voice quaking as I unholstered her ball, "I know I didn't like you at first, but now its different. Now...I just don't know. You seem as though you did the same thing, except in the opposite direction. Maybe...maybe I should just let you free."

When she heard that last part, Nidoqueen stomped her feet and cried out in sadness as if saying "No don't please". Now it was my turn to be surprised. In her crys I could hear her feelings. Sadness and fear...at my wanting to release her. Did she really not want to part that badly? She stomped again and cried but this time there was anger. She wasn't angry at me...but it felt like it was more directed at others or herself. She stomped a third time and...I felt the balcony lurch, making me drop her pokeball.

My eyes widened when I felt it. Nidoqueen didn't know that the balcony was thin and not made to take the strain of her seismic stomps. The concrete buckled underneath her and she fell with the piece that broke off of the edge. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she sank into the open air as she gave a bloodcurdling shriek. It was like my worst fear come true...and it made something stir within me. Without thinking I dived and reached out to her, grabbing her arm before she plunged the whole way down and nearly falling off the balcony myself.

"Don't worry girl, I got ya," I grunted, the rigid stone of the broken balcony pressing into my ribs, "I won't let you fall..."

I could feel her fear coursing through her as she clung to my arm. I couldn't pull up her weight completely with just an arm with the way I was positioned, at least not enough for her to climb up on her own. I couldn't even reach Meganium's Pokeball so she could help pull us up. I looked past her to see how far of a drop it was. I growled...we were really high up and a fall from this hight would kill her. Man who the hell designs buildings like this? Her spines were poking straight up and I could see the pale purple poison leak from them. There were too many of them to get a hold around her but my grip on her arm was failing fast...I knew what I had to do...

I pulled up with all of my strength until I could get my body into a better position. Once I had, I pulled more until I could get a hold of her waist. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around her back, feeling a sharp pain as I pulled. With a sudden lurch, I managed to hoist her up onto me and I flopped onto my back. She had fainted from the fright and she felt like she weighed a ton.

I pushed her unconscious form off of me after a minute or two and laid back. I took a look at the arm I used to pull her up. There was a gash on both my arm and hand from the spines, and they were purple...from the poison she secretes. I felt weak...is this what a Pokemon feels like when they're poisoned? I must have drawn a crowd as I heard chatter and gasps from the door. I heard the clack of heels running towards me and I got a look at the person in question. It was Rebeca...

"Oh Arceus...oh lord, you're hurt! Someone call an ambulance!" She yelled out..

I began to laugh hysterically, though it came out more like coughs as I felt the poison course through me. Rebeca returned her attention to me after returning Nidoqueen to her ball.

"You dumbass, what the hell is so funny!" She yelled at me, though it was more out of fear than anger.

"Oh its just...this is...priceless," I murmured weakly, "My whole family...was killed by...Nidos."

"What are you saying?" She said, her voice shaky.

"Now...I'm gonna...die," I groaned, "The same way...but saving...one. Oh the...fucking...irony."

"Shut up! You're not gonna die," She said, tearing up, "I won't let you, you hear me, I wo-..."

From there, I don't know what she said. My hearing started to fade and it came as just one huge gobbledygook. I don't know how much time had passed as she talked to me, trying to keep me alive through sheer will. I smiled as I felt myself go numb as I was lifted by something. I was being carted out of a vehicle as my vision started to fade...and then...nothing...

(Part 3: Cheating Death)

I never expected to wake up again after that, but somehow I managed to open my eyes. I looked around the room as my vision became less blurry until it became something I could recognize. I was in some sort of hospital bed and I could hear the steady beep of a machine, probably a heartbeat monitor, and the whoosh of a respirator. I took deep breaths as I stirred. My body felt unusually weak and when I tried to sit up I felt that I couldn't and I was unusually sore. I could only lay there twiddling my thumbs slowly until a Nurse wandered in to check on me.

"You-you're awake!" The nurse squealed, nearly dropping her medical clipboard in the process, "But, but...oh Arceus its a miracle!"

"Argh...why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" I sputtered.

"You might not exactly remember, but you got a potent dose of Nido poison," The nurse said, "The damage to your body from the poison was extensive and the only way to stabilize you was to place you in a chemically induced coma while the anti-venom did its work. However, once we had we couldn't bring you out of it. The doctor didn't know how long it would be before you recovered, if at all. Your chances were very, VERY slim, but as per protocol we give patients two weeks before we disable their life support. You're lucky you came out when you did...I was just coming in here to pull the plug."

"So...you're telling me that I've been out of it...for two weeks?" I grumbled, still feeling incredibly drained, "Hah...damn..."

"That's right," the nurse said.

"Do you know if my Pokemon are ok?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, all five of your Pokemon are accounted for and in perfect health," the nurse replied as she pointed to a near-by box, "They are in their balls with the rest of your belongings."

"Wait five? I had a sixth one...where is she!" I growled loudly, leaving out the detail that she is a Nidoqueen, "I swear if you all did anything to her I'll-"

"I'm sorry sir," the nurse said, sensing my panic, "You only had five on you when you were brought in. If you indeed had a sixth Pokemon, its ball wasn't in your belongings."

"Oh..." I sighed, "I'm sorry for getting hostile like that. Its just that the Pokemon in question is very dear to me..."

"I understand," the nurse said, "You had visitors for the first few days you were in here, a woman and her Nidoqueen I believe. They were very saddened by your state, the Pokemon more so than the woman as I saw it cry into your body while the woman stood away."

"I'm not surprised. I DID get poisoned saving her Nidoqueen after all," I lied, "It was a complete accident."

"Is that so? At any rate, they did leave a message here in the event you ever came out of your coma," the nurse said, handing me an envelope, "I need to be off to check other patients. If you need anything, just press the call button."

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry..." I said.

"I'll get you something once I'm done checking on the others," the nurse said, "Goodbye sir."

I nodded as she left and examined the envelope. It was simple and it only had my first name on the front of it. Slowly, I tore the envelope open to find a folded sheet of paper. It appeared to be a note from Rebeca...

_If you're reading this, don't worry about Fia. I'm taking care of her and your house while you recover. She really misses_

_you and regrets that this has happened. Every night she cries herself to sleep and she doesn't seem to want to eat much._

_I don't blame her...I'm sure in that mind of hers she blames herself for this. When you come back to us, I want you to _

_promise that you'll never make us worry like that again. Not just for me, but for her as well. Her feelings for you go_

_deeper than you think. I should know..._

_Love,_

_Rebeca Howel_

_P.S. You're an idiot..._

_P.S.S. Turn the note over..._

I couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the end of that. It was just like her to call me an idiot for doing something foolish, from slipping and getting wet in a creek to not carrying an antidote in case something like this happened. However, it passed quickly and I sighed when I reread the note. Fia...that's the name I gave Nidoqueen when I first got her. I hardly ever called her by that name though...call it a last bit of rebellion turned habit from not getting the starter I wanted. I really ought to kick that habit and use her name. In fact, from this moment on fuck habits, her name is Fia.

Anyways, I did as the note instructed and I had to fight to keep from tearing up. There wasn't much on the back, but what was there spoke volumes. The only thing there was the words "I'm sorry." scribbled over and over again in crude handwriting. It got sloppier the more it repeated and it seemed to indicate that the pen was shaking as the words were written, most likely due to her crying and sobbing as she wrote.

I coughed out a silent sob and leaned my head back as I closed my eyes. A few months ago, I had discovered that Fia had taken up trying learn how to write as a way to communicate with me. She was horrible at it, but she kept on...determined to improve enough so we could have something even remotely close to a conversation. I didn't know exactly _why_ she wanted to, but it seemed to make her happy whenever I talked to her alone and she being able to answer back.

She isn't like the rest of my team. Sure, they like me as both their masters and mates, but Fia...there was something different about her. She never once made an advance on me, even when I sensed she wanted it. Most of my relationships, no matter how short lived, always started with THEM making the first move. Been that way since I started...as then I could just dismiss it as their idea if I was caught.

However, even if Fia didn't come onto me she didn't try and hide or be embarrassed whenever her season hit. Quite the contrary now that I think back...she always tried to get my attention without directly saying "come fuck me". Is that why she's always fighting with Weavile? To get my attention? I don't know for sure...but that's not all. A few days ago I saw a drawing in her room while I was cleaning it. It had two little stick figures, one I think was her and the other I think was me, hugging with little hearts around it. I just thought it was a cute little affection thing and left it at that.

Damn it, why didn't it all click before now? Why did it take me nearly dying and this note to see it? She was waiting for me to make the first move. Her drawing...how she wants my attention all the time...her reaction to her accidentally nearly killing me...it all makes sense. She loves me and wants me to love her back...and not the kind of love you give in the back seat of your car either, but the real kind that you have to feel. She wanted me to prove I had the same feelings she did.

I felt a tear trail down my face. I came this close to breaking my Nidoqueen's heart by releasing her...all because of some silly fight. Damn, the note is right...I _am_ an idiot, but at least I have a chance to correct my mistakes. I had just managed to wipe my eyes when the nurse from earlier returned with a tray of hospital food. She walked over and set the tray on the side table before she bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait nurse," I said.

"Yes, what is it sir?" the nurse said.

"You wouldn't know how long till I recover do you?" I asked.

"The poison did damage to your muscular system and nervous system," she said, "Though we managed to fix most of the damage, you'll have to undergo rehabilitation to regain your motor control and strength."

"You didn't answer my question," I said flatly.

The nurse sighed and shook her head.

"Prior to now, we didn't even know if you would ever come out of your coma," she said, "Accounting for the damages the poison caused and the atrophy that your muscles would undergo for two weeks of inactivity, you're looking at at least six months of rehab."

"Six...months...?" I said, eye twitching, "Son of a...oh well. Have my Pokemon sent to my friend, if she's still in town. Her name is Rebeca Howel."

"Rebeca Howel? You mean the West Coast League Champion?" she asked.

"Yup, that's her," I said with a smirk, "I do trust my Pokemon will be sent to her safely."

"Yes sir, right away sir," she said, digging my Pokeballs from the box, "We'll ship these out the first chance we get."

"Good...well that'll be it for now," I said.

The nurse bowed and left the room, leaving me with my breakfast to contend with. I'll admit I had some trouble with it, being hospital food and having been fed intravenously for the past two weeks, but it stayed down in the end. After the meal, I leaned back and closed my eyes. For what awaited me, a bit of shuteye wouldn't hurt...

(Part 4: The Mixup)

Just like the nurse said, the hospital was my home as I went through rehab. I didn't think it would be THAT hard to move, but boy was I wrong. For the first month or so, I could hardly walk or lift things heavier than a few pounds. Damn...the poison sure was a doozy. To think...if I had gotten in just a bit later than when I did, I probably wouldn't have made it. Hah, I'm one lucky mofo.

The months passed and I was nearly back up to where I was before this whole ordeal. Actually would have thought I'd be visited by now, or at least got some messages or something, but no~ apparently I'm a ghost now seeing as how I haven't heard anything from Rebeca nor Percy. Even Jean and William haven't visited me. Its like I don't exist or something. Someone has some major explaining to do.

At long last, I was at full health...and it only took five months instead of the estimated six. Take that establishment! Anyways after I was given back my belongings and all, I took my first breath of fresh air and looked around. I was maybe expecting a nice reception and Rebeca waiting here to take me home but the parking lot was, although crowded, devoid of the people and Pokemon I was looking for. I rubbed my face and sighed...for someone who just got out of rehab, this was sure a long way to walk.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself as I scratched my head.

I decided to pick up a newspaper and soda from a near by stand before starting my long trek home. There was nothing too new, at least what I didn't know already from the TV in my hospital room, in the old paper but when I reached the obituaries I nearly choked on my drink. Right there in the middle of the column was "Dower, Trace. Age: 28." After recovering from my coughing fit, I threw down my paper and drink to charge back into the Hospital. Someone DEFINITELY had some explaining to do now. I marched right up to the receptionist and slammed my hands down on the counter, making her jump.

"The patient Trace Dower," I said in a firm voice, "Where is he now."

"Let me see..." the receptionist said as she typed on her computer, "I'm sorry sir, he died nearly six months ago."

"Bullshit!" I yelled, "I'm standing right here! I have credentials and everything!"

"Lets see them," she said, holding out her hand.

"Here," I said, handing her my Pokedex and Trainer ID, "You'll find they're legit."

"Ok, I'll just run these and...I don't believe it," she said with an odd look, "They seem to be in order and yet our records show you are deceased."

"Well believe it," I said, "While Pokedexes might be hackable, Trainer IDs are DNA locked to one specific person and can't be used by anyone who doesn't match. Its pointless to have someone else's ID because you wouldn't be able to do anything with it."

"Enough already, I don't need you to tell me what I already know," she said flatly as she handed me my ID and Dex back, "Apparently there has been some sort of mistake here. Wait here, I'm gonna double check this."

I walked over to one of the couches and flopped down while the receptionist walked to the elevator to the rest of the hospital, another person taking her place. It felt like hours I was waiting until she finally came back holding a couple of files in her hands. I walked back up to the desk as she relieved the alternate there and looked at her with tired eyes.

"What's the verdict?" I groaned.

"I apologize on behalf of the hospital Mr. Dower," she said, "There was a mix-up in our records a few days after you were admitted. It appears one of the workers in charge of records decided to take the day off that day and left it to one of the interns. Your file got mixed up with another poisoning victim who didn't make it and, because it seemed so similar to your situation, no one bothered to double check it. So instead, you were listed as Mr. Nynes and he was listed as Mr. Dower. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

Boy if the look on my face could be described by words, the man who described it should get a metal. Well at least this explained the lack of visitations during my stay. I rubbed my face and placed in on the reception desk. Great...just peachy...I'm technically dead! Won't this make a friggen story to tell when I go home to my Pokemon...oh wait, I don't HAVE Pokemon anymore after six months of absence. They would have been seized and given away by the Global Pokemon Association by now, unless Rebeca managed to pull some major strings. I maybe still have the house...the utilities probably don't work anymore but whatever.

"If its any consolation, your ashes were released a few days ago and your 'funeral' is scheduled for tomorrow morning," the receptionist said, "It may be surreal, but you could attend it."

I merely picked up my head and nodded tiredly before walking back outside. Yeah...well any good spirits I had at leaving were certainly gone now. I guess I could go to my funeral...maybe spook some people and fade away like an actual ghost. I then twisted my mouth into a wicked smile. You know what? Fuck being subtle. If I'm gonna witness the end of me, I might as well troll them as hard as possible...and then have myself mauled to death for real. I'm supposed to be dead, why not have a bit of fun right?

First though, I'd need to prepare. I ran to a local clothing shop, thanking Arceus that I wore my running shoes to the event, and bought myself a change of clothes. It wouldn't do to wear this raggedy old tux. Hell no, if I was going I was going to dress like I was the second coming of the son of Arceus, or whatever bull that church spouts. Though it wouldn't do either to arrive like that...so I needed a cloak to conceal myself, and I'd need something to hide my scent too.

After buying what I aimed to buy (thankfully I had exaggerated when I yelled at my Pokemon about my funds so long ago), I ran out with the bags and into a nearby hotel. Once booked and the like, I had to take care of some things. I looked around the city until I found a small group of about six Ditto. They owed me a favor from way back when. If you're wondering what I did for them, I helped them get with the local gym leader's Pokemon...don't ask how.

After explaining my plan to them and making sure they remembered it(they're pretty smart for Ditto), I left them and went back to my hotel room. Tomorrow morning was the day...better set the alarm clock to six AM to be sure. I made sure my things were where I set them earlier, took a shower, then went on to bed. I laughed to myself as I drifted off. Heh this will be priceless...but I had to do it just right.

(Part 5: Operation Lazarus)

Morning came rather quickly as the alarm blasted through my dream, which happened to be involving a three-way between Rebeca, myself, and a Mightyeena. Lawdy the dreams of a pokephile...anyways, I got up as normal and did my restroom routine. I was wondering why I set the alarm for so early when I remembered the funeral. I still had some time so I could set up and discover where its held. I dressed myself in the clothes I bought and walked out. I grinned as I walked out of the room and into the city.

After asking around a bit, I was able to determine that "I" would be buried in a cemetery on the outskirts of town. I was certainly excited about what was going down. I walked to the usual spot the Dittos hang and informed them of where it would be held. They remembered the plan and when the time was right they'd do their part. After they had demonstrated that they could mimic me perfectly, down to the voice, I nodded to them and left. The funeral was at eight AM and it was now six-thirty...it would take me an hour to get to the place on foot. That left thirty minutes so I had time to take it easy. I could hardly contain myself as I strolled along, smiling widely at the looks that would be on their faces.

With my slowish pace, I managed to get there just as the procession pulled up. I couldn't have timed this better. The people and Pokemon attending the funeral got out of their vehicles. There were faces I didn't know and faces I knew well enough. William and Jean were there as well as Percy. Sure enough, my Pokemon team were with Rebeca. Good ol' Rebeca, she took care of them for me.

I kept out of their way and blended into the background as well as I could as the service proceeded. I even kept my mind blank and focused as to not be detected by Jean, as she'd surely blow my cover. I could almost feel the sadness in the air, but I had to stand strong...I had to stick to my plan. Eventually, once the preacher was finished and the coffin was laid to rest and buried, people got to say their last words to the departing spirit or whatever. People were crying and some even broke down as they spoke. Jean had to be returned to her ball a blubbering mess and William thought it best to leave early.

Once everyone had finished their last words, I knew it was time to enact Phase One. I made my way up to the headstone, trying to mimic an old man as well as I could. Staring at my own headstone...isn't that a strange feeling. Anyways I shook it from my mind and grinned. I stood there for a long while until people started to notice me and stare. Before long, everyone was looking at me. Perfect...

"Would you like to say anything to the spirit?" The preacher asked, agitated at my prolonged silence.

"Keke, why yes," I said loudly, bending my voice to that of an annoying old person, "I would like to say that he was a gigantic retard! Kehehe."

I heard everyone who was still there, including Rebeca and my team, gasp in shock at my words. Oh yeah...just like that...

"How dare you say such a thing about the recently departed!" the preacher said in outrage.

"I dare and I will!" I said, "He's an idiot and so is his team for following him! He probably sleeps with them too, and not the cute, cuddly way either! Kekekeke."

I heard my team growl in anger. None so more as Fia, who looked like she was gonna turn purple in rage. Come on...just a bit more...I sure hope they'll forgive me for this. That is, after they maul me...

"In fact, I think his Nidoqueen should have died with him!" I said yelled, "At least that way the world would have been spared two wastes of space, instead of just one!"

Oh boy that did it. Fia gave a loud roaring cry in rage before charging headlong at me. I had only seconds to react. Thankfully, due to the fact I trained myself hard in rehab, I was able to flip right over her. She crashed into the headstone, demolishing it completely, as I landed and kept my face hidden. I looked around at the others as she picked herself up. Each of the faces of my team were enraged and even Rebeca looked like she was ready to give chase. Perfect...Phase One: Provocation complete. Time for Phase Two...the escape.

I cackled loudly and danced from one leg to the other until Fia was up. After that, I bolted off at max speed onto the road and into the city. Just as I thought, they gave chase close behind, obviously not amused by my antics. I ran as hard as I could...I knew I couldn't outrun Rebeca AND my team forever, but I didn't need to. Just enough to enact Phase Three: Division.

I didn't know how long I ran but I soon passed the spot to change phases. I gave a loud whistle and as planned the Dittos sprang their trap. I looked back and I could see my team dwindle as one by one they split off to pursue my dopplegangers, starting with the back of the line to the front, leaving me with Rebeca. I continued my run, keeping ahead of her but not too far as for her to lose me. It would take five or ten minutes to reach to place where Phase Four was to take place. Hopefully the Ditto dopplegangers would remember their lines to say to my team as they lead them to the spot.

Eventually, I managed to the abandoned lot, the spot of Phase Four, as one of my look-alikes stood in for me, leading her further on a goose chase while I caught my breath. Once I had regained my composure, all I had to do was wait. Sure enough, a few minutes later and they had come out and surrounded me, my twins nowhere to be found.

Everything was going according to plan. I closed my eyes and focused on the place where I was to meet up with the Dittos in prep for the finale. I just hoped I still knew how to do this old trick. I heard their footsteps, slow and deliberate as if reveling in a capture of prey, drawing closer and I knew it was time to act. At once they went to pounce on me for a Growlithe pile and I knew it was time to act.

"Teleport," I whispered under my breath.

At once I felt lightheaded and suddenly I felt myself fall onto something hard. I opened my eyes to find myself on the roof overlooking the lot, surrounded by the Dittos. I sighed in relief as it worked, though my head hurt for a few seconds before going away. I had managed to pull it off...I teleported. Now...if you're wondering how I did that I'm just gonna say this...you don't have an intimate relationship with an Alakazam without picking up a trick or two. Its limited to short distances, but it gets the job done.

I picked myself up and glanced over the edge. They were just picking themselves up from their failed mass tackle and they were dazed. Heh, time for the finale. I confirmed that everyone knew what to do and they turned into the clones of me again and nodded. I took a minute to make sure I still had my part in my head and with that I was the first to teleport down, followed by them...

In the blink of an eye we formed a circle, this time surrounding them, making sure to keep our heads hidden. They got into battle stances in a circle facing each one of us, including Fia facing me. This was it...this was the moment I planned for. I gave a single nod while keeping my face hidden to signal the rest of them. The clone just to the right of me was the first to start...

"Zangoose...you were always protective of me, even when you hardly knew me. You even saved my life over and over, both in the past and in the present. You did so without regard for your own well being or without being asked. It was like you were compelled to do so...and that's why I think we became so close. So close that you would choose me as your mate. Honestly, I wouldn't trade that for the world. Thank you."

Zangoose looked proud despite her sadness. With that the first teleported away and the second one started up.

"Blaziken...when I found you as a Torchic you were lost and shy. Even now, though you've come a long way, you're still a bit shy. However, that's what I always liked about you. Even when you wanted me, you were shy about it...acting as though it was something wrong, seeing as how I raised you. Yet, once you got the go ahead you didn't hold back. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Blaziken looked away and blushed, though she fought the urge to cry. With that the second teleported away and the third started up.

"Meganium...you're so sweet all and playful all the time, its like a breath of fresh air every time I'm near you. Even when you were embarrassed and sad, I still enjoyed being with you because you're you. I still remember you being embarrassed for becoming aroused at the thought of me and being so embarrassed you cried. When I took you for the first time after that, I bet it was a dream come true...a dream I'll never forget. I'll always remember my Meganium..."

Meganium sighed as she remembered, a tear dropping down her face. With that the third teleported away and the forth started up.

"Lopunny...always full of energy and willing to go the extra mile. The times with you have been some of the most interesting in my life, not just because of the mating frenzies, but just because of your outlook on life in general. Even when things were grim, you always kept your chin up and a spring in your step. You never failed to keep the group from going insane, keeping the morale from dropping low. Never change..."

Lopunny put her hands together and smiled widely in spite of herself. With that the fourth teleported away and the fifth started up.

"Weavile...its definitely been an interesting experience having you around. You're stubborn, mischievous, and a bit rash...but don't think for a second that I'm saying that's bad. No...quite the opposite. Even in the face of certain defeat, your stubbornness shows in you an unwillingness to back down. Whenever you utilize your mischievous side, whether it be making trouble for us or others, it means you're thinking on your feet and molding to the situation.

"Lastly, your rashness demonstrates your ability to throw caution to the wind and try things others would be too careful to do. All of that combines into a fearsome fighting machine, though crude by itself. You also taught me that its OK to walk on the wild side every once and a while. Continue being you, to keep us on our toes."

It concluded that speech with a thumbs up. Weavile merely chuckled and rubbed the back of her head with a paw. With that the fifth teleported away and the sixth and final clone started up.

"Rebeca...you've been with me every step of the journey we took so long ago. We weren't even adults and yet we left our families to go out into this dangerous world. We conquered every gym challenge we came to, one after the other, supporting and pushing each other. We brought out the best in each other, though we probably didn't realize it at the time, through our rivalry.

"There were times I wanted to give up...to go home...but you wouldn't let me. I always admired your will to succeed. Even when you lost to me in the Southeastern League Championship, you didn't hold a grudge but promised that you'd take it from me one day. You never did...but you took each loss with a smile. I had a feeling you didn't actually want the title...you just wanted to prove yourself against me. The thing is...you already had, at least in my eyes. In my heart, there's only two that I consider more important to me than anything...and you're one of them. Just...I hope you don't mind sharing that spot..."

Rebeca stood there dumbstruck at the clones words, slightly wobbly as she processed the information. With that the final clone teleported away and then it was my turn...I took a deep breath and began.

"Nidoqu-I mean, Fia...You're my first Pokemon, my starter. Even though you were just a Nidoran back then, you never failed to carry me forwards. You protected me from danger and helped me face my greatest fears. Whenever I was depressed, you always tried to cheer me up. I don't know if you could sense it or not, but I'm gonna be honest with you. I hated you at first. Out of all the starters, you were the one I never wanted to ever have anything to do with.

"Your kind killed my real family...and I thought I could never forgive you for it, even though you technically had nothing to do with that. However...as time went on and we made our way through the league...my feelings started to change as you did. By the time you came to be a Nidorina, I had come to accept you as I saw how much you cared for both myself and the Pokemon I had. You practically took care of Blaziken, Meganium, and Lopunny like a mother or big sister as they grew and evolved."

I could tell that Fia was struggling to hold back her tears, but I still had more to say. I wasn't finished...not by a long shot...

"When you became a Nidoqueen after I used that Moonstone on you towards the end of our journey, my heart raced though I was oblivious to things like love. In your new body, you were so strong and powerful though at the same time you had a gentle side. So much different from how you were as a Nidorina...I knew we could win and win we did. Six years we kept winning and then we settled down for a few more. All that time...I never knew how you felt. It wasn't until that event recently that I realized it...and my own feelings.

"I don't really care if its wrong or anything. I've crossed that line a long time ago, before even starting my journey, so I am not ashamed to cross it once more. I just need to say this, not just for you but for me as well. I might have started out with nothing but my hate, but you've changed me for the better which is why I'm not afraid to admit this. I can't imagine a day without you there with me. With Arceus as my witness, along with everyone here, I just wanted to say this. Fia...I love you. I want to be with you. I...just wanted you to know that..."

At this point Fia couldn't hold back anymore. She collapsed onto her "hands" and knees, crying deeply. I sighed, nearly falling apart myself, and turned away as to make sure I didn't accidentally show myself during that speech. Rebeca, not amused by my antics, apparently thought I was gonna leave and yelled out to me.

"So that's it? You badmouth our dead friend, lead us on a fucking run around the city, and then pull something like this?" She yelled, tearing up, "Hell you even had the balls to sound like the person you insulted! What was your goal? To make us feel more miserable than we are now! Why are you torturing us like this!"

I didn't even get a chance to answer before Rebeca continued on.

"I bet I know...you hated Trace for what he had didn't you?" She said with venom, "He had fame...fortune...people who loved him...and I bet that's why you're doing this. You hated that he had it better than you didn't you. Didn't you! Honestly...I don't fucking care. I just want to know one thing. Who the FUCK are you!"

I shook my head and barely glanced back.

"Seriously, all that and you can't even figure it out?" I quietly said, unphased by her hostility, "Man, you're an idiot...and I'm supposed to be the dumb one."

"Enough with this bullshit!" She yelled, red in the face, "Either you tell us who you are or I'll come over there and beat it out of you! What is it gonna be!"

"Fine...if it will make you happier, I might as well take off this disguise," I said.

I grabbed the clasp on the cloak and unhooked it, allowing the cloak to open. It revealed my clothing and they turned their attention to me. I then pulled the hood back and let the cloak fall to the ground. They all gasped at once when they saw my face. Even Fia, who had been letting out a steady flow of tears, had become to stunned to continue crying.

"N-No fucking way...there's no fucking way you could be..." Rebeca stammered out, "You...you're dead. We saw you buried! We had your ashes! How...how in the hell are you-"

"Shh, I can explain," I said, cutting her off, "I guess you could say its a case of me burning in the flames of fate and being reborn from the ashes anew, like the Moltres of legends, except it has nothing to do with flames or fate. What happened was that the Hospital fucked up."

"I...I don't follow," She said.

"The Hospital had a record mix-up," I said with a grin, "Instead of burying MY ashes, you actually buried the ashes of a one Tyler Nynes who, coincidentally, had died a few days after I slipped into a coma from the same condition I had...Nido poisoning. So while you all were grieving, I was in rehabilitation for a good six months with no-one to support me. I'm sure glad I have medical insurance..."

"So...let me get this straight," Rebeca groaned while putting her hand to her forehead, "You planned this, lured us all the way out here to this lot, and gave us those speeches just so you could say, 'Hey, I'm not dead.'?"

"Pretty much," I said, "You know...now that I think back on it, I guess it _was_ a bit silly huh? Hindsight is a bitch..."

"Un-fucking-believable," She said, letting her arms fall limply at her side while she slouched a bit, "I'm not sure whether you're the greatest prankster alive or the biggest asshole alive. Both would be accurate in this case."

Her sentiment seemed to be shared by the others in my team as well as they seemed to advance on me with looks of outrage. I backed up a step and put my hands up in defense.

"Whoa, hold on now ladies," I said, "That wasn't the _only_ reason I did this."

"Well then what was it?" Rebeca said with a slight evil tone, "Spill it or we'll spill you."

"The speeches were a hundred percent legit, even though the rest was a convoluted prank which I admit was in bad taste," I said, "I wasn't lying when I said all that, those were my true feelings."

"So, when you said..." She said, dumbstruck, "But wait, why couldn't you have said it earlier?"

"Well, rehab made me think about a lot of things," I said fidgeting, "About me, about you, about everything. The note you left me helped too..."

"You actually got that note..." She said, glancing off to the side with a blush, "That...I...I didn't...oh fuck it."

Rebeca then ran over to me and gripped me in a hug before planting her lips on mine. We shared that tender kiss for a few moments before we broke due to some impatient sounds from behind her. Looks like the rest of them were feeling left out, especially Fia.

"Oh don't worry you all, you'll get yours," I said, "Though speaking of...I'm kinda tired. I think it might have been from that teleporting..."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," She said, "Where'd you learn how to do that? The teleporting and the duplication I mean."

"Well...the teleporting I learned from Jean, a mind link with her one night apparently copy-pasted the skill there," I said as I started walking out of the lot, "The duplication on the other hand...funny story that one."

"Do tell," She said as she followed along side me.

"You know those Ditto I helped a while back? Well, it turns out that they moved here a short time ago," I said, "They owed me a favor from so long ago so they agreed to help me do this."

"Oh so THAT'S how...also speaking of which..." She said.

As soon as she trailed off, she spun on the spot and gave me a right hook to the side of the face. Man she can punch hard! I was seeing stars as I toppled over.

"I deserved...that," I slurred, pointing a finger up while still on the ground.

"That was for this whole ordeal," She said, helping me up, "Now lets just get home. You know you'll have to tell everyone right?"

"Yeah, but that can wait until another day," I said, still numb in the face, "I think this has been enough excitement for one day. Lets go home. All of us..."

With that I yawned and walked from the lot. It took a while, but we made it back to the cemetery as to take Rebeca's car. There was a few late mourners there as well as a maintenance crew for the broken headstone. The mourners took a double take as we walked across and to the car. They looked like they've seen a ghost...which made me smile. From there, we took the long way home and so we reached my house...which was still in the condition I left it in. Home sweet home...

(Part 6: Home Again)

It took a few days to readjust to my life back in this house. I made some calls to people I knew (at least those I wanted to know I wasn't dead) to explain what had happened. Jean was skeptical about this until she teleported over and seen first hand I was alive. She was so overjoyed...that she locked me into a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

The reactions of the others varied from face to face, from Fia and Rebeca groaning in disappointment to Lopunny wanting to join in. Weavile and Blaziken just goaded us on...and though Jean was happy to oblige I didn't feel like it at the time. I peeled her off me, which illicited a few sighs of disappointment, and sent her home.

Rebeca said she would stay until I got settled in and then return to her home and obligations in the West Coast League. She didn't want to leave, not after the revelation I gave her, but she had responsibilities she couldn't give up. However...she did have one last surprise for me before she had to leave. The last night she had to stay, she decided to give herself to me in a gift of passion. It was an intense bout of sex...it had been so long since I slept with another human that I had forgotten what it was like, though I was glad it was with Rebeca this time.

I had thought that she was done with me afterwards, which would have been disappointing, but apparently my reputation preceded me in this case. She had never knew _why_ exactly the ones who knew of my secret called me the one with the "Legendary Libido" but she wasn't convinced by that bout. I didn't want that rep, though it was grossly exaggerated, to be tarnished but I didn't know what to do.

As if answering a prayer I didn't know I cast, Jean showed up in the room via teleportation and, upon spotting me and Rebeca, smiled seductively. I was surprised to say the least, since it was late and I figured she'd be asleep, but it melted into excitement. A three-way between a former lover and a current lover? I grinned widely at the thought.

I could tell as we went into round two that Rebeca was nervous. The whole time Jean was "undressing" herself, she had her eyes glued to the Alakazam's figure which, interestingly enough, hadn't changed in all these years. She was nibbling her thumb as she watched, a bad habit she picked up and always did when apprehensive, and her eyes betrayed her surprise at both how voluptuous Jean was and how casual she seemed.

I couldn't tell if Rebeca was being aroused at the sight, I know I was, but it was obvious that she had never "been with" a Pokemon before. If I could tell what she was thinking right then, it would probably be somewhere along the lines of, "She's a Pokemon! I shouldn't, its so wrong...but...why am I so turned on?" and whatever other internal battle she waged between the morality of society and just what feels right.

"I've always wanted to try mating with another female," Jean said in a sultry tone, "This is gonna be fun~."

Any thoughts Rebeca might have had against it must have dissolved when Jean crawled up and locked lips with her. I never figured Jean to swing both ways but damn I was wrong, though I was glad to be wrong this time. As they shared the kiss, Jean decided to fondle and rub at her tender areas, making her moan into the kiss. They broke after a good minute and they panted heavily.

"Same here," Rebeca said, dazed by the sudden kiss, "though you'd the first Pokemon I'd ever had sex with."

"Well then, allow me to bring you over to the wild side," Jean whispered in her ear, "You'll find that we're as good as any human."

Jean then locked Rebeca into another kiss and leaned into her until they were both laying down. With her guidance, Rebeca was soon exploring Jean's body all over. Petting Jean's fur, tracing her curves, playing with her C-cup breasts, and even fingering her sex. As she gasped at the attention, Jean just couldn't let her have all the fun and so decided to do the same thing to her, from her slightly less perky C-cups to the wet treasure between her legs.

As all this was going on, I had a conundrum on my hands. Do I interrupt or do I sit back and watch the show? This was a hard decision since I had to admit this was pretty damn hot. Of course, I think someone else must have decided for me. Just as Rebeca started engaging in cunnilingus, Jean noticed I was watching with a hungry look on my face.

"Well...are you gonna ah~ just sit there or...or are you gonna JOIN us! Damn~" Jean said between involuntary gasps and the like.

I crawled over to the pair and Jean wasted no time. She leaned back until she could get into a comfortable position right at level with my meat pole. At once she took the hard thing into her mouth and sucked eagerly, moaning from her current treatment. I gasped and nearly fell over. Was it just me or did she get better since the last time? Anyways, I used one hand to hold her up and the other to fondle her funbags. The time we spent went pretty fast and before I knew it I came into Jean's mouth as she did the same into Rebeca's.

"Mmmm, I always liked how you tasted hun," Jean purred after she swallowed.

"For the record, I love how you taste too," Rebeca said, "Both of you."

"Speaking of which, its my turn," Jean said with a wicked smile.

Jean leaned forwards and gently pushed Rebeca onto her back. This time Jean would be the one eating Rebeca out. As she leaned forwards, Jean kept her ass in the air and looked back at me before she started up.

"While I'm doing this, be a dear and fuck me would you?" Jean purred.

I nodded as I watched Jean's ass gently sway to invite me into her. Slowly, I made my way into position and gripped her shapely waist. I decided to tease her a bit by just prodding her, more than wet, lower lips with the tip of my member. I traced the slit with the head and I could hear her moan into Rebeca, who was moaning as well. Soon she became fed up with the treatment I was giving her and ended her own efforts abruptly to look back.

"Dammit Trace, just shove it in already!" Jean barked impatiently.

"Oh really now...is that _really_ what you want?" I teased, "I'm not sure you want it enough..."

"So that's how its gonna be..." Jean said.

Jean tried to push herself onto me but it wasn't gonna be THAT easy. I knew she couldn't use her powers in this state as I kept up my play, poking her clit with my tip. She gasped and whined a bit as she tried to push herself onto me again. Rebeca looked like she was fighting to suppress a laugh at our antics as she used her fingers to continue the job Jean left unfinished.

"Come on...I can't take it anymore! Fuck me~!" Jean whimpered as she wiggled in my grip.

"Tell me how much you want it...I want to hear you beg," I said wickedly.

"I want your cock so bad right now. Please give it to me! Please..." Jean pleaded.

"Please what? I didn't catch that last part," I said, teasing her further by barely inserting it and yanking it back out again.

"Please master fuck me! I need it!" Jean yelped.

I grinned at this and decided that I tortured Jean enough. With a powerful thrust, I buried myself to the hilt in her. She gasped at this sudden intrusion but it soon became a purr as I began my motions. She went back to work on Rebeca, who welcomed the tongue back in place of her fingers. Jean timed her laps in rhythm with my thrusts rocking her back and forth. She was as sensitive as ever as it wasn't long before I felt her twitch foretelling her release.

Of course, Jean wasn't about to let herself be the first to cum. She went to town on Rebeca's muff and Rebeca cried out as she let loose her juices. Satisfied at the results, Jean decided she could cum now and I felt her walls clench my tool as she moaned out in her own orgasm. I let my own seed loose into her waiting womb and she moaned a bit more as she felt the warm liquid fill her. As she milked me for the last bit of my cream, I withdrew and slumped down to sit on my feet.

The time went by rather swiftly after that and I was kinda tired so I didn't quite retain what all happened after that, but I know that my penis was passed back and forth between the two females for the better part of the night. I was absolutely exhausted and when it seemed the two females were finally satisfied. They both snuggled up and fell asleep to both sides of me. I don't blame them for dropping that fast, they had to have been just as tired as I was.

Course, unless William let her out or whatever then I was gonna have some explaining to do in the morning. That is, if she doesn't get home before he wakes up which seems unlikely at this point. Ah well, I knew I'd have to cross that bridge eventually...just hope he won't flip out. It shouldn't be too bad. After all, Jean is an intelligent Pokemon and he seems pretty understanding.

Speaking of understanding, the realization of the nights events hit me and I let out a silent groan. I'm gonna have yet ANOTHER Abra to take care of...fuck me, I knew I should have used a condom. I mean, Rebeca told me she was on the pill so I didn't think anything of it, but Jean arriving threw me for a loop and I did what I always do...roll with it. I always knew I'd screw up eventually...ugh I definitely have to tell him now, especially since your Pokemon going off to visit a friend's house on her own and returning pregnant looks really suspicious.

I just let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. Oh well...no use fretting about it I suppose. Shit happens for a reason I guess. Maybe someone, somewhere, is trying to tell me something. Whatever the case, what's done is done. I just decided to sleep it off and maybe things would fall into place.

(Part 7: For My Nidoqueen)

The morning after, heh, I awoke alone. I groggily rubbed my face and looked at the alarm clock. Nine forty-five AM. I yawned and picked my self up off the bed to stand in the cool air. I was still naked from the night before. I cracked a small grin before defaulting back to my usual morning face. I dressed myself in my casual wear, all nice and clean after all this time thanks to Rebeca, and did my usual bathroom thing, since I have my own, when I noticed a note stuck to the door of the bedroom.

All it said was "Sorry to dash without saying goodbye in person but my plane leaves at nine. Jean was gone when I woke up. Your keys are on the kitchen table. Love, Rebeca. P.S. Last night was wonderful.". I just opened the door and went out into the hall. I checked on the others and I could tell that, from the snores coming from the few rooms, my Pokemon were still sleeping soundly. I proceeded into the kitchen and picked up the keys that, sure enough, were where the note said they were before making breakfast.

Everything was just like before the event...even in the weeks following the night Rebeca left for home nothing seemed too different. I went over to where Jean and William lived and broke the news that I fucked her, had fucked her recently, and was probably gonna father another Abra with her. Honestly, I was expecting a shit-storm but things went better than I expected.

Turns out that he's known for years after he had Jean explain exactly why there was an Abra running around the house when it got out the first time and it turns out that he's completely OK with it. In fact, I came to find out that Jean is, believe it or not, his daughter! Now that was a bit of information that blew my mind. Back when I was just sixteen, I always thought it was weird that she was a bit too casual with him, despite him being her trainer, with her being a teacher under him.

What surprised me next was how old she was when I did her the first time. They have lifespans about as long as humans right? Well I learned that she was hardly older than I was! He explained how she became an Alakazam at such a young age, much to her embarrassment. All this time I had thought she was at least twice my age when in reality she was the same age. Boy was I relieved...though it does explain why she came on so strong. We were both hormonal teens at the time.

Anyways, after reminiscing and confessing our own sex lives (heh he was almost as active as I was back in his day) I returned home. After that...everything was fine again. Rebeca phoned me from time to time, since she said she'd keep in touch more now, to talk though it only added a bit of spice to my average days. Seems as though she's giving my lifestyle a go, in her own way of course, and just went on and on one day about how good her Blaziken and Nidoking are in bed. Even her Galade, who'd always been withdrawn, slept with her and I learned that he'd actually been eying her for a good while.

She also said she wanted a Riolu, so she thought about leaving her Lucario with me a few days. I knew she was only joking, since I made sure, but one can't help but wonder about that woman sometimes. Other than that, it was quiet. Even my Pokemon seemed like normal. I mean my Pokemon obviously were more affectionate after learning my feelings for them, but it wasn't exactly a noticeable change other than the slight increase in cuddling and "other" methods of showing it. I just sighed...things were back to normal...nice and quiet.

Actually...when I said there wasn't a noticeable change in my Pokemon, I wasn't being entirely truthful. Sure the rest of them were fine, but Fia seemed a little distant. She avoided being alone with me and she seemed withdrawn from the others. Even Weavile, trying her hardest, couldn't get a rise out of her. Now this really concerned me. I couldn't really get things done after that, since whenever I tried to focus on whatever chore I had to do thoughts of her invaded my head.

Is she still down about what happened? Its been so long...that can't be it. Is it because I confessed my feelings? Wait, that note said she had feelings for me too, more or less, so she should be doing the opposite. Was it because her season is here? No that couldn't be it either. Ugh it made my head hurt thinking about all of this. I just had to know...and I made it my mission to find out.

That night, a couple of weeks after everything quieted down, I decided to confront her about it. Instead of dressing down like I normally do for bed, I kept my shorts and shoes on and waited. After everyone else had gone to sleep, I made my way from my room to hers. She liked having her own room even though the others shared theirs. I pressed an ear to the door and listened. Light snoring...perfect. I gently turned the doorknob. It was unlocked, thankfully, and I pushed it open enough for me to creep in without making a noise. I shut it behind me and locked it. She wasn't gonna slip away this time...I walked up to her sleeping form and nudged her gently.

"Wake up Fia," I said quietly.

I backed up a bit to allow her to stir. She groaned and pushed herself up after reaching over to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. Upon sighting me, she instantly looked down to the ground. I would have none of that and reached over to place my hands on her shoulders. She tried to squirm out of my grip but I knelt down and held her tightly without hurting her. Soon she gave up and stopped without looking up. I moved a hand from her shoulder to bring her chin up.

"What is this all about? Why are you avoiding me lately?" I asked softly.

Fia merely groaned a bit and pointed to the drawers she keeps things in. I knew what she wanted as I got up and opened the middle one. I grabbed her sketchbook and a large pencil from the dresser and closed them back up. I handed the tools to her after returning to her side and she went right to work, flipping the book open to a blank page and writing with the pencil. It took a minute or two but she finally finished writing on the page and turned to so I could read it.

"The things you said the day of your funeral...about me...was it true?" she said through the writing on the page.

"What? Of course it was true! Well...the part before the chase wasn't but the rest was completely true," I said in shock.

Fia huffed and went back to writing. The movement of the pencil was frantic and I could tell there was some frustration in that. After a minute she turned the page back to me.

"Then why! Why is it that you haven't even paid attention to me! Ever since we got back its been like nothing ever happened!" she said through her writing.

"Its not for a lack of trying," I said, "You keep dodging me. Hell I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't the only way to get you alone."

Fia shook her head and went back to writing. I sighed and sat down on a near-by footstool waiting for her to finish. Soon she had turned the page back to me...

"Oh...uh...I guess that one was my fault, but still. Why do you not show you love me? I see on the picture box that people in love are often seen together and display it in public a lot. You did so with the others and that Rebeca woman when she was here. Why not me?" she said through her writing.

"That's...complicated," I said, staring down at my feet, "I did express myself openly Rebeca sure, that much is true. However, if you noticed that then you should have also noticed that I only do so with the other Pokemon when I'm around here. What you don't realize is that if I were...say...caught suddenly passionately kissing you or Zangoose or one of the others in a busy park then I would be arrested."

This time it only took a few seconds before she finished writing.

"Arrested? I don't understand," she said through writing.

"How can I explain this..." I said with my forehead resting on my hand, "Arrested means to be detained by an officer for a violation of the laws or rules of society. Its one of the reasons I had this house made so far from the city, so I could do what I do with you all without fear. You get it yet? If I were seen being intimate like that with you or any of the others then it would be a one way ticket to jail for who knows how long. They take things like that very seriously in this day and age, just because of the nature of the genetics of Pokemon. I'd lose my trainer license and all of my Pokemon, i.e. you, would be taken to either be released or, if the 'damage' is too great, put down. By the way, put down means you'd be killed."

Fia looked at me in shock. She must have not known just how serious things were. Love isn't all fun and games after all...sometimes shit gets heavy. After she recovered from the shock, she quickly went back to writing. I waited patiently until she was finished...

"I...didn't know it was like that. Still, you didn't answer my question. Why don't you ever show me the kind of attention you show the others? You said you loved me...so...why won't you mate with me?" she asked through her writing.

"I...don't know," I sighed, "Its true that I love you. Its just...when I look at you I don't just see another girl to fuck. I see something more. Its like how Rebeca was to me. I never saw her as just another bang or a friend with benefit like I see the rest of the team. I saw a worthy opponent...a rival in everything. That changed recently...and its like that with you too, only it changed once when you evolved and again recently."

Again, it took a second or two to write the next line.

"Changed? How? How do you see me now?" She asked through her writing.

"I hated you at first, that was true," I said softly, "but that changed as we journeyed. When you evolved, I saw you as someone that I could always rely on. When I couldn't carry myself, you were always there for me. We shared laughs, we shared crys, we shared a lot of things. I saw you as an equal, as a true friend. I didn't know of your feelings though until I read that note Rebeca left me in the hospital."

"You saw me as more than a friend," I continued, "I wasn't just someone you could go to help relieve their heat or for a good pounding like Jean, friend or no. You held yourself back in your own heat instead of just asking me to mate with you, waiting for me to reciprocate your feelings. You want me to be your soul mate, who will be faithful to you and love you for you. That made me change from just seeing you as a friend to something more."

Fia took this opportunity to write more in her book. She turned it back to me.

"But if you love me, then why can't you mate with me now?" she asked through writing.

"Because...I...can't be who you want me to be Fia," I choked out, "I can't change who I am. To seduce and screw both girls and a few guys, its in my nature. To me you're like something pure, untainted by this world of lust and passion, and I...heh...I am the exact opposite. I'm a manwhore, representing lust in its most primal form. I've never turned down a night with a nice female, whether they be Human or Pokemon, and I've done things with them that would make even a Muk vomit."

"I've taken drugs to enhance my performance and I've considered augmentations to my person," I continued before she could cut in, "Would you believe that I actually wanted to have my penis surgically altered into an Arcanine's or Feraligator's penis at one point, just because I thought the different shape and texture would enhance the sexual experience of future partners? Pretty stupid right? You see...that's why I can't bring myself to do it with you. Not because I don't love you but beca-"

Fia must have been writing during my speech as I was cut off by her shoving her book into my face. I took the book and read what she wrote...

"I don't care. What you've done or what you are...I don't care. I see it now...I fell in love with you not because we've been together so long, but because, even though you're what you say you are, in a way you're like me. I didn't give into my desires out of love, not wanting to mate until you loved me back. In reality, you've been doing the same thing, though for a different reason. You held yourself back from me just because you saw something in me that made you love me and you didn't want me to become what you've become. The thing is though, even if I was jealous of others giving and getting affection I actually didn't care that much." she said through her writing.

I was about to say something when she motioned to the book. There was more to her note.

"I never really did...I just wanted you to love me like that. You might think I'm something pure, but fact is I'm a Pokemon. I have desires and needs too. Humans may have them too, but its worse for me. In my heat, its like being horny in overdrive. I know you've sensed it...I'm in heat and right now, I want YOU. In my mind you're like a Pokemon too. So what if you sleep around? You should know from experience that they do too. You've given me your emotional love...that's good enough. Now all I need is your physical love. So...are you gonna take me like you truly love me or are you gonna sit there and tell me you can't?" she said through her writing.

"Fia..." I said dumbstruck.

She reached forwards and took the sketchbook from me. With a quick motion, she closed the book and tossed it to the side onto the floor. Maybe that was her way of saying that the time for talk was over. She was right too...all in all there was nothing more to say. Now was the moment of truth, do I set it in stone my love for her or do I walk away and potentially ruin everything between us. I couldn't bear to hurt her...though I guess if I walked out now it would. After all, I did say I loved her and I meant it.

However I had a trick up my sleeve. If I was gonna do this, I wanted it to be special and doing it in this old bedroom wouldn't do. I also didn't want to accidentally wake the others with the sounds of our lovemaking, though it usually isn't an issue from my room. Suddenly I had an idea...tonight was a warm night and I knew just the place this could happen. Just getting out of the house would be a chore without waking the others. I could teleport us out of the house and we could walk the rest of the way...eh but that could be risky to both of us if something goes wrong, even if I've been practicing...

Fia placed a paw on my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts. She merely looked at me calmly, as if patiently waiting my decision. Yeah...definitely time to act. I reached forwards and wrapped my arms around her, without fear of being poisoned again since her spines weren't active at the moment. I concentrated on the front yard and initiated the teleport. It took but a moment, but we plopped down on the grass in the yard. Looks like I AM getting better.

Fia was slightly dazed by the sudden trip but that soon became confusion. She didn't know what I was up to, but when I recovered from my lightheaded feeling I got up and motioned for her to follow me. She followed without question and I led her through the woods. I knew this path well from my walks but she struggled to keep up. Eventually, it came to where I planned. I stopped her from going on when she caught up.

"From this point on I want you to close your eyes until I say otherwise," I said, "No peeking either. I want this to be a surprise."

She reluctantly agreed and placed her paws over her eyes. I made sure they were closed before I grabbed her shoulders gently and led her onwards through the woods. It was all uphill from here and we walked for a good while. Fia became impatient the more we walked, though I knew this would be worth it. Soon we reached the place I was leading her and looked up. The moon was nearly full...wasn't as good as I wanted but it would do. I checked my watch...it was midnight. Perfect.

"You can open your eyes now," I said.

Fia did as she was told and when she looked out in front of her she gasped. We were on a steep hill, which sort of resembled a cliff, overlooking a clear lake. As far away as we were from the city, you could see the moon and stars in their full glory...without all the light from the nightlife interfering. It lit up the surrounding forest made it seem mysterious as the shadows danced whenever the breeze shook the trees. The way the sky was reflected off the lake's surface like a mirror only served to emphasize its beauty. She couldn't believe her eyes and was stunned by the breathtaking sight.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it," I said, "I found this little spot one night on one of my walks. Its a bit out of the way but its well worth it, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded silently as she turned to me and looked me in the eye with what I could only assume was a smile on her face. This was the first time I really noticed how beautiful she looked with the way the moonlight reflected from her deep gray eyes and highlighted her scales in a pale blue. My heart felt like it skipped a beat. I tried hard to keep a straight face as my pulse quickened...I know I love Rebeca too but there was no doubt in my mind, Pokemon or no Fia was the one.

Fia spoke out to me in her native speech, since she couldn't write out her thoughts. I couldn't understand her outright, but if there was one thing my travels has taught me about understanding Pokemon it was how to read their bodies. It wasn't foolproof, but it gave me a rough impression of what she was saying. It wasn't as effective as her writing it down though...

"[Its...beautiful...]" She said...I think, "[I...don't know what to say, but why show me this?]"

"Because," I said, slowly kneeling down and wrapping my arms around her, "if we're to do this, I want it to be memorable."

Fia sighed and snuggled into my chest. I gently rubbed her back as I kicked off my shoes. She seemed to know what I was doing and gently worked the belt to my shorts until it came loose. After that, she unbuttoned the shorts and pulled them down with my underwear. I broke from the embrace and worked them the rest of the way down until they were off. I placed them with my shoes and returned my attention to her. She was eying my flaccid member, which was slowly going up from anticipation, and I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Whoa hold it," I said, "I know you may be a Pokemon but lets not rush things. I want this to last...and the only way I know how to do that is if we do this my way, like a Human. Although, if you want it your way then that's fine too, but I'm sure mine will be worth your while."

Fia thought on it for a good bit until she nodded in agreement with me. I smiled softly and brought myself face to face with her. I cupped her soft chin in my hands and, with a sudden lunge, kissed her straight up. I thought it would be awkward with as big as her mouth and tongue was, but I was pleasantly surprised. Sure it filled my mouth, but it was flexible and she gave my tongue room to move. I felt her wrap a paw to the back of my head and another to my back. She was really getting into this.

After a good minute or two we broke from the kiss for air. I could see it in her face and smell it in the air...she was aroused and wanting more. I was more than happy to oblige as I pushed her down slowly onto her back before kissing her again. However, this kiss was short as I broke it a few seconds later. Fia was slightly confused but it soon dispelled as I kissed my way down her neck until I reached her cream colored breasts. Using my hand, I decided to experiment with them since her chin was the same color and soft.

Sure enough, they were soft and pliable unlike the rest of the scales or plates. She moaned out as I kneaded them and I noticed a slit towards the center of each one. I took a finger and teased the breaks in the scales until, to my amazement, they parted to reveal small, yet perky, little nipples. They seemed extra sensitive as she gave a squeak every time I brushed one with my thumb.

"You like that huh?" I asked, teasingly tweaking the nipples.

Fia nodded roughly as she panted through moans. I decided to take it up a notch as I stepped around to her side and bent down over her. I kissed around the tit furthest from me and gently suckled on it while playing with the other one with a hand. This made her squeak out louder than before and I cracked a small smile while still attached. With my free hand I traced a path down until it rested on the cream colored bands of plate between her legs.

Like the others of the same color, these were soft too. It took a bit of prodding, but I finally found what I was looking for between them...not that it was that hard with the trail of her juices trickling down. She moaned out loudly as I teased her lower lips by tracing the opening. It was different from most vaginal openings I've encountered, being horizontal instead of vertical...I've only come across a few Pokemon that share this trait.

I then detached from the nipple I was on to move to the other one. I knew she'd miss the attention on the first one, so I made sure she wouldn't by inserting a couple of my digits into her tender opening. She squealed out and arched her back as I felt her twitch around the fingers in her. She sure was sensitive, but I guess its only natural with her being in heat. I wiggled the fingers and she squirmed under me as I suckled harder.

Fia's twitching intensified and I knew she was close. However, I couldn't have her cumming just yet. I withdrew my fingers and stopped my work on her funbags. She groaned in disappointment at the sudden lack of attention. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me with a disgruntled look. I just waved my wet fingers in front of her. I licked the sweet and sour tasting liquid from them before smiling at her.

"Don't worry love, the best is yet to cum," I said, changing positions once more.

This time I laid down between her legs and brought my head to her treasure. Any disappointment she had vanished when I gave the length of her slit a lick. I tasted her flavor fresh and it reminded me of tangy fruit...something like an orange or some type of citrus. She moaned and bucked slightly as I continued my oral assault. I stuck my tongue inside and she instantly began twitching around my fleshy organ.

I wiggled and licked my way around her tunnel, sampling her juices as it flowed. She squealed sharply as I managed to get her clit and her g-spot at the same time. That's the thing I like about this kind of opening...if done right you can get all of their sensitive areas in one fell swoop. Her twitching was getting more intense and I saw her claws dig and grip at the grass around her as she moaned. Oh yeah...she was close, time to seal it.

I stuck a finger in her cunt to lube it and used that same one to find her anus one plate below the opening my mouth was attending to. I teased it a bit, making her squeak more until I stuck the finger in with a swift thrust. She howled at the intrusion and I felt her twitch like mad around both my finger and my tongue. Slowly, I pumped my finger in and out of her ass while redoubling my tongue's efforts. This sent her spiraling over the edge as she cried out and arched her back, both of her holes clenching and pulsing around their respective agitators.

I got a mouthful of Fia's savory fluids and I swallowed every bit of it. A drop or two of it even went up my nose. I felt my pulse quicken and my own member throb as her pheromones took effect. I don't think I wanted anything else more than I wanted her at that moment. As she calmed down, I withdrew my finger from her and wiped it on the grass out of general habit. She panted in a lustful daze as she recovered and I brought myself up to her face to face one more. I kissed her softly and looked her in the eyes.

"Time for the main event, you sure you want this?" I asked.

"[More than anything,]" She said in her native tongue.

I didn't need to be able to understand her to know what Fia said. I slowly adjusted myself until the tip of my tool was prodding her entrance. She looked at me with her lust filled eyes and nodded for me to continue. It was now or never...

"[I love you,]" she said, gripping the grass under her.

"I love you too!" I cried, suddenly hilting myself in her.

Fia cried out in pain as I tore through her hymen and pulled hard at the ground, tearing a handful of grass out by the roots. Blood trickled down from her pussy as I held myself in, her tunnel clenched hard around me. Eventually she eased up enough for me to pull out and shove back in again, and again, and again until I worked up to a reasonable tempo. She was reasonably tight, since she just had her virginity taken, and it felt awesome around me. She cooed and moaned as the pain began to melt into pleasure with my constant motions.

I used my hands to give her knockers more attention and quickened my pace just a bit. She cried out and I felt her clench a bit around my cock as she arched her back, making her body press against mine. It sent a shock of pleasure through me and I fought to hold back. No way in hell would I blow so soon. I could feel her pulse steadily become more and more rapid along with her breaths. Now at this point I knew she must have been tired of laying down on her back.

I hilted myself in Fia once more and picked her up this time, making her hum in surprise as I switched positions with her. This time I was on _my_ back and she was on top. Heh, I heard her back pop once or twice as she stretched, but that was ok because it let me regain my stamina. I picked her up a bit and placed her on her knees before I resumed my thrusting. She leaned forwards and braced herself by placing her paws on my chest. She wasn't as heavy as everyone seems to thinks she is and I had no problem supporting her as I began going into her harder.

Fia was really getting into it too. She rocked in time to meet my thrusts and I figured that I didn't need to hold her anymore. I moved my hands from her rump back to her breasts so I could fondle them some more. What can I say? I like to fondle breasts. Anyways, her cries were getting louder as she bucked more and more roughly against my own. The way it was going I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, though I don't think I'd have to with the way she was twitching.

Her arms seemed to give out and she laid down on top of me while she still ground into my pelvis. I could feel her heart rapidly beating against my chest and it felt as though it was in perfect sync with my own. I felt my nuts begin to tighten as my release drew near...I shifted slightly and began pounding at her tunnel with all of my remaining energy. She began twitching madly around my shaft and she gripped my shoulders...dammit almost there! I had to act fast. I quickly reached around her rump and began playing with her ass once more.

I knew that would get her as suddenly Fia arched and howled in bliss as her orgasm took her. Her inner walls clenched down on my meat and pulsed wildly as it rubbed at me. I couldn't take it anymore and, with a growl, I thrust one last time before I spewed my hot seed into her. Damn I think this was my most powerful orgasm yet as I felt my whole body tingle with every squirt of cream into her. She came once more as she felt me fill her and she milked me for everything I had.

Eventually it came to an end and she collapsed on top of me. We were both left breathless from the experience and we had to take a few minutes to recharge our batteries. Once we had our wits about us again, I let go of her plump backside and wrapped my arms around her. She reached around me and snuggled into my chest as we just watched the stars twinkle on the horizon. I smiled...I was sharing this with the one I loved. I just though sex was all there was to love, but I was wrong apparently as I'd found it for real. Though...never thought it would be with a Pokemon.

"So...not bad for a man like me huh?" I asked.

"[You were perfect,]" Fia said with a sigh.

"We should really get back," I said with a smile, "I'd bet you anything Weavile woke up and found that we're gone."

"[Heh, let that hussy wonder]" She said, "[We can stay for a few more minutes]"

I laughed as we lied there for a while. Weavile probably WAS waiting for us, although I kinda get the feeling I know why they always fought now.

"Really though, I think we should get back before she tears the house apart," I said.

"[Oh fine,]" she said, picking herself up.

I got up with her and put my shorts and shoes back on. We took our sweet time getting back to the house, teasing and playing with each other the whole time. When we got back, a couple of lights were on and I could hear a bit of yelling...which sounded like Weavile. I just sighed and shook my head...

"Yup, we were right..." I said.

Fia groaned and just wrapped an arm around me. I wondered why but then remembered that I was the one with the teleportation powers. I smirked and concentrated on Fia's room. A second or two later and we appeared in the room with no error. That's good...I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. There was knocking on the door. I smirked as I crept up to the door and opened it.

"Hey what's all the racket?" I asked.

Suddenly a short, fuzzy, red and bluish-black figure leaped at me and hugged me. Fia and I both chuckled at this occurrence.

"Alright Weavile, I guess you're happy to see me huh," I said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Weavile merely sighed as I held her with her head by mine. I wasn't quite sure, but I could have sworn I saw Weavile wink at Fia out of the corner of my eye. I knew it, that sly devil...all those fights and she were really working together with Fia the whole time! Oh well, I'll pretend to be oblivious to this for the time being...make Weavile think it was all "part of the plan". Anyways, once she was finished hugging me I let her down and she returned to her room. I guess she found me missing and got worried.

"Goodnight my love, I'm going back to my room and I'll leave you to sleep," I said, "Unless you want to sleep in my bed tonight that is."

Fia smiled and got the hint. We left her room and made our way to mine. I did my nightly routine and by the time I got on my pajamas, which I bought because I got tired of freezing in winter, I found her already asleep in the bed. I chuckled to myself and climbed in with her. She immediately snuggled up next to me and drifted back to sleep. I smiled once more as I closed my eyes...I haven't slept with her since she was a Nidorina.

Before I fell asleep, I took this chance to reflect on things. I thought about my journey, my life as a player, settling down, nearly dying half a year ago and then some. Come to think of it my life up till now has been pretty boring, sex aside. When I thought of how I stared death in the face when I was poisoned and won reminded me of my youth. After feeling that rush again...you know what, I think it might be time to come out of retirement...

(Part 8: On the Road Again)

The next morning I awoke feeling better than I had in years. I was kinda curious as to why when I found that Fia was half draped over me still soundly asleep. After remembering the events of last night, my face widened in a huge grin. I slowly pushed her off, making sure not to wake her, and went into the restroom for my morning routine. By the time I was done, I found Fia waiting for me. She greeted me by hugging me tightly before stepping back a bit.

"Glad to see you too," I said, "Hey Fia, I want you to tell the others to play outside after breakfast and I want you to keep them out until I'm ready. Can you do that?"

She nodded but then cocked her head as to ask why?

"I want it to be a surprise," I said, "Now go tell them and all, I'll be out to make breakfast in a minute."

Fia did as she was told and left the room. I pulled on a shirt and went out to make breakfast. After that was out of the way, Fia ushered them all outside. Some of them protested but eventually they all went outside. Good, now to do as I wanted to do. I called up a couple of friends I knew who were looking for a place and we reached an agreement. They'd watch the house while I journeyed. Great. I returned to my room and looked in the closet. I wondered...could I still fit in my travel gear?

I got the old clothes out and smelled them. Still as fresh as when I put them away years ago, man I love these storage units sometimes. I pulled on my old black shirt and green cargo pants. Wonderful, I still fit with plenty of space to spare. I knew getting my clothes in large back then would pay off. I then checked my black and blue coat...of course that still fits, its the same size as the rest of my clothes. Anyways, I took off my coat and found my old napsack. I stuffed my coat and a few other clothes I'd need into it before pulling the drawropes to close it. I packed the camping materials in a different backpack and placed it to the side with the napsack.

I checked my belt pack, which is more like a fanny pack but manlier, to see if it was alright. Most of the stuff I had collected from my journey, such as potions and the like, were still there and still good. Medicine is good like that, it has a shelf life of a hundred years or something. I had gotten rid of my berries and all before I retired cause I knew they'd expire. I put the pack on my belt, with my knives and Pokeball holster belt underneath, and threaded it through the loops on my pants.

There was only a couple of more steps to go. I dug through the drawers and found my Pokedex and Pokegear. I knew they'd need updating, but that could wait until later. I put the Pokedex in my back pocket where it belonged and the Pokegear around my neck. I got out my old blue scarf, goggles, and gloves. I carefully arranged them how I used to wear them.

Finally, I got out my black hiking boots and put them on. When I was finished, I stood up tall and stretched. My face widened in a huge grin...I felt like I was sixteen again! I walked out into the living approached the front door. I opened the door a bit and poked my head out to see Fia guarding the front door like a soldier. She turned when she heard the door open and looked at me funny.

"Go get the others and bring them in," I said, barely containing my excitement, "Hurry, I have a surprise for everyone."

She nodded and left the porch to round the others up. I left the door and went back into the bedroom. Man, I know they're gonna love it...and if they don't then well haters gonna hate. I waited until I heard them enter the living room and put on my backpack. I slung my napsack over my shoulder and walked out. I peeked into the living room and saw they were doing random things around the room. I had to play it cool...

"Team assemble!" I yelled out from the hallway.

At once I heard them respond and line up in the living room. I took another deep breath and walked out into view. The looks on their faces varied from confusion to excitement as they saw me in my old gear. I wandered in front of them and they straightened up.

"I bet you're wondering why I have all this on and why I kept you outside right?" I said, "Well then, wonder no longer. I'm coming out of retirement and entering the battle circuit once again! What do you all think of that?"

Everyone cried in excitement at this, especially Weavile. When I was a trainer, they loved to battle and train even though it hurt. They loved getting stronger and beating everyone I came across. When I settled down, they had a hard time adjusting to the quiet life and I could always sense their pent up love for battling every day. This news was like a wake up call to their spirits.

"Yeah, I knew you'd all agree," I said, "I've already called someone to come watch the house. All we need to do is get out there and get on. However, Isshu seems a little boring don't you think? How about we all go overseas? I hear the Kanto league is looking for a challenge."

Fia and the others cried in agreement. I nodded and walked out the door, locking it behind me once they had exited. I walked down the stairs and took one last look at this quiet house before I left. After I had, I continued down the dirt road with them following behind. With my Pokemon with me, I felt like a kid again and I walked on with my head held high. I knew I'd have my work cut out for me, being how old I was going into a foreign land. However, I knew I'd come out of it alright with my both my friends and my love by my side. Kanto League Championships...here we come!

End...?

* * *

Trace: (looks at word count) Holy shit. Hey Talon come take a look at this.

Talon: What is it? I have a headache and a slight fever so this had better be good...

Trace: Really, take a look at this.

Talon: I don't see what you're talking abo- (looks at word count) WHAT THE FFFF- (erupts into a coughing fit).

Fia: Oh great hun, now look what you've done. (Walks over to Talon) There there, easy does it.

Talon: (Recovers from fit) Dammit...how...how did this go on so long?

Fia: Why are you asking us? You're the author here.

Talon: I...I don't...know. I just took medicine...and...well...I...oh god! (dashes to the bathroom)

Trace: Well I didn't catch any of that, did you?

Bamet: I heard coughing and Talon just rushed by me...did I miss anything?

Trace: Oh Bamet, I didn't know you were here. We were just asking Talon about this story.

Bamet: Huh that? Oh that's easy. Fever plus flu medicine equals...well...you figure it out.

Trace: Interesting...

Talon: Ugh...now that my insides are on the outside, I'm going back to bed. Also readers, I apologize for the 20k plus word count. Don't know what got into me. Night all. (Goes to bedroom.)

Trace, Fia, and Bamet: Night.

Fia: Psst, Trace. Now that Talon is in bed, you wanna go back to our room and rock the night?

Trace: Heh you know it. (Follows Fia to own bedroom.)

Bamet: So...here I am...alone. Oh well, what's a being of near infinite power to do?

Talon: (Pokes head out of room) You'll get your story...eventually. Don't worry Bamet.

Bamet: I know...anyways night all. (Opens dimensional rift and steps through)

Talon: Whatever...(Goes back to bed.)

A/N: Silliness aside, I really AM sorry for the 20k plus word count. I blame my cold.


	18. Pikachu: A Lovely Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Pikachu drabble. I wrote this because I was feeling generous to a certain person on /vp/ who likes Pikachus way too much. The thread 404'd before I could finish and I got lazy after that. If that person happens to read this, well enjoy. This is almost a story within itself hehe.

Title of this drabble is: A Lovely Shock.

* * *

It was a fine April morning as Ted woke up to greet the day. He had always been a morning person and this day was no different. Well...that's not entirely true. That morning he woke to find Angie, his pet Pikachu, draped across his chest with her tail ending up on his face. He brushed the tail off and heaved himself up after he set her off to the side.

Ted stretched as he climbed out of bed. As he dressed for the day, he looked back at Angie spread asleep on the bed. She was an unusual Pikachu...very unusual. He remembered how she came to be his pet. His friend had brought over a box of little Pikachus one day, since his had just had a litter, and the friend knew that Ted wanted one of his own. The box was full of little chus, of varying sizes and temperaments.

Ted looked through the box of pikachus, his friend slightly impatient for him to pick one. Each of the little chus seemed to be cheerful and happy, and they never hesitated to latch onto his finger as he examined each one. They didn't seem too interesting or anything like that...in fact they all seemed rather generic. However, one seemed to stand out...or rather didn't want to stand out.

She was curled up in the corner of the box and she seemed to shiver shyly whenever he brought his hand near. Ted immediately took notice of her. She seemed much smaller than the rest of them, practically the size of your hand, and she didn't seem interested in leaving the box at all. His friend explained that she was the runt of the litter, so to speak, and was always afraid of something.

Ted didn't need to hear any more. At once he scooped the little Pikachu into his hands and held her close to him. She shivered like mad at the sudden change, but before long her shivering ceased and she relaxed. She gave a little squeak of happiness and his friend was amazed. She didn't like being picked up or anything like that, but she seemed perfectly fine with him.

"I'll take this one..." Ted said to his friend.

The friend merely nodded and told Ted that she responds somewhat to the name Angie. Ted nodded and the friend left the two to their own. Angie grew very fond of him as she grew...and grew she did! When she came to be the size of a normal Pikachu, he thought she was done growing...not by a long shot. When she finally topped out, she was roughly one and a half times the size of any normal Pikachu at one foot seven inches tall and nearly twenty pounds! No longer could she be called the runt of the litter...or runt of anything at all!

Angie also seemed to have become much more rambunctious as she aged too. She has a knack for mischief, since she always managed to get into things she shouldn't...like the one time Ted nearly turned on the dryer with her somehow inside. It doesn't even help if he gets mad at her either. If he tells her not to do something, you can bet she'd just do it anyways.

That said, Ted always laughed inwardly whenever he saw Angie sleeping. She looked so peaceful, despite her demeanor, and it was one of the few times he had peace. He walked out of the room, making sure not to wake her in the process, and proceeded to make himself breakfast out of last night's leftovers. Once that was out of the way, he proceeded onto his computer and his job.

Ted was a news column writer until recently when he was laid off because of hard times. However, that didn't stop him from doing what he loved. He became a freelance writer since his talent with words allows him to write just about anything and make it work. He opened a recent file he had been working on. It was a clean, lighthearted, fiction, romance novel between a Trainer and a girl who changed into a Pokemon by night.

Though Ted's books usually sell well anyways, this one was requested by a wealthy client who was willing to pay handsomely. Now, there was but one problem...the story was going nowhere from the start. Admittedly, he had absolutely no experience in the Romance department, never actually have fallen in love himself nor hearing good stories from others. He tried everything to get the creativity flowing, from reading other romances to even watching porn movies to see if there was anything he could gleam from them, but nothing worked.

As Ted leaned back in his seat after a few hours and groaned at the lack-of-story on his screen, Angie had finally woken up and wandered into into the living room of the small apartment. Upon seeing him, she immediately wandered over and hopped onto his lap. She snuggled up into his shirt and "chu"ed softly. He didn't know why she was so clingy lately, but as long as it kept her from chewing on the phone cord and the like he was fine with it.

Anyways, Ted sat at the computer screen for another hour or so until he finally became fed up with it. He growled loudly and slammed his hands down on the keyboard. This startled Angie and she darted from his lap to the bedroom. He realized what he had done and went after her. As he entered the room, he saw a lump on the bed under the covers. He sighed as he walked over to it.

Even though Angie warmed up to Ted and stopped being so insecure, that didn't stop her from being skiddish at times. He sat down on the bed and patted the shivering lump.

"I wasn't mad at you or anything Angie," Ted said, "Its this story I'm working on...it hasn't gone well at all. I'm sorry if I scared you."

The lump stopped shivering and soon the yellow furball that was Angie emerged from under the sheets. She hesitantly crawled over to Ted. At once, he picked her up and cradled her as well as he could in his arms. He then began to stroke her back from head to tail like one would a cat. Before long, she completely relaxed on his arm, save for a light grip to make sure she didn't fall, and she cooed softly with every stroke of her plush fur.

Normally, Pikachus probably wouldn't appreciate this treatment but again Angie wasn't your usual Pikachu. Ted petted her and petted her, though he could have sworn she got slightly warmer as he went on, until she was content. He could feel her heartbeat on his arm and it seemed to be faster than normal...well normal for a Pikachu anyways. He changed things up and began combing his fingers through her fur to massage her, both skin and muscles underneath.

As Ted massaged her, Angie's breathing steadily became more rapid the longer it went on and her coos became flat out moans. He worked his hand everywhere along her back and eventually her sides. The way he pressed onto her made the arm he was cradling her in flatten and part her fur until his arm was inadvertently rubbing her small nipples. This just made her pleasure intensify until she felt her climax come upon her.

At once Ted felt a strange wetness splash onto the hand that was attached to the cradling arm. His expression turned into one of sudden surprise.

"Huh? What the!" Ted exclaimed as he set her down on the bed, "This had better not be what I think it is..."

Angie immediately felt embarrassed and curled up into a small ball onto the bed. Ted had a slight angry look on his face now but upon seeing how embarrassed she was it softened. He at first thought it was urine but when he sniffed it, it didn't have that distinct scent. Instead, it had almost a sweet smell to it. It was weird, this had never happened before when he used to do that...but why now? The smell wasn't even that unpleasant, but then why was she so embarrassed.

Ted couldn't get it out of his head as he shook the affected hand dry. Suddenly, he had a hunch as to why. He gently lifted Angie up from the bed and placed her on her back. She struggled slightly but relaxed as he gave a reassuring pet. He gently traced his finger lower and lower until he reached the all too familiar spot on a female's crotch. The fur was damp from the earlier event. He rubbed and poked the area, her giving off moans and coos in the process, until he had determined what he needed to.

"Aww man, you'd have to be in heat now wouldn't you," Ted sighed.

Ted didn't know how to really deal with it. This would be Angie's first heat and, though he had read up on it online, he wasn't exactly an expert. Sure it explained why she seemed to be so clingy today, but well he just wasn't expecting it so soon even if it had been years since he got her. As he was in thought, she rolled back over and crawled onto his lap.

For Angie, Ted had been there her whole life. He made her feel safe when it seemed the world was not so. Every time she was scared, he'd gather her into his arms and cradle her until she calmed down. His scent was unique to her, being able to both calm her and give her peace of mind. Even his touch felt nice...it was always gentle, even if he might be mad at him for something she did though he never stayed mad for long.

As Angie thought more and more about Ted, the burning in her lower regions became stronger and stronger. Desire crept through her mind of all the things she wanted him to do to her...to fulfill her need. Quickly she mentally slapped herself and tried to think of something else. For all intents and purposes, he was technically her father.

On the other hand though, Ted was Angie's adoptive father and not related at all. It was all so difficult for her to process, but while her mind needed a few seconds her body didn't need any at all. After what happened earlier her body wanted him...his touch, his scent, everything...it needed him. She then decided...she wanted to mate with him.

There was but just one problem...how? Even if Angie was larger than the normal a normal Pikachu, she was still smaller than Ted by a long shot. If his parts were too large...well that would pretty much be over before it started. She had never actually seen his package before, though even if she did it wouldn't have mattered to her at the time to remember. Not only that, but she knew he'd probably resist or something if he didn't want to either. However, that can be taken care of with a mild shock...but then he'd never trust her again, even maybe hate her, and she didn't want that.

Angie sighed slightly. She couldn't force him...the only thing it looked like she could do is get his attention and hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. She looked up at Ted, he was still in thought, probably on how to deal with her situation, and seemed oblivious to what else was happening. She then got an idea, remembered from some of the videos she watched with him of what she could only gleam as a human courtship ritual.

Ted was snapped out of his musings by Angie as she suddenly butted him in the chest hard enough to push him down onto the bed. She then crawled up his chest until she was face to face with him. Without warning, she suddenly brought her lips to his. He didn't know what to think at the time. His mind raced with all sorts of thoughts and feelings, mainly surprise. When she was finished, he looked into her eyes. He could see it...the desire, the lust, the...love.

It was sort of overwhelming...Ted didn't think of Angie that way, at least not until now. Now he wasn't so sure what he wanted, part of him wanted to try, if only to make her happy, and another part didn't want to, thinking it was wrong to do this with his own pet. A third part thought that if he did go through with this, what would happen? Pokemon genes were highly flexible making them able to breed with things not even thought to be compatible. That's why they were classified in egg groups, though he didn't know exactly why all Pokemon laid eggs, instead of specific genus groups. Would nothing happen if he went all the way? Would she become pregnant? Would it bend the rules and make it give live birth? It was all too much...

Angie saw the conflict in Ted's face. She didn't want to force him, so if he stopped her she would force herself to stop. She still held out hope that he'd take her offer...and her virginity. She pressed her lips against his once more. This time he was more prepared for it. What he wasn't prepared for was the sweet smell from earlier to return. It was slightly stronger this time and it flooded his senses. Suddenly he realized what the scent was...it was the scent of her arousal, the scent of her heat.

Any misgivings Ted might have had vanished with this second kiss, especially with Angie's sweet aroma invading his nostrils. He melted into the kiss and placed his hands on her back. He gripped her gently and felt her lap at his lips with her tongue. He allowed her entry and, though his tongue was much, much larger than hers, their tongues met and danced around each other. It was thrilling to both of them, the experience being so new.

Angie was practically dripping wet by now. She couldn't wait...she wanted Ted inside of her. He also noticed her arousal too, which is why he broke the kiss and set her to the side. He got up from the bed and proceeded to take his clothes off. She examined his body as he stripped. He wasn't anything impressive, given his line of work, and he had a small bit of pudginess building around his midsection.

However, once Ted got his underwear off is when Angie's eyes widened as she took in a gasp. It was already standing at attention and erect at a mere five inches, but to her it was huge. Though it was a tad on the thin side, she had her doubts if it would fit. She had come much too far now to just give up...she wanted to at least try. He had other ideas than getting to the main course so soon...he wanted an appetizer first.

Ted climbed back onto the bed and picked Angie up before laying her down on his chest. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned forwards slightly and gave her slit a lick. She shuddered in pleasure and moaned as his breath blew warmth onto her and his tongue lapped at her sensitive folds. Her juices coated his tongue as he worked at her, occasionally going inside her opening. She tasted as good as she smelled and it left a sort of tingle on his tongue as he savored the sweet and tangy liquid.

Angie decided that as well as he was working on her, she might as well give Ted some attention too. She looked forwards to the shaft in front of her, which was leaking precum already. She gave the head a little lick which made him gasp in pleasure. She managed to get a good dollop of the thick liquid on her own tongue and swallowed it readily. It had a light salty taste to it and she loved it. She tried her best to fit it into her mouth, though only able to get a couple of inches inside comfortably.

Ted shuddered in his own pleasure and grunted slightly as Angie suckled his member. Each suck seemed to send a drop of pre dripping onto her tongue. She savored each and every bit as she swallowed it down. He worked his hands around her until his thumbs found her nipples buried in her fur. He traced circles around each pair and tweaked them every once and a while. It was all so wonderful to her the way he massaged her and licked at her at the same time...it wasn't long before she felt that all important release suddenly overtake her.

Angie squeaked loudly as she orgasmed. Her nectar sprayed from her pussy into his mouth as he began another lick. Almost like a chain reaction, Ted's own release arrived and he blew his load into her waiting maw. It tasted much saltier than the earlier pre and it was thick...very thick. It didn't stop her from sucking out every bit and swallow it all. She panted lightly as she detached from his tool. He was also panting after taking in all of her fluids.

Now Angie really couldn't wait, she really needed him inside him...she only hoped her body was ready. She stepped off of his chest and walked to the head of the bed. Then she put her tail straight up in the air along with her rump. This presented everything he wanted to him, including her sacred treasure. He climbed onto the bed and tried to positioned himself in a way he could comfortably insert himself into her. His dick was already hard again by this time and he prodded her lower lips with it.

Ted gently pushed himself into Angie's waiting opening. They both grunted as it slowly slipped in. It was a _very_ tight fit...so tight that without that earlier foreplay it wouldn't have fit at all. Soon he was at her virgin barrier. She squeaked for him to go further inside and he merely nodded as he quickly did so. With a sudden thrust, he broke through her hymen and went as deep as he could. She shuddered in pain and pleasure as, surprisingly, she took him to the hilt though blood from her taken virginity leaked out and onto the sheets.

Ted saw the blood but remembered that it was normal for first times to result like this. He remained inside Angie until her pain subsided and she relaxed again. Once that was done, he slowly withdrew and pounded back into her again. Her pain melted into pleasure as he built up to a piston like pace, thrusting into her with forceful motions.

Angie was in absolute heaven as his cock filled and stretched her in places she didn't know could be stretched, reaching all the way to her cervix. Ted was feeling just as she was, each tight pulse of her tunnel around him with his thrusts sending jolts of pleasure coursing through him. She squeaked for him to speed up his assault.

As if could understand her perfectly, Ted obeyed Angie's wishes. He quickened his pace until he was at an beast-like pace, slamming and slapping in and out of her hard and fast like some creature possessed. She moaned and panted in pleasure induced stupor as he plowed her senseless. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer like this so he quickened himself one last time.

This was the last straw as Angie's senses exploded into a myriad of sensations with what could be considered the greatest orgasm of her life. Colors and stars graced her vision, every sound seemed to amplify and she could have sworn she would hear the sound of him squishing in and out of her cunt, she could smell her own sweet pheromones mixed with Ted's musk, she could still taste his semen on her tongue, not to mention the pleasure that surged throughout her body.

Ted followed behind her once again as her tunnel convulsed and squeezed his cock like a vice. It pushed him over the edge and with a loud grunt he loosed his seed into her womb. He came harder than he thought possible as he blasted shot after shot of his mixture into her. There was so much of it...her abdomen began to bulge slightly as it quickly reached capacity. It came to an end as quickly as it started...

Ted slowly withdrew his now limp length from her and flopped to the side. Angie was exhausted from their lovemaking and curled up into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her as she dozed off. He thought about how cute she looked as she slept, knowing his seed was inside her. Suddenly, he perked up and quietly crept back to the computer. He had a burst of inspiration...he had his story.

…

When Ted presented the book to the client who asked for it. The man skimmed over it and looked back at Ted with a smile.

"I'm amazed...this book is so good and the details are so vivid," the man said as he handed the book back, "Its like it really happened! How did you do it?"

"Well...I'll just say I had some help and leave it at that," Ted said with a smile.

"I notice that the title hasn't been printed, have you come up with one?" the man said.

"Yes I have, though I haven't printed it in that particular copy," Ted said.

"Why is that?" the man asked.

"Because, I wanted to write it into the space personally so you'll everyone will know you have the first print," Ted said.

The man handed the copy back to Ted, who quickly scribbled the title and his signature into the title page. The man took it back and tried to read it, but he didn't seem to have much luck.

"Well...shit, I can't seem to read your handwriting," the man said, "Just tell me the title."

"The title is...A Lovely Shock," Ted said proudly.

The man smiled and shook his hand. He wrote a check for the amount promised and allowed him to leave. Upon returning home, Ted was suddenly tackled by a large Pikachu.

"Alright alright, thanks for the welcome Angie," Ted said as he got up and pet her, "Heh I wonder where-"

He didn't get to finish that last sentence when out of nowhere a Pichu tackled him just like Angie did. He climbed all over him and stood on his head.

"Oof, ok Jim thats enough," Ted said as he plucked Jim off his head, "I bet you leaned that from your mother, she's such a bad influence on you."

Angie stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She squeaked with a sarcastic tone as if to say, "Yeah right, he gets it all from _me_, it _totally_ didn't have anything to do with his father."

"Yeah yeah, well at any rate I'm home and the story sold well. We'll be able to live off that for a good while...and maybe I can teach my-I mean OUR-son some manners," Ted said as he tickled Jim's little belly.

Angie couldn't be happier. She had her mate and a child with him. As he watched the two play, she thought her life was good. Ted was also happy. Some say you can't describe love without experiencing it first hand, though others would dispute this. At least in his case, this was true...though he found it where he least expected it. He had a son and, though they could never come out with it, he could care less. As long as his books sold, he had everything he needed right here...

The End.


	19. Snivy: Snake in the Grass

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Smugleaf/Tsutaja drabble. With all the hype about this particular Pokemon, how could I resist NOT doing a story about it? Anyways, enjoy.

Title of this drabble is: Snake in the Grass.

* * *

Neil looked up at the mid-day sky as he laid in the shade of a tree in the grass field not far from his home. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the clouds that were there just floated along lazily without a care in the world. As he watched, he sighed loudly. He wished he could be as free as they were, but he was bound to his house because he had to take care of his mother while the rest of his brothers got to do whatever. His mother was sickly...so much so that he decided to put aside becoming a trainer like he wanted to before.

Suddenly Neil's watch began to beep. He reached over and turned it off before getting up. It was time to give his mother her medicine. He walked off into distance to his house. However, just then, the tall grass next to the tree began to rustle and shake. Half a second later and a Tsutaja, or better known by its slang name Smugleaf, had stumbled out. She had been watching the boy there for a while now. Every day for as long as she could remember that boy had come to relax here.

Tsutaja sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment, and curled up where he once was. At first she just watched out of a sort of fear, not knowing his intent or whatnot, but now...it was like a normal routine. She knew it wouldn't be long before he returned...but right now she was content with just laying here and taking in his scent. He always smelled so clean with a hint of grass...she felt drawn to it. She decided it was time for a nap...

About thirty minutes later and Neil returned to his usual spot by the tree. Tsutaja had awoken just before he arrived and took her spot in the tall grass. He grunted as he flopped down and leaned back. It wasn't like there was much else to do...he had played all of his video games to death and every time he watched TV it only served to remind him of the life he wanted. He didn't have any talent for writing or drawing, not to mention he was practically tone deaf. Just watch the clouds go by...day in, day out.

Neil reached into his pocket and took out the Luxury ball he owned. It was the only Pokeball in his possession, given to him by his father before he passed away. To Neil, it wasn't just a Pokeball...it was a memento of the person he wanted to be like. He just rolled it in his hand and stared at it, letting the light of the sun reflect off its shiny surface. Unfortunately, he misjudged his own physical agility and lost his grip on the ball. It fell and smacked him clean on the forehead before bouncing off and rolling a short distance into the grass.

Neil grumbled as he got to his hands and knees. He crawled over to the grass where it rolled...which happened to be where Tsutaja happened to be hiding. Reaching a hand into the grass clump, not wanting to disturb the grass in question lest there be some wild Pokemon there, he felt around for his ball. Soon, his hand came across the ball, but it seemed to be stuck to something. He scowled and pulled on it with everything he had. Suddenly, he lurched backwards and the ball was his again.

However...it seemed as though there was still something attached to it. After Neil recovered from his tumble, he looked down to his chest, which felt as though it had more weight than usual. Sitting on his chest was Tsutaja, still clinging to the shiny pokeball. He was about to freak out until he saw the look on its face. She was about as scared as he was just then. He calmed himself and reached out a hand to stroke her with. Slowly, he petted her and eventually she calmed down.

They became fast friends once they realized they weren't gonna hurt each other. They'd play around some days under that lone tree and some days they'd just look at the clouds go by. Tsutaja loved curling up on him. His scent was so much stronger in person. Neil didn't mind her either, finally having some company other than his mother even if she wouldn't leave the tree.

One day, Neil came out to the regular spot to find Tsutaja nowhere around. He looked everywhere but found no trace of her anywhere. Disappointed, he laid down to look at the sky like he normally does. Usually it would be enough but now it seemed to be incredibly dull. He just couldn't take the boredom. He grunted as he got up and punched the tree lightly. Suddenly, Tsutaja came falling out of the tree and onto his head. They both called out in pain and they toppled to the ground.

Once they had regained their senses, Tsutaja immediately tried to get away from Neil. He didn't understand...did she not like him anymore? It was as though she was scared of him, or embarrassed at something. Before she could bolt into the tall grass, he picked her up. She tried to struggle and squirm out of his grip but it was no use once he brought her close enough to get his scent once again. Unable to help herself, she relaxed completely in his arms.

Neil looked her over. It didn't look like Tsutaja was hurt or anything from the fall...but then why would she do this? It didn't make sense...until his eyes met her lower belly. Normally it was cream colored but now it had a slightly pink-ish tint to it and there defined was a line of sorts in her scaly skin. Slowly, he gently rubbed and prodded the affected spot, thinking it could have been a rash or something. She let out a soft squeak and the tip of his fingers became moist as what looked like water seeped from the line, which seemed to twitch slightly.

Neil was confused...this seemed sort of familiar but he couldn't place where. He rubbed the moist finger and his thumb together. It felt slick, very slick, and his fingers glided effortlessly across one another. He brought the liquid to his nose and took a sniff. It was sweet smelling, almost like tree sap. In fact it smelled pretty good. At once, he remembered where he recognized this from. He had read an anatomy book a while back in preparation for his trainer journey which detailed a bunch of different facts about Pokemon...including their heat cycles.

All it took was one more look at the pink spot for Neil to make the connection. He had just been fooling with Tsutaja's...quickly he dropped her and stumbled backwards onto the ground. He backed up to the tree as he apologized to her for his actions...he didn't mean to do that to her. Meanwhile, her heart was racing from the earlier treatment. She had been hiding from him because she was afraid something like this would happen. It was true...she loved him, but she didn't want him to hate her if she wanted to take it further.

Tsutaja got up and started to walk away slowly with her back turned to him, nearly stumbling over herself. Neil didn't know what to do...he thought this was his fault and he didn't want her to leave. He reached and called out for her to wait. She turned in time to be picked up by him and cradled into his chest. She felt like crying but she just couldn't. He gently petted her until he gathered the courage to say what he wanted to say. He didn't want to hurt her or see her sad...

"If...if you really want to...then we...I guess we could...dammit why is this so hard," Neil said as he leaned his head back against the tree.

Tsutaja, however, didn't need Neil to say anything else. She crawled up to his face gently gave it a lick. Using her tail, she manipulated on of his hands and brought it up to her slit. This was all new to him, but he would try his best. Using a finger, he rubbed the place he did earlier until she began moaning once more. This time, however, he pressed on the spot and slowly her lower lips parted. Soon, he had his finger inside and he stuck it in as deep as it would go.

Neil was surprised...Tsutaja took him to the knuckle. She cooed at him to continue and slowly he pumped his finger in and out of her tender opening. He felt her pulse and conform to his finger as he moved it around inside. All of the attention sent pleasure rippling through her and her breathing soon became more rapid as she cooed and moaned into his shirt. Eventually, he managed to slip a second finger into her and he increased his efforts, alternating pumping in between the two fingers.

This was all Tsutaja could take as she suddenly yelled out in bliss. Her tunnel clenched around the fingers inside her as she came onto his hand. When she was finshed, and panting, Neil withdrew his fingers from her and let her relax. He brought the, now wet, hand to his face once again...but this time instead of sniffing it he slowly licked it clean. His hunch was right...it tasted sort of like sap too, like maple syrup. All of this resulted in him being awfully uncomfortable in his own pants as they became almost too tight.

Neil reached down as Tsutaja clung to his shirt to catch his breath to unbuckle his pants. Undoing the zipper and button, he pulled them down a bit along with his underwear. At once his member sprang free from its cloth prison to stand erect. It wasn't too big yet, standing at only four and a half inches, though for his age it wasn't that bad. She looked down to see it and curled her tail around it to feel it. It was now incredibly stiff from the earlier event and she gently stroke it up and down.

Tsutaja then looked Neil in the eyes, as if awaiting permission or something. He nodded and slowly she crawled down until the tip hit her entrance. Gently, he grabbed her tail with his left hand and her waist with his right. Then he brought her down onto it, his dick squeezing inside her. She squeaked out slightly in pain as it went in, it was thicker than his two fingers, but when she relaxed the pain melted into pleasure. He drew in a shaky breath as she sank down onto him...it was amazing. She was tight, yes, but the way she conformed to him was unlike anything he had felt before.

Neil let out the breath he held once Tsutaja stopped descending. He was amazed...she had taken him to the hilt, though just barely. He could feel what he could only imagine was the entrance to her cervix pressing on the tip of his dick. He lifted her back up and brought her back down. She couldn't believe what she was feeling...it was like her entire body was alight with pleasure as he built up to a passionate rhythm. He faired just as well as she did. With every thrust and withdrawal, he felt jolts of pleasure tearing through his body like electricity.

Soon Tsutaja needed more...she tugged on Neil's shirt to get his attention and then cooed excitedly. He didn't know what she said to him exactly, but in the back of his mind he felt as though he knew. He suddenly picked up his pace, bringing her down harder and faster than before. Her body's pleasure intensified and her breathing became more rapid, her mouth hanging open in a dog-like pant. She let out a moan with every breath and her eyes became heavy and clouded with lust.

Neil was in absolute heaven...he didn't want this to end but unfortunately everything must at some point. He felt the tightening in his loins indicative of release and he quickened once more, pounding into her like never before. It was enough to push Tsutaja over the edge and suddenly she cried out in orgasm. It was one more powerful than she had ever thought possible. Colors and spots assaulted her vision as her cunt clenched at his cock with an iron-like grip, squeezing and milking it for everything it was worth. He couldn't hold it any longer and, with a cry of his own, he unleashed shot after shot of his own seed deep inside her.

Tsutaja bulged slightly as the creamy liquid filled her to capacity and what it couldn't hold leaked out from around Neil's tool. He withdrew himself from the sloppy hole as they both settled down from the aftermath of their endeavor. They looked at each other while panting and smiled. He cleaned himself with his pocket handkerchief off the best he could and pulled his pants back up. He figured this would be a good time to ask...

Neil reached around and got out his Luxury ball from his other pocket. Tsutaja took one look at it before reaching out to grab it. He let her and she pressed the button to expand it. He was slightly confused but when she pressed it a second time to draw her inside, which it immediately chimed a capture, he smiled. Then with a start, he noticed the time...it was late and mother would be worried.

The next morning, Neil awoke to his older brother finally coming home from his trip. They caught up and talked about a bunch of stuff. His brother then told him that he'd take care of mother while he could finally become a trainer like he wanted. When mother agreed, he was overjoyed and couldn't wait to get started. He packed his things and was about to depart when they both asked what starter he'd pick, since as far as they knew he didn't have one. He just smiled and fingered Tsutaja's ball before muttering something to them.

"No need to pick...I already have my starter."

They were confused but didn't pry as he left for the professor's lab...

The End.


	20. Gliscor: Batty About Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Gliscor drabble. Another one in the Bug group...though I think the erotica part is top notch, you can be the judge.

The title of this drabble is: Batty About Love

* * *

The sun had set on a small tent somewhere in Sinnoh, the last rays light just finally fading from the sky. The occupant, a man by the name of Jason, had just woken up. Jason isn't like most trainers, preferring to travel the more dangerous night instead of the day. His entire team was comprised of nocturnal Pokemon, but the pride of his team was his Gliscor, Vira. She was a beautiful specimen of the species, strong and agile. Prime for any trainer to use.

Anyways, Jason set about his normal morning routine and let loose his Pokemon afterwards. He fed each of the Pokemon in his team in turn, with his Gliscor being fed last and the greatest amount. They all ate happily and when they were all done he took them out to train. He loved training them out here in the depths of the wild in their element. It always brought out the best in them. However, there was one thing odd that he noticed...Vira was acting stranger than normal.

Well...Vira wasn't really your average Gliscor, so when its said that she was acting stranger than normal it really meant something. She never associated herself with others of her own kind, or even her own egg group when playing. In fact, she was often a loner...preferring to glide around on her own rather than with company. However, Jason noted a definite change in her behavior.

Vira became apathetic towards her training, even though it was her favorite part of being with him. She ate, but it didn't seem like she was really that interested, despite her eating the food he put for her with a smile. This very behavior had been going on for the past few days...but Jason didn't know what to do about it. Soon, it might get to the point where she'd stop caring about even living. It was driving him nuts to see her like this...so he had to do something.

Later that night, Jason spotted Vira staring at the full moon, the stars twinkling beside it merrily. She had a pretty blank look on her face, but he could tell that there was something bothering her. He sighed as he approached and sat on the log beside her. She turned to look at him, but she soon turned back to the moon. It was eerily silent...he swore he couldn't even hear the fucking Kricketunes and their deleleleleleWHOOOOP sound they make.

They just sat there, staring at the moon. With just the staring and the silence, he just about went insane but he knew he had to do something before that happened anyways. Jason coughed and turned to Vira. Maybe if he asked her what was wrong, she'd at least let him know something to tip him off...or so he thought anyways.

"Vira..." Jason started to ask, but the words caught in his throat.

She merely turned to face him once more. There was a sad look in her eyes...as if something was depressing her. His heart lurched and he took a deep breath...there was an odd scent of blackberries on the air but he didn't let it bother him. He cleared his throat and once more tried to talk to her.

"Vira, what's wrong? You can tell me..." Jason said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jason didn't know whether it was what he said, or just how he placed his hand, but she took his hand gently in her claws, being careful not to slice them. She closed her eyes and began sobbing. He didn't know the cause, or even how to comfort her, but he tried his best. He brought his hand carefully out of her grip and put an arm around her. He then brought her into a big hug, letting her tears drop onto his shoulder.

Jason didn't even know how long they sat there for. Vira just kept sobbing into his shoulder. Soon, she seemed to have calmed down quite a bit as she sniffled some and withdrew. He sort of winced as he looked upon her face. She looked horrible, not in a "Oh god get her away from me" sense but more like "Dear god what happened to you" horrible. Her eyes were orange from where she had been crying, her natural yellow and the puffy redness combining into one, and she was drooling slightly.

However, Jason didn't make a big deal out of it. He merely took a handkerchief from his back pocket and used it to wipe the tears from her eyes and the little bit of drool still there. Once he was done, Vira looked better than before. He smiled to her and sighed.

"See now...dunno why you were so sad but it must feel better to get that crying out of your system," Jason said, "you definitely look better."

At this Vira gave a laugh in her usual way. Jason was right...it did feel better now that she gave a good cry. She had almost forgotten what she was sad about until a sudden twitch and burn in her abdomen reminded her. She gasped lightly and she sank back into a sad state. He smelled that sudden scent of blackberries once again and he noticed she shuttered right before the smell was present. He thought on it and looked her over without her noticing. He noticed that her abdomen was dripping some sort of clear fluid which glistened in the moonlight. He smiled...

"Vira...are you...in heat?" Jason asked.

Vira looked at him surprised...before resuming her sadness and nodding. Some trainers would have overreacted to this...Jason wasn't one of those trainers. He simply kept his smile and chuckled a bit. She protested angrily to what he was laughing at, but he waved a hand at her.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you," Jason said, "Its just the situation is kinda funny. Tell me, are you embarrassed? Can't find a mate? Why is this getting you down?"

Vira stared down at her claws and tail. She wasn't embarrassed about her heat, knowing that it happens to all Pokemon, but he hit it with the second question. She...couldn't find a mate. It was one the few times she associated with others...but with no luck it seemed. No one she asked would mate with her. Others of her kind...other bugs...even others that aren't in her egg group. None would even consider her when she came calling to them. It was like...no one wanted her.

She felt the tears well up once again and Jason pulled her against him in a hug. This time he used both arms and held her tightly. She wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder again. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down again...

"Now don't start crying again. So what if you're embarrassed? You really shouldn't be, its natural. So what if you can't find a mate? Surely someone on the team would oblige if I asked them to. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Jason said as he leaned his own head on her shoulder.

His words rang true. Vira knew he'd come through for her even if no other Pokemon would. She calmed herself on this thought and breathed deeply, taking in his scent. It was earthy, but it had a sort of sharpness to it...almost like a lemony musk coming from him. The more she took in, the more her abdomen burned in the natural feeling of her heat.

"_Dammit,_" she thought, "_Why am I reacting this way to my trainer?_"

The more Vira thought on it, the more it made sense. Jason raised her from a Gligar when she was lost and hurt. He took care of her whenever she was sick, or lost battles and couldn't get to a Pokemon center immediately. He comforted her whenever she felt scared or depressed...just like he was doing now. He was always...there for her...he wanted her there.

"Alright then...better now," Jason asked, breaking from the embrace, "You feel better don't you?"

She didn't reply, but merely stared into his eyes with her own large yellow ones. Jason was confused. What did Vira want now? His question was soon answered as she apparently made up her mind. She leaned forwards and pressed her "lips" up against his, taking care not to hurt him with her fangs. He was startled by this...but he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he wrapped his hands around her back as she brought the back of one claw up behind his head while the other one went to his back.

Soon, Vira decided she wanted to take it a step further. She placed her tongue on Jason's lips, hoping he'd let her in. He was hesitant at first, but after seeing how genuine her actions towards him were, and the way her heavy scent floated up to his nostrils, he knew that she wanted him as a mate. He came to terms with the course he was about to take after a few seconds...and let her continue on. His lips parted to allow her large tongue entrance to his mouth and he pushed his tongue to meet hers. They danced and explored what they could of each other for a full minute before they broke, panting, for air.

The burning in her abdomen was getting intense now...soon Vira wouldn't be able to hold back. Jason knew this and stripped himself before she had a chance to do it for him. A couple of seconds later and he was stark naked with his clothes kicked off to the side, sitting there on the log with Vira. She wanted to plunge herself down on top of him right now...but there was just one problem. His tool was flaccid and in that soft state it wouldn't do any good.

Thankfully, she knew how to get it to attention, as she seen one night when she flew over an...exposed...couple in the park on one of their rare visits to the city. Vira pushed Jason down into a laying position on the log while she crawled over him. Once over him, she turned herself around until she was facing his member and her exposed hole was in his face. She wasted no time in getting to work, taking the limp thing into her mouth and making sure to avoid the fangs as she suckled.

Jason gasped and shuttered at Vira's actions. He couldn't deny that it felt amazing, each one of her sucks sending pleasure surging into him. He figured with as well as she was making him feel, him might as well return the favor. Now...to actually return it. She had two holes in her hard lower abdomen. Both were pink and puckered, but one had fluid dripping from it while the other was dry. He figured the one that was wet was the one he wanted. He used his fingers to tease the dripping hole in front of her, at first rubbing around it and then prodding it slightly.

He must have been doing something right as she suddenly emitted a rough moan and stiffened as she laid on him. He applied more pressure to his finger and suddenly it slipped inside. There was slight resistance at first, but once his finger became coated with the slippery fluid that leaked from her his finger slid in and out easily. It was cool and soft inside of her, and her walls seemed to conform to him as he pumped the finger around. She gave shaky moans as she kept on sucking, despite the fact that his dick had long since became hard and erect to its full five inches. Soon, one finger became two fingers as he alternated pumping inside.

However, this wasn't enough for Jason. He withdrew his fingers, making Vira huff in disappointment, and licked them. They tasted just like she smelled...like blackberries, but there was a different taste too...like sour apples. It was good...and he wanted more. Gripping her abdomen, he brought her down low enough so where he could bring his mouth up to her. He suckled her opening lightly before sticking his tongue as far as it would go. She shuddered greatly as this hot new intruder and she increased her pace on his prick, enjoying the taste of his pre as it coated her tongue.

He explored as much as he could with his tongue, lapping the juices from wherever it could reach. It molded to his tongue and soon he had her insides dancing with his tongue as it tried to keep up with his movements. It was all she could take. Her breathing suddenly became rapid as her release approached quickly and arrived. With sudden movements, she moaned loudly and arched her back, trying to grind her abdomen into his face. He had a second to prepare for the sudden jets of fluids with squirted itself into his mouth, which he swallowed readily.

Vira's orgasm served to push Jason over the edge as her pheromone-laden cum made its way down his throat and into his belly. He groaned loudly into her lower half as he suddenly shot ropes of semen into her mouth. She gulped down the salty mixture in time with each of his squirts as to not miss a single drop. When the last burst was done, she savored it for a few seconds before swallowing it. They were both panting as she brought herself face to face to face with him. She brought him into another passionate kiss while she fondled his member back to full hardness with her tail.

Jason could still taste the lingering taste of his own cum on Vira's tongue as they once again explored each other's mouths. She also tasted her own juices on his as she moaned into his mouth. The tastes were amazing when mixed together like they were and soon he was ready once again. He grabbed her lower half and guided her wet hole down onto his stiff member. Slowly, it slid down and at last they were one as she took him to the hilt. They both shuddered against each other as they felt different things. For him it was her soft, cool, inner walls conforming and holding onto his cock. For her, it was the way his cock filled her insides perfectly, as if he was made for her.

Jason started off slow as to adjust himself and let her adjust. However, soon he was up to a decent piston as he pumped in and out of her wet cunt. They both moaned as each thrust sent pleasure plowing through the both of them as her insides danced around his cock whenever it entered and left. She grunted for him to speed up his efforts, to which he obeyed. He stepped things up, alternating between hard and fast, and his gentle yet firm thrusts. This served to make it even more enjoyable for them as this meant he could lengthen it out while keeping her tunnel guessing.

Minutes, or maybe hours, passed and they were loudly moaning in pleasure as they rocked in primal passion. Jason had even switched positions with Vira to which he was on top. This allowed him to have much better control over his thrusts as he positioned them differently each time. All things must come to an end, however, and it wasn't much longer that they could hold back their releases.

She went first, experiencing quite possibly the most powerful orgasm, or should I say multigasm, of her life. It was like a chain reaction of little orgasms leading up to one huge supernova. She shuddered on top of him as her tunnel pulsed and quivered along his shaft. A few seconds later and she arched her back sharply and squealed out loudly as colors and spots bombarded her vision and her pussy flailed and clenched madly around him.

Jason couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust like mad into her contracting organ before his own orbs tightened all at once. He groaned as he suddenly sent blast after great blast of seed into her womb. He couldn't be sure, but he could almost swear there was more then last time he came as he sent seemingly never-ending shots of his creamy concoction into her. Fifteen and a half squirts later and he had finally exhausted his reservoir. Her own had come to an end and she collapsed on top of him. They panted as they calmed down in one final kiss of love and lust.

As they recovered, Jason stumbled over to where he kicked his clothes and redressed himself. He picked Vira up bridal style, since she was too exhausted to move, and carried her back to the camp. The other Pokemon on his team gathered around him upon his return. They could smell the scent of sex on both of them and they all wore expressions that spoke of mixed jealousy and congrats.

Jason wanted to tell them to mind their own business, but upon looking to the horizon he saw that the sun was starting to rise. They had a quick dinner and he returned them to their balls for the day. However...he let Vira sleep inside the tent with him. He figured with the night they had, she wouldn't mind waking up cuddled next to her mate. As if agreeing with him, she subconsciously curled her tail around one of his arms as he laid down in the sleeping bag with her and fell asleep. Last night...was a good night.

End.


	21. Nidorina: From Fear, To Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Nidorina drabble. Nothing else to report.

Title of this drabble is: From Fear, to Love.

* * *

Greg was never too much of an active guy. Slightly overweight, he'd rather be playing video games (he has every system) or watching TV than actually being outside. Although he liked Pokemon, he never cared too much about owning one...being scared as hell of them with all the news stories of people being attacked or worse by them. Even the documentaries that said that Pokemon and people could live together peacefully didn't convince him that they weren't blood-thirsty monsters who would like nothing more than to pick him apart limb from limb.

Of course, that just made what happened one fall morning all the worse for him. It started out like any other...wake up, dress, use restroom and brush teeth, go down stairs, make breakfast, and then TV. Its then when things started to go down the tube. When he flipped on the idiot box and started flipping through the channels, something on the local news channel that caught his eye. Apparently, the local Professor had an accident at the lab, allowing some of the Pokemon to escape. Among the escapees were an Ursurang, Venusaur, a couple of DoDuos, a Houndoom, a Tauros (who might have started the escape), and a Nidorina. All this happened early morning, an hour before he awoke. The story finished up with a reward offer for sightings and a greater one if delivered alive and without harm.

Greg immediately turned the TV off and leaped up to lock his doors. Once that was done, he peered out the window. He always knew about the professor's pens, having worked there part time as a seasonal thing before, and one of his worse case things was that the Pokemon would escape. He quivered slightly...the Pokemon could be anywhere by now. Slowly, he returned to the TV in order to calm himself. He turned it back on and started flipping...though nothing helped. On one channel was a campy horror flick about an evil Clefairy who kills every owner he gets adopted by. Another was a documentary showing predatory habits of Mightyena...and they had just killed a Stantler. It was all enough to make him white with fear.

Greg decided that maybe some video games would help sooth him...he was mistaken. He had forgotten that he borrowed a game from his friend because it seemed like a good idea at the time. The game? Inherent Evil...a game where the main character has to survive through a mansion of a mad scientist who created a virus that could resurrect dead Pokemon. He immediately got up, ejected the game, and looked to his shelf to put in another. He looked through each of them to find one he hasn't beaten before. None were particularly appealing...

He sighed and returned the game to its case before shutting of the FunStation. Maybe some music was what he needed. Greg reached down to the table for his Pokegear and turned to the radio option. He flipped through the channel settings until he found one he liked. It was playing Pokemon Lullaby. He sighed as the gentle music started playing and he could feel his worries drift away. It wasn't long until he, himself, drifted off to sleep on the couch.

Greg didn't know how long he was asleep, but he was awakened by a rather loud sound coming from his backyard. He grumbled as he turned off his Pokegear. He sat there for a few seconds, thinking he might have imagined the noise until another loud crash came. He closed his eyes and sighed before getting up and walking over to the back door.

"_If this is the neighbor's Growlithe again so help me..._" Greg thought as he turned the handle and walked out into the yard.

Nothing. Greg didn't see a thing different, besides the grill and a storage bin for lawncare stuff knocked over. He sighed. The Growlithe must have came, wrecked his stuff, then got scared off. He turned back and was about to shut the door until he heard a sudden splash that came from his pool. He quickly threw open the door and marched out to the pool in order to fish out the Growlithe when he froze. It wasn't a Growlithe swimming in the pool...but instead it was a Nidorina. There was a tag on her ear, indicating she belonged to the laboratory.

Greg immediately started to tremble. It was his fear made true since hearing that report...one of the vicious escaped Pokemon had come to his house. The scenarios started playing in his head...he could be poisoned, impaled, bitten to death, mauled...it only added to his current state. The Nidorina noticed him standing there and climbed out of the pool. She had dived into the pool to cool off and when she saw him she thought someone had come to play with her so she started to approach him while giving a cheerful cry. He yelped while he stumbled backwards and, a couple of seconds of crawling backwards later, he turned, got up, and dashed into the house. He didn't even bother, or think of, shutting the door behind him.

Nidorina cocked her head sideways in confusion. She could sense the fear coming from him and she didn't know why he was so afraid. She had never hurt anyone, not even another Pokemon, and so this surprised her a little. She decided to follow him...maybe she could convince him that she was didn't mean any harm. She passed the over turned stuff and went inside the house. Greg was at the phone...he had just managed to get half-way through the number, his shaky hands not helping, when he saw the Nidorina. He tossed the phone down and dashed upstairs to his room before slamming the door behind him.

Nidorina sighed and grumbled dejectedly. He wouldn't let her any where close to him. She wasn't about to give up though. Slowly she crawled up the stairs, making sure she didn't slip and suddenly tumble down. Soon she came upon the door he went into. She could hear whimpers coming from inside, due to her acute hearing, and she scratched lightly on the door.

"No! Go away..." a voice called from the other side of the door.

Nidorina huffed. She wasn't about to let a door stop her. With some agility, she stood up on her hind legs and grabbed the doorknob with her front legs. It took a bit of work, since it was kinda awkward holding the knob, but she managed to twist it until the door started to creak open. She let go of the door and nudged her way inside. She steadily crept up to the bed and brought her front paws onto it. At once the shivering lump under the sheets yelled out.

"No...s-stay back! P-please don't hurt me..." Greg whimpered as he shivered.

Nidorina hopped onto the bed and walked over to where the lump was. She then rubbed against the lump gently like how a Meowth would rub up against someone's leg. While she did so, she made gentle coos and soft cries to attempt to calm him down. It seemed to be working as the lump that was Greg soon stopped shivering. He straightened out slightly and, turning over, peered out from under the covers at the blue-ish rabbit like thing smiling, or what so he thought, at him. She peered back and leaped onto him with a happy cry before nuzzling his face.

"Ack, s-stop that! That...tickles...haha...stop," Greg laughed out between her nuzzles and licks.

Once she was finished, Nidorina crawled off of him and looked at him playfully. Greg panted as he got up and looked at her. Maybe she wasn't the bloodthirty monster he thought she was. He reached out and petted her, being careful of the points sticking up on her back. She wasn't feline, but he could have sworn he heard her purr as he continued petting. As he finished, she leaped off the bed and they went back down stairs. They played for the rest of the day and he enjoyed it, despite his fears. Maybe some Pokemon weren't as bad as he thought.

At the end of the day, it was time to go to bed. Nidorina was feeling tired of the day's endeavors, so she immediately jumped onto the couch and curled up to sleep. Greg sighed as he watched her nap. He would have to call the lab to give them back their Nidorina. He grabbed the phone and was about to dial the number when he hesitated. He again looked at her sleeping form and closed his eyes. He hung the phone back onto the wall. He figured the call could wait until the morning. He locked the doors and climbed up the stairs to his room. After his nightly routine, he climbed into bed for the night.

Nidorina woke up half-way through the night. It was hot...almost burning to her as she tossed and turned. She groaned as she knew the cause, which was a burn coming deep from within her core, surging down to between her hind legs. She stared tiredly into the space of the living room. Of all the times she had to pick to suddenly break out from that boring lab, she had to pick during her heat. She rolled over onto her back and stretched. However, it only seemed to make it worse. She rolled back over and crawled down from the couch. She needed something to satisfy her, to fill her full of precious seed...she needed a mate.

Huffing, Nidorina tried to get out but found the doors locked. Of course Greg would lock the doors, it was what any sensible person would do...but it didn't help her cause any. She hopped back onto the couch and curled up once again before trying to go back to sleep. Honestly, though having gone through heat before, she had never actually mated. At least at the lab, there were plenty of Pokemon to mate with her...even if she was a new arrival to the lab, having only been caught by the lab assistants recently. As she thought of the other male Pokemon, both in the wild and in the lab, the burning between her legs worsened.

Nidorina growled and sat up. There was just no sleeping with this...and there was no male Pokemon around. No male anything...wait...she suddenly remembered Greg. She thought of the time they spent playing together today...the way he gently cared for her...she shook her head as the burning intensified. He was human, just like the ones who caught her. There was no way they could...do that. Still...she needed to mate with something, and he was definitely male. Her mind raced with the possibilities...

The more and more Nidorina thought about it, the more her logic failed and soon her body began to think for her. She crawled down from the couch and up the stairs until he reached the door to Greg's room. She opened it like how she did last time and walked inside. The first thing she noticed was him lightly snoring. She hopped onto the bed and quietly cried in her usual way. He didn't budge, so she tried nudging him. He stirred slowly but surely and groaned as he opened his eyes to come face to face with her, the moonlight filtering through his window painting her a pale blue.

"Ungh...its like...three in the morning. Can't you wait?" Greg mumbled, yawning as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Nidorina moaned and licked his face lightly before licking at his lips. Greg opened his mouth to say something else, but didn't get the chance as she suddenly shoved her tongue inside. She explored his mouth and soon he unconsciously kissed back, doing the same to her. When she finally pulled back, he leaned forwards as if missing her tongue, a thin stand of saliva trailing from his lips to hers before dropping off. After the moment had worn off, he shook his head with a surprised look on his face. He...had just frenched a Pokemon...

As Greg thought on it, Nidorina decided to make the next move. She turned and walked a step away, only to stop and put her rump in the air. She cooed to snap him out of his trance. He returned to reality only to stare straight into her rear. He could see it clearly...her slit was a blue-purple and she waved it in front of him as if to hypnotize him. His mind raced...this was wrong, so wrong, but he felt compelled. Maybe it wouldn't be SO wrong just to touch it. Just once...

Slowly, Greg reached out with his other hand. The closer he got to it, the more he could feel the heat coming off of Nidorina...until he lightly touched her slit. She squeaked slightly and shivered as he ran his index finger around the outside. Soon she adjusted to his cool touch and moaned a bit as she leaned into his hand. As he traced a path along the outside, he noticed there was a liquid starting to drip from her. He rubbed where he liquid was flowing and ran it between his thumb and the finger. It was slick, almost like a lubricant. She must be getting aroused. He brought the fingers up to his nose to sniff it. It smelled...interesting. It didn't have a particular scent he could recognize...but he liked it whatever it was.

Greg returned the finger to Nidorina's slit and began to rub it once more. However, he misjudged how much pressure he was using and the finger accidentally slid inside. She gave a loud moan and pushed back, taking the entire finger into her. He gasped at the feel. It was moist and slick, presumably from the liquid, but it was also rough and he could feel it pulsing under his touch. It felt weird...and he began wiggling his finger around. She moaned and rocked a bit with her breathing. He slowly slid his finger out and she gasped. He gave an interested hum and slid it back in. She moaned again and pushed back again.

Thinking he was doing something right, Greg brought his finger back and pumped it back into her over and over again. Nidorina began to squeak a bit with every pump, moaning ocasionally, and she did her best to counter his motions. He slowly slid a second finger inside and sped up his pumps. She panted loudly and he could swear he could hear her heart beating as she moaned. Suddenly, she squeaked loudly and he felt a sudden wetness cover his hand as she gripped his fingers. Once she had relaxed, he withdrew the fingers. He stared at the wet hand and sniffed at it. It was coated with the interesting scent and he wondered...how does it taste? Slowly, he brought a tongue up to his and and gave a quick lick. It was sweet...but he couldn't place the taste. It was the only thing he knew about it...sweet...and after cleaning his hand off (with his tongue) he decided he wanted more.

Greg leaned forwards and gently planted a kiss or two on her lower lips, slurping what was left from earlier. Nidorina squeaked once more at this new contact. He reached out with his tongue and drew it up and down the slit before shoving it in. The taste was good when he licked it up, but it seemed better from the tap. He explored the wet cavity, hearing her moan as he rubbed her rough walls with his fleshy appendage. He licked around just inside the lips too, finding a nub towards the base of the slit. She seemed to squeak when she brushed it with his tongue, so he decided to use his fingers to massage it.

Going back inside, Greg noticed a definite increase in juice since he started on Nidorina's clit. She panted and moaned with his ministrations and soon his tongue managed to brush her g-spot. Once, twice, three times it did and soon she couldn't take it anymore. She squealed loudly once more and sprayed her fluids right into his mouth. He slurped loudly as he didn't let a single drop go to waste. It was amazing...to both of them. The way she tasted, how she reacted...it stirred something in him. He pulled away and looked down at the sudden tent in the sheets. He knew what _that_ was, definitely. He looked back at her to find that she was staring at him with lust filled eyes. He thought about it. What he was about to do was wrong...but he knew he crossed that line long ago when he ate her out. He made up his mind...

Greg pulled down his cover and stripped the underwear from his person, freeing his six inch member from its prison. Nidorina's eyes widened as she saw it...he really was just like a Pokemon where it counts. She focused on it and cried out in impatience, feeling the need to have that inside her. She waved her rump from side to side to draw him to her...as if she really needed to. He grabbed her sides and brought her over to a better position as he sat up and got to his knees. He positioned himself at her entrance and prodded it with the tip of his tool, which was leaking a bit of precum. He took in a deep breath and took the plunge.

With a quick thrust, Greg buried himself into her to the hilt. Nidorina moaned and shuddered at the new intrusion but held her ground. He let loose his breath and took in another quick one before he started his rhythm. He was unprepared at how she'd feel around him, the hot hole rubbing and pulsing around him. She felt how well it filled her and was in bliss with every thrust as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He shifted to grip her slightly better and leaned forward some before speeding up. He was completely unused to this new feeling, the pleasure that jolted through him every time he pulled out and pushed back in, and knew he couldn't last long at this rate.

Greg straightened up a bit and adjusted his position once more before speeding up a bit more. Nidorina began to pant and squeak with every thrust as her vision wandered upwards to the ceiling, his penis managing to find her g-spot as it rubbed around inside. It wasn't much longer until he felt the tight feeling of release build in his balls. He couldn't hold back now. Suddenly he went even faster as he reached his limit, pounding harder and faster into her than ever before. A few seconds later and he groaned loudly as his cock spewed his seed all over the inside of her tunnel. Upon feeling the warm cream splash into her, she arched her back as she came. She was seeing stars as her cunt clenched and pulsed around him, forcing him to cum more.

Soon they had both calmed down and Greg slid his softening member from Nidorina's tender hole. He panted as he flopped down onto the sheets. She was also panting as she crawled over and curled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her as he pulled the sheets over the both of them. As he fell asleep, he couldn't help but be saddened. He would have to call the lab in the morning...

So the next morning came and Greg awoke, feeling the best he had in years. Nidorina was still curled beside him and he sighed. After he had dressed himself and done his routine, he called the lab and waited, watching TV all the while. Nidorina soon joined him in front of the tube and they got caught up in watching a documentary...though it made him laugh when it was on the mating habits of wild Kangaskhan. Soon the doorbell rang and they both looked to it in surprise...though he knew exactly who it was.

Greg got up and answered the door. There was a middle aged man with five-o-clock shadow at the door. He looked to be in a lab uniform. He knew them quite well from his time as a lab assistant. Anyways, he let the man into the house. Thanking him, the man walked inside and lit up upon seeing Nidorina curled up on the couch. It was tagged...it was definitely the lab's alright. The man whistled for her and she responded almost immediately, leaping up and nervously following along behind the man as he walked down the walkway to the street.

Greg sighed as he turned to close the door and decided to take one last look at her. Nidorina also turned back to look at him. The man turned to see her looking at Greg and he looked at Greg to see him looking at her. The man sighed and told her to keep following. Suddenly, she shook her head in defiance and ran back to the house. She leaped into Greg's arms as he knelt down and snuggled into his shirt. There was no way she was gonna leave her mate. Greg returned the hug, also not wanting her to leave him, the one who made him forget his fears. The man walked over to Greg and sighed.

"It looks like she's grown attached to you," the man said, "It took her weeks for her to even adjust to us and yet she seems to have bonded with you seemingly instantly."

"I know...its like I've known her forever," Greg said, Nidorina nodding in agreement.

"I know I'm gonna regret this later," the man sighed, "...but...I can see you two belong with each other."

Greg was confused as the man reached into his pocket and took out some sort of device. It looked like some sort of large hole puncher with a display and number pad. He bent down and worked it over the tag and pulled the trigger, making it clamp over the tag. He then pushed some numbers into the device and something clicked. When the man released the trigger, he pulled the device back...with the tag attached. There was a small hole where the tag used to be and Nidorina shook her head to adjust to it. The man shoved the tag and the device back into his pocket.

"There...now its just your average Nidorina," the man said, "I'll just say the lead came up dry...a crank call."

"I...I don't know what to say," Greg said as he held onto Nidorina tightly.

"Just don't worry about it," The man said.

The two watched the man turn and walk back down the walkway. Suddenly, Greg remembered what the report said...about a reward. Greg called out to the man and he turned back.

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of reward?" Greg asked.

"I think you've got reward enough right there," The man said smiling, "Take good care of her."

Greg smiled as they watched the man walk out of sight. They then went back in and resumed watching TV. The man was right...Nidorina was his reward, though he didn't think of her as such. He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled close to him. Definitely a much better reward than anything the lab could give...

End.


	22. Kojondo: Love of the East

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Kojondo drabble. With all the love for this Pokemon floating around /vp/ I felt as though it was my turn to join in the fun and games. Keep in mind that at this point I know absolutely NOTHING about this Pokemon at all. This means I have nothing to form a good character around and how to make the human character to fit the situation, so if it turns out a little...dry...well its not really my fault. Do the best you can with what you're given right? :(

The title of this drabble is: Kojondo, Love of the East.

* * *

I didn't know how this came about. I didn't know if this was meant to be, or if someone intentionally made this happen. I didn't even know why me, or why she chose me. All I knew is that I feel the same way she does. Who am I talking about? I am talking about my Kojondo, Rita. As I lie here with her in my arms, I can't help but think back and wonder how this came to be.

It all started a long time ago when I was training as a monk in a lone dojo high upon the mountains of north Sinnoh. I had been training there for most of my life, when I was left on the steps at the front door as an orphan...probably abandoned by parents who didn't want me or couldn't raise me. I don't harbor hate for them though...if it wasn't for them, I would have never had the life I lead here with the kind monks. It might have been hard, because of their strict teachings, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I feel at peace here...though that changed when she came.

The day started like any other. I awoke and did my morning routine, after which I did my chores. The chore for the day was to clean the floors of the temple, which I learned to do quite quickly. It took a few hours, but I finished with plenty of time to spare. The monks allowed me to do as I pleased for the day, as it was a day of relaxation. However, just relaxing was never enough for me...I trained myself in the courtyard and practiced martial arts.

I trained for a few hours before a loud knocking was heard at the gates. It resounded throughout the temple, easily being loud enough to reach even the inner sanctum. A few of the other monks emerged from wherever they were and bid me to see what the commotion was. I obeyed and opened the gates to see who was there. I stepped out and saw no-one...at least at first. When I turned to reenter the temple, I felt a tug at my robes. When I looked back and down to see what it had caught on, I saw a Pokemon collapsed at my feet.

I was familiar with Pokemon, since some lived and trained along side me and the other monks, but this looked like no Pokemon I had ever seen. It looked like some sort of ferret type or fox type Pokemon, I didn't know...but it had a human like shape and its fur looked like a robe of some sort, like my own. However, I didn't care how it looked at the moment. What caught my attention was its eyes. It stared up at me with such fierce determination...even though it was weak it stared at me with eyes that held an inner flame and which told of a spirit that would not be broken. I reached down and gathered it into my arms before taking it inside.

It held fell asleep on the way into the temple, obviously exhausted from wherever it came from. No one seemed to know anything about it...even the masters of the temple. I returned with it to my quarters after asking around and I had just laid it to rest in my quarters when I heard a knock. I opened the door to come face to face with the High Master himself. I immediately knelt...it was such an honor to be in the presence of someone so enlightened. Though I couldn't help but be surprised...the High Master hardly ever left the inner sanctum.

He bid me to stand and I did so hastily. I then moved to allow him entrance. He entered and immediately went to examine the Pokemon laying on my bed. He combed his fingers through his beard and turned to me. He said that the Pokemon was a Kojofu...one he had seen in Isshu during his travels around the world as he searched for enlightenment. However...to see one so far from its home to end up here...it had to have been some kind of fate.

The High Master then told me that I would be the one who looked after it while it recovered. I didn't object, since there had to be some reasoning to it with him being the High Master and all. However, before he left he added a single detail to the unknown Pokemon...it was female. I told him that it doesn't matter and he left with a smile. I left after him to allow her to rest.

Later that day, I brought food to her. She was still asleep, but she stirred when she smelled the food. When I set it down on the bed, she immediately reached for it and started to stuff her face, as if this was her last meal. I suppressed a chuckle, since it'd be rude considering her journey. After she was finished she put the try to the side and leaped at me in order to hug me. I guessed it was her way of thanking me so I hugged back, wrapping my hands around her back. I asked her if she had a name...to which she shook her head no. I decided to give her one, so she wouldn't feel out of place. After sharing with her my own name, I named her Rita. She tightened her grip on me and I could feel her nodding...so it was decided, her name would be Rita.

She detached from me and stared at me with those determined eyes, though they contained more energy and life this time. I wasted no time in showing her around the temple and explaining how things worked. She listened intently to what I had to say as she followed me. The other monks and Pokemon waved to us and introduced themselves to her before going back to their work. Once I finished the tour, we returned to my room. The sun had set and it was time for bed. As I slept, she cuddled next to me and slept, despite having slept or most of the day.

Since then, Rita would train along side me while trying to copy my moves. The other masters said that since I was a senior monk I should be the one to oversee her training here. I agreed since I had confidence in my own abilities. Day in and day out we would train together. We ran together, practiced moves together, meditated together, and even sparred together. It was strange...even though I knew that we were different in terms of ability, I could feel myself growing along side her. Before she came along, I had felt that my training was stagnant and I wasn't growing in terms of ability or strength...but now it was as though someone unlocked something within me.

For years we trained and trained, growing both physically, mentally, and spiritually. We had both become so strong...so much stronger than when we first met. We had even surpassed many of the other monks who trained, whether alone or with other Pokemon. I had even learned how to endure and block the powerful moves Rita threw at me, redirecting and just flat out countering them. I had eventually worked my way up to master. I was partly thrilled...it was such an honor, but I was also humbled too. For them to entrust me with this title meant that they held me in high regard, and I wanted to live up to their expectations.

Now that I was a master, everyone saw me in a new light...and not just because of a change in my robes. Everyone regarded me with a new respect, both disciple and fellow master alike. However, despite the new position, I didn't see them differently. I still thought of them as equals, even if they weren't as skilled. I saw the same potential in each of them as I had in myself. Rita, though, was a different story. She had changed as well, as if in response to my own entitlement. She...evolved into what the High Master called a Kojondo. She looked stunning and elegant, fitting of a master of her art, in her purple and lavender fur which seemed to look like a robe like mine, her whiskers and tail looking remarkably like the tassels that drape from it.

Rita then began to act strange. Every time we would train, I could sense she was distracted and that she was holding back. Every time we sparred, it was like fighting a new monk...despite my pushing, she'd take blow after blow, even though they were too light to cause real damage, and she'd never strike back. Even when she tried to strike back it felt as though there was no drive behind it. When I locked her in a hold, I didn't see the determination she once had but instead there was something else...it worried me.

One day, after a hard bout of training, I decided to confront her about it. When I took her into our quarters, Rita was confused as to why we ended the session so early. I then knelt and asked her what was the matter...why she was holding back against me...where the drive she had before went. She immediately became flustered and fidgety, her eyes darting around the room as if looking for a way out. I grabbed her gently as to maybe calm her down. She shuddered and squirmed in my hold, her eyes darting this way and that until they eventually had to lock them onto my own. I saw that same look from earlier...not the drive but the the other one.

After a few moments of staring, Rita broke the gaze and stared down at the floor. I could hear the faint tapping of water dripping to the cold ground...but there was no rain. I searched for the source of the dripping and found it...coming from between her legs. At first I thought she had wet herself from being so nervous, but it was clear and sort of slick to the touch. I brought the fingers I used to feel the substance up to my nose...it smelled odd, but not unpleasant.

Rita broke from the hold with my diverged attention and stepped back a few steps. I looked up at her...she looked embarrassed and frustrated, as if she tried hard to resist something only to fail at it. I reached out once more, this time just holding out my hand to her as I told her it was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was true, there was nothing to be embarrassed about...I had my fair share of bodily embarrassments since this robe doesn't do much to cover up erections. However, she just stared at me for a few minutes...her eyes full of this unknown thing.

Suddenly, Rita lunged at me and hugged me. It wasn't like one of her usual hugs though...her paws wrapped themselves around and explored my back as she breathed deeply. I did the same to her and noticed that she smelled different than usual, her light lavender scent heavier with a musky odor mixed in now. We just stood there in an embrace for a good while...until it was my turn to be embarrassed. She suddenly drew back and looked down as she felt something poking her in the waist. I pushed her away and put my hands over my crotch...it seemed like something made my little friend want to say hello.

Rita squeaked in laughter as she saw my face and actions. It was ironic...I just told her not to be embarrassed by her body and now I was hiding my own. I looked away until she finished her session and looked back at her. It appeared she had her drive back...but the other look hadn't disappeared. Instead it seemed to have melded with the other to form an entirely new one. She walked to me once more, but instead of hugging me she gripped my head in her paws. With a smile, she leaned in and planted an awkward kiss onto my lips.

Normally, this would have startled me but something kept me glued on the spot. We are taught to leave such things behind us as we searched for enlightenment, but instead this...felt right. So, I didn't break away...instead I leaned in and tried to return the kiss the best I could. We remained in the kiss for what felt like minutes or hours until we broke for air. Rita then let me go and she walked over to the bed. With a slight hop, she jumped onto the bed and motioned me over. I made sure to lock the door before doing as I was told.

When I approached the bed, Rita grabbed me and pulled me down onto it. I was flopped onto my back and she laid down on top of me. Slowly, she untied the cloth keeping my robes from coming undone and pulled it apart, exposing my muscular chest to the cool air. She didn't stop there though, and soon she had my entire body exposed. I shuddered when my five inch erection met the coolness and she smiled at me. She leaned down to kiss me again, but soon broke. She trailed a line of kisses down my neck and collar while her tail rubbed the inside of my thigh. I drew in rough breaths as she kissed and felt my chest and abs, paying special attention to my nipples.

Soon, Rita continued on exploring until she reached my member, which trembled slightly and leaked a bit of precum from the tip. She kissed the base, sucking slightly, and worked her way up the shaft. This sent chills through my spine with every light touch of her lips. She stopped at the head and licked the pre from it, savoring its light saltiness. I let out a powerful sigh at this, but it nearly turned into a moan when she came back down onto it, bringing as much of its length into her mouth as she could.

It felt amazing...but I knew I had to keep silent. This act was forbidden in our teachings. However, with the way she sucked on me and worked her tongue around the head sent pleasure surging through me. I knew that if this kept up then I wouldn't last long at all. I held back as long as I could, but it seemed to be no use at all. Soon, I grunted slightly as I felt my release tighten in my balls. Suddenly I had to suppress a loud moan as I came, shooting ropes of my semen down her throat which she swallowed without hesitation.

Rita detached from my penis with a loud sigh. Her eyes told me everything...I reached over and grabbed her gently, lifting her up and positioning her over my still hard tool. I looked at her and she responded with a nod. I slowly brought her down onto me, the tip of my dick parting her dripping slit. I slipped into her, though not without effort due to how tight she was, and soon came upon her hymen. I looked upon her once more...once I broke through this, there'd be no turning back. She placed her paws onto the hands I was holding her up with and nodded again. With one swift drop, I shoved her down onto me to the hilt. She fought to hold back a yelp as she grit her teeth, her tunnel trembling around me...the pain must have been immense, judging by the blood that seeped out.

Soon, Rita relaxed enough as to let me move. I lifted her up brought her back down once more, making my cock exit and reenter her love canal. Her rough breaths became rougher as I built up to a good rhythm. Man was she tight...I don't think I could ever forget this feeling as her pulsing walls massaged my length. I became lost in the pleasure I felt from our union...and she must have too with how wet she felt. I rolled over until she was the one on her back and I was over her. I then starting thrusting wildly into her. This feeling was just so good...heavenly I should say...and it appeared she had the same sentiments as her eyes seemed to stare out unfocused and her tongue hung loose in her mouth as she panted rapidly.

I don't know how long we were going at it for, but I inevitably felt my release take me once more. I was so close...I pounded into her like it was my last, the muffled sound of wet skin plopping on wet fur echoing in the room. It was apparently more than Rita could take as she suddenly emitted a low squeak, her cunt clenching and convulsing around my meat. It pushed me over that edge and I growled as my nuts churned in release, pumping their contents through me and into her. I came more than I thought humanly possible as I shot load after load of my hot mixture into her. After a good minute, I flopped to the side as I panted in exhaustion, shifting her so I could lay on my back. She crawled up onto me and cuddled into my chest to sleep, which I responded to by wrapping my arms around her.

We must have been at it for longer than I thought, as the sun was going down. As I laid there, I thought about a lot of things. I didn't know how this came to be. I didn't know if this was meant to be, or if someone intentionally made this happen. I didn't even know why she chose me. All I knew is that I feel the same way she does...now that I think about it, maybe I do know why she chose me and why she looked at me the way she did. It's because I finally recognized the look she gave...it was love. She loves me and I love her...and as I dozed off I told her that.

After a few days, the High Master called me into his room in the inner sanctum. He told me that he knew of my act from a few nights ago. I tried to explain myself but he raised a hand to silence me. What he then said surprised me. He asked me if I knew why he left her in my care in the first place. I told him I didn't know why. He laughed a bit and told me that he could feel the bond I had with Rita before he even looked at her. He told me that even though I broke from our teachings, it was in the one way that was allowable...through pure love. It was not bad to seek pleasure if you truly love someone, but only if its the only thing you seek. He also told me that it was the final step that I needed.

I asked him what he meant by this and what he said floored me...he wanted to make me his successor. I was honored beyond belief. However, there was still one more trial. I was to take a journey of enlightenment around the world...and when I returned I would be ready to take his place as High Master. He then dismissed us and I immediately returned to my quarters. I packed what little I needed in a small satchel and walked to the gates. Everyone had gathered to see me off, having caught wind of this. I bid them all farewell in turn, including Rita though she seemed saddened. The monks opened the gates and I had just walked out when I turned back. Rita was facing away and seemed to be sobbing.

I called out to her and she looked up to me. I just smiled and nodded to her. Rita seemed to have gotten the message as she darted out through the gate and gave me a hug. I motioned for the others to close the gates. They did as instructed and she let herself down. It was gonna be a hard road ahead, since it would all be new to me from this point on...but I knew I would be fine. After all, I had my love here beside me to help me along.

End


	23. Clefable: Fairy of the Moon

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor profit from Pokemon or any other trademark of Nintendo. The story and OCs belong to me.

Author's Notes: This is my Clefable drabble. I've been looking for an excuse to do one for a while but never got around to it, till now that is. Its a quickie, but yeah enjoy. Alright, lets hope for the best.

"Spoken sentence" "_Thoughts_" "[Translated Pokespeak]"

The title of this drabble is: Fairy of the Moon

* * *

It was a quiet mid-summer night as David Harolds walked the mountain trail close to his home. He had been coming here since he was just a small boy, not just because its great exercise but also because its one of the few mountains ranges that hides a lake in it. He likes to unwind by visiting said lake occasionally, sometimes swimming in it, and today was one of those days.

He made his way up the trail, all two miles of it, to the lake in question. It was a very peaceful night that night. All the wildlife seemed muted as David sat down to take in the scene. The moon was half full and reflected off the motionless lake along with the stars to make a breathtaking sight. It wasn't unlike the previous nights he'd come here to work off stress. He had nearly been fired earlier in the day though, due to a clumsy co-worker messing things up and him taking the rap for it.

David sighed as he just relaxed on the shore of the lake. Normally he'd swim or do something _else_ to relieve his tension, but he forgot his trunks and quite frankly he felt uncomfortable sitting there despite how relaxing it was. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could have sworn he felt eyes watching him from the forest. He shook his head. No...no he was just being paranoid. Why would anyone be watching him all the way out here? It was ludicrous, and the fact that he's felt this way every time he'd come here just proved that he was just imagining things.

After what felt like hours he stretched and laid back where he was sitting, staring up at the starry night sky. It was so comfy where he was laying...he decided to shut his eyes for a few moments, figuring that a small nap would do him good after the stress at work. Once he was asleep, however, the thick bushes that grew along the sides of the path shook and rustled for a bit before a Pokemon sprang from them.

It was a Clefable and she stretched after being cooped up behind that bush for so long. She walked over to the sleeping man and poked him a bit. After determining he was asleep good and deep, she giggled to herself and walked around him. She was a bit nervous as she examined him, this being the closest she had ever been to the man before, and fought off the urge to flee. As she circled him, she took in how he looked. His brown hair was ruffled, he was lean from his many walks, he wasn't too tall at just five feet two inches tall...as she took in the information she smiled.

Truth be told, he wasn't too off about being paranoid that someone was watching him. Ever since she was a little Cleffa, she had watched him come up to the lake and down again, occasionally watching him swim around. Though he was much younger then, she noticed that even from a distance that he hadn't changed much since back then except for his hight. Always from a hiding spot, she'd just stare at him hour upon hour as his worries melted away.

Of course, when she was little she was just curious at the person coming to sit on her favorite bank to just watch the lake. As time passed though, something changed in her. Long after the curiosity had passed, she found herself still watching him night after night when he'd come to relax. In fact, every time she would look at how peaceful he looked once his stress had gone she would feel nervous and giddy. It was like that ever since she became a Clefairy and she thought this feeling would go away once she became a Clefable. On the contrary, it was stronger than ever...especially it being the time of the year for her kind. The feeling returned as she stared at the sleeping David and she felt hot.

"_Dammit girl, keep it together. What if he wakes up and finds you?_" Clefable thought as she ran her stubby fingers through his hair, "_I know he'd be pretty freaked out to find me right there...but what if he doesn't freak out? What if he-_"

Clefable mentally slapped herself for thinking what she was about to think. Something like that would be totally impossible. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"_No...there's no way he could. He's a human and I'm...well, I'm just me,_" Clefable thought sadly, "_Even if we could, there's no way it would work. Even if I lo-_"

The words caught in her mind, refusing to be completed. How could she have come to love a human like this? She doesn't even really know him...she only has what she's seen, and sometimes heard, of him to go on. He seemed really nice though, for a human, and she felt a strange sense of safety from him. Again she shook her head.

"_I'm just imagining it, he could end up hurting me if he catches me like this,_" She thought, "_Just...maybe if I..._"

Slowly, Clefable bent down and drew close to his face. She could feel his breath on her fine fur and it only spurned her onwards. She closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath. Gently, she placed her lips against his in a small kiss. To feel his lips against hers...it made her heart flutter. However, she didn't get to enjoy it long as she heard him begin to stir from his nap. Her eyes shot open and she broke from him to dart away back to her hiding spot. She cursed her bad judgment...only a second longer and she would have been exposed. She would have been too, had it not been for her hearing.

David slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing was there except the sound of the wind and the trees. He brought his fingers up to his lips and felt them. He could have sworn he saw something when he cracked his eyes a bit...something pink...but when he opened them again nothing was there. He shook his head and huffed...he must have been dreaming. He could have sworn he felt something on his lips...in fact he still felt a faint feeling there, though it was nothing. Slowly he got up and began his trek back down the mountain, after he'd determined that he'd spent enough time up here, leaving a Clefable in hiding lost in thought.

(Break)

All through out the next day David couldn't get that feeling out of his head. It was his day off today, so he didn't have to worry about work, but this particular thing was driving him nuts. After recounting the events in his head for the hundredth time, he looked at himself in the mirror. He KNOWS he got kissed that night, the feeling was too vivid not to have happened, but by whom? The only thing he had to go by was that pink...something...he saw. He looked in an encyclopedia at the local library to see if he could find anything that would jog his memory.

Out of all the things he saw, the only things it might have been were either a Chansey or a Clefable, given the size. He rubbed his face and growled inwardly. That would mean that a Pokemon kissed him that night. No...that couldn't be it. Why would either of the Pokemon go out of their way to kiss him? Only reason he could think of is if one or the other liked him...or more. Nah that couldn't be it either...but then why was this kiss so strange?

David remembered how it felt on his lips from how many times he recalled it already. It was heavenly and he could feel the passion behind it, despite it being so light and so brief. It was truly a conundrum and he aimed to solve it. He shut the book quietly and returned it to the shelf before leaving the library. If he was gonna catch the culprit, he was gonna have to prepare himself for whatever...

That night, David walked silently along the mountain path. He made sure not to make any noise as he crept slowly. It would take a while to get to the lake, but it would hopefully pay off since he read about the acute hearing of the Cleffa line. Eventually, he made it to the lake and his eyes widened...walking the bank was a Clefable! He quickly threw himself onto the ground, quietly of course, and watched her.

"_Well that rules out Chansey..._" David thought as he peered at her through the dark, "_Though...that would mean that a Pokemon DID kiss me...dammit._"

David just laid there watching the Pokemon walk up and down the bank, staring at the moon's reflection off the lake's surface. Even in this darkness, the pink of her fur seemed radiant in the little light the moon was casting. She looked strangely beautiful...suddenly he put a hand to his head and mentally slapped himself. Did he just think a Pokemon was beautiful? What was happening to him?

"_No, no no no, this...this...just no,_" David thought, "_She's a Pokemon, I'm a human...its wrong, not to mention illegal, and...and...argh!_"

While he fought to sort out his thoughts, Clefable was minding her own business completely oblivious to the man. She was thinking about how it would be if she could somehow be with David. Even though she knew it probably couldn't happen, she was still entitled to daydream. She spun and danced, pretending to dance with the man. After that she talked to thin air, pretending to talk to him. Anyone else seeing this would have thought the Pokemon insane, but to her she was having fun.

David, meanwhile, was watching her twirl and talk to nothing in particular. He tried to figure out what was happening when he let out a small involuntary cough, from the dust she was kicking up. He slapped himself mentally at this fowl up as she suddenly perked up and stared straight at him. He got up and walked closer to her, trying to be as subtle as possible. It wasn't working...and she was in the process of running away when he reached out to her.

"WAIT!" he called out loudly, "Please, wait!"

Clefable stopped where she was, against her better judgment, and turned back to David. Seeing him there, with his hand out reaching to her, made her think twice about running away. She walked back to him cautiously. She was expecting some sort of violent reaction or something, but instead he just knelt down and looked her in the eye.

"I just want to ask you something...then you can go back to whatever you were doing," he said calmly, "Last night...when I was asleep...did you kiss me?"

Clefable was dumbstruck. He was asleep when he did that...so how did he know? The look on her face was all he needed to know that she had. He just patted her on the head gently and smiled.

"I...figured as much, you being the only pink thing here," David said, "As much as I'd want to know why, you can't really tell me can you? Oh well...I'll leave you to your...whatever you were doing."

David then straightened back up and turned to walk off. Clefable was torn...the man she had fallen for had practically given her a free pass on the kiss, but now was walking away from her. She had a few choices...should she stop him and try to explain? Let him walk away? Either way, she couldn't let this sit as is. Now was her turn to get his attention.

"[Please don't go,]" she said to him.

He stopped and turned back to her. What did she want? He walked back over and knelt to her level.

"What?" David asked.

Clefairy tried her best to explain her feelings to him, using everything from her Pokespeech to gestures pointing to him and her heart, but he seemed oblivious. His patience was wearing thin, and she could see it on his face. If she didn't do something soon she'd lose this opportunity. Her mind raced to find a solution...and came up with one. It was bold, and risky, but if it worked...

"I didn't catch any of that," David said, "Well, if that's it I'm just gonn-"

David never got to finish the sentence as she threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his. His eyes nearly widened to the size of saucers, but when he felt the same passion behind this kiss as the one the night before he calmed down. He rested his hands on her hips, or what he thought was her hips, and she gripped his head. After about a minute, she broke away from him and spun around so that her back faced him, a mad blush on her face that would have shown if not for her fur. He just stayed there, stunned, about how that was. It was all there...that kiss held volumes about everything she was feeling towards him.

He tried his best to sort this out in his mind. On one hand he was kissed by a Pokemon that is, at this point, obviously in love with him. On the other hand...he was kissed by a Pokemon. It was a lot to take in at once. What confused him the most was how he didn't feel disgusted by the kiss...quite the opposite in fact. He thought it was amazing how, despite her small frame, she was able to kiss him that well. He also thought that it was brave of her to do this, despite her natural shyness. She impressed him with this display...so if she could be bold enough to cross that line, maybe he could too.

Clefable on the other hand, was embarrassed beyond belief. She couldn't believe she just did that, and he didn't fight back. Could he...no David was just shocked, or so she thought. Immediately she started to regret doing that...what if he is disgusted or something? She couldn't bear to know that she drove him away, so she just stood there with her back turned. However, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and gently turn her around. He was staring at her softly.

"So _that's_ it huh..." David said, "You love me...how long has this gone on?"

Clefable just avoided his stare and looked down at her feet. He shook his head and brought her into a hug.

"You know what? I don't care how long..." David said, "As long as you feel this way, then I don't mind. Though it freaks me out a bit to know it was a Pokemon that did it, I liked the kiss. I guess you could say I like bold girls..."

Clefable didn't know what to think, though her mind didn't have long to register that when he was the one to begin the kiss this time. When it was _her_ getting kissed, she melted right away into it and tried her best to wrap her arms around his neck. He got the idea and gripped her softly. Soon, she felt this light kiss wasn't enough and licked at his lips with her small tongue. He allowed her entrance and soon their tongues were exploring and dancing with one another in a dance of dominance and passion.

After a minute or two they broke for oxygen. They stared into each others eyes as the moon shined upon them. Clefable knew it at this point as she felt her body tingle and a familiar burn in her crotch make itself known, despite how she'd been ignoring it. She couldn't put it off any longer. She needed him...not just his heart, but his body too. Slowly she broke from his embrace and walked a few steps away.

David was confused at this and when she turned her head back to look at him with a seductive look it only made him more confused. She took her fingers and rubbed at herself, arousing herself further than she already was, and when she was ready she turned back to him and sat with her legs apart. His eyes widened once more when he saw it...her sex was dripping wet and she had it spread so he could see it completely. It was a deeper shade of pink than her fur and he remained locked on it.

He felt himself rise at the sight and when he sniffed around he found an odd smell to be in the air. It was like bubble gum and it had a strange effect on him...like he was drawn to it. However, he wasn't so entranced to forget himself...though it was certainly winning out.

"I really shouldn't be doing this...but what the hell," David said, throwing his hands up, "I've already crossed one line tonight, why not go all the way right?"

Clefable giggled at this and motioned with her other hand for him to come over. He obeyed and crawled over to her. Upon reaching her, he kissed her again but it lasted only a few seconds before he began to plant kisses down her long, oval body. She moaned a bit as he did so and he deliberately took his time, going up and down a few times before ending at her waiting slit. He smirked and gave it a long lick.

She squeaked out as a sudden jolt of pleasure rippled through her and David licked again, causing yet another ripple. He continued his tonguework, occasionally dipping inside and tasting her, as she moaned out. He was amazed...she smelled like bubble gum and tasted like it too, and he wanted more. With a shove, he pushed his tongue inside and lapped around. She squealed out when his tongue brushed her G-spot, more than once, and he figured that he was doing something right as she became wetter every time.

This went on for a good while as he managed to get just about everywhere with that tongue of his, causing her to coo and moan. This was way better than just rubbing at herself, or so Clefable thought, and soon she felt release come swiftly. Before he had time to react, she cried out and gripped his head with her legs, holding him there as she came. He slurped at her with the sudden increase in fluids and made sure to get everything. Eventually her orgasm passed and she let his head go.

David stretched and worked his neck around, since she did arch rather suddenly into his head, his shorts now painfully tight at this point. Clefable noticed the definite bulge and rubbed at it with her foot. He shuddered at this and shuffled away to pull them off. Once he had worked them down, her eyes lit up. His erection was fully at attention at six inches, throbbing and leaking a bit of precum. Oh yeah...after that little bout, she definitely wanted that in her.

He reached forwards and picked her up, causing her to squeak in surprise as he gripped her rump. When he had her up to where he wanted her, he teased her entrance with the tip of his member. She was anxious for him to take her, but he had to be sure of something first...

"Is this your first time?" David asked.

Clefable had to think back on this. All throughout her life she had been approached by other Pokemon who wanted to mate with her and she had turned them all down. Even when she was young and naive she didn't let anyone near her, at least close enough to screw her. Before long, she had nodded her head and David smiled warmly.

"Ok then...this might hurt a bit so get my attention if you want to stop," David said.

She prepared herself in case he was telling the truth. She felt him tease her a bit more before pushing into her. He bumped into her barrier once before quickly plowing through it and hilting in her. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt. She teared up as a reaction and he just held her until that pain stopped, her blood dripping out of her and onto the ground. Once it had passed enough for her to relax a bit, he pulled out of her only to shove it in again before he exited completely. Slowly, he built up a rhythm and her pain quickly melted away.

Clefable was in heaven. Every thrust sent wave after wave of heated pleasure tearing through her. David wasn't faring to badly either with how tight she was around him. His own shocks surged through him from the groin up as he kept up this act. She moaned louder as he quickened his pace, a wet schlick sound followed by the sound of skin on fur disturbing the otherwise quiet night. He knew he couldn't take much more of this as the way she twitched seemed to suckle his dick. She squealed once more as he quickened again, the tightness in his nuts signaling to him what was about to happen.

She couldn't take it any more. She cried out as she arched her back in orgasm as colors and sparks filled her vision, her tunnel clenching and pulsing around his cock as her juices splashed his crotch. This pushed him over the edge and he cried out too when he came. With a final thrust, he shot ropes of sticky cum into her coating her walls with his seed. There was so much of it...he didn't think he had this much in him as a few drops managed to work their way out and fall onto the ground. They just remained entwined there while they caught their breath.

Once they had calmed down, David withdrew himself and set her down on her unsteady legs. Clefable staggered a bit, still recovering from earlier, but managed to get a hold of standing. He pulled his shorts back up and stared at how cute she was in the light. She wobbled over and cuddled into his side. He smiled, but he knew he'd have to go home soon.

"Hey Clefable...do you want to stay here and stare at this moonlit lake or would you rather come home with me?" David asked, "Shake your head for here or nod of you want to go to my place."

At once, she nodded rather exuberantly. He laughed and picked her up before walking back down the path. She was happy...she was in the arms of the person she loved and he seemed to feel the same way, more or less anyways. She could always visit the lake whenever she wished, since he did so as well, but to have a cozy place to stay was a bonus. When she thought about it, it was funny...all it took was a chance kiss to cause all this to happen. Maybe its true what they say...you have to take risks to win big, or something like that.

End.


	24. Typhlosion: Fiery Shores

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor profit from Pokemon or any other Nintendo Trademarks. The story belongs to me.

A/N: Typhlosion drabble requested by someone on /vp/, the OC is his. Not much to say on this one.

Title of this drabble is: Fiery Shore

* * *

"Oh come on, it will be fun," a young man by the name of Steve said, unloading a beach-ball and a large towel from the trunk of the car.

"[For you maybe, but if you don't remember I'm a fire type,]" Tylee, his Typhlosion, said, "[Fire and water don't mix.]"

"I never said you had to get into the water," Steve said back, able to understand her despite the obvious language difference, "We do tons of things on the sands of the beach that doesn't involve water."

"[Whatever, as long as I don't get my fur wet,]" Tylee said, rolling her eyes.

"I even had went out of my way to find this bottle of waterproofing oil, made especially for fire types," Steve said, holding up a bottle that looked like a bottle of suntan lotion.

"[No means no,]" Tylee said.

Steve shook his head as he grabbed the stuff up and sprinted down to the shoreline. Tylee sighed as she watched the young man set up their spot as she walked at her own pace to catch up. He had actually looked forwards to this trip for a while, with it being one of the best times of the years for this sort of thing. He had even managed to find a secluded stretch off the beaten path that no one seemed to know about, or at least he didn't find any of the tale tell trash that visitors and tourists seem to leave.

Tylee made it to the spot just as Steve finished up with setting things up. It looked just like a regular picnic, just without the food. He stood back and stretched after marveling his work, to which she was more than welcome to interrupt by curling up on the beach towel. He merely sighed and tapped his foot at this. She merely rolled her eyes as she laid her head down on her paws...

"Well?" Steve said.

"[Well what?]" Tylee said back.

"Don't we have playing to do?" Steve said.

"[If you insist...]" Tylee said sighing.

With that, she got up and followed him out of the shade of the large umbrella. From there, they played a variety of different games ranging from simply tossing a Frisbee around to building sand castles. However, soon Tylee began to become either bored or tired of the endeavors and so consigned to rest on the beach towel. Steve, however, wouldn't be exhausted by such a trivial amount of activities and proceeded to do the one thing he wanted to do since he got here...swim.

He wasted no time at all diving into the shallow waves only to surface somewhere else. She watched him as he did this, taking in his various features. He was tall, nearly six foot, and he was on the thinner side. He wasn't a twig, but he wasn't beefy either...somewhere in between. However, from his boyish looks and his skinny body, one would have a hard time believing that he's actually almost nineteen and mistake him for a fifteen year old.

Tylee never made that mistake though, having been with Steve since he was a small boy. It wasn't exactly the smoothest of relationships, being full of rough and tumble play as well as teasing, but they got along. However, in recent years she began to see him in a different light. It might have been the way the sun glistened off his shiny brown hair or the way his deep green eyes shone with light whenever she looked into them, but to her all of it seemed magnificent.

As he was splashing around, she considered changing her mind about joining him in the water. Then again, she wasn't kidding about what she said about water and fire not mixing. If she were to get her fur wet, it'd stay wet for a long, LONG while and there was a chance she'd cool off enough to become dangerous to her health. Wait...didn't he say he bought some sort of oil? He did say that didn't he...waterproofing oil...it was worth a shot.

She looked around the little spot until she found the bottle. It was a simple blue bottle with a water droplet in the center and a blue design around it. There was a nozzle on the top for squirting the oil out and she placed her paw on it to open it. That was the easy part...now came the hard part, which was actually getting the oil out. This would be easy for Steve, but for her it was more difficult with her lack of opposable thumbs.

She had to do this carefully...not to apply too much pressure...and suddenly a nice dollop of the oil oozed from the bottle and onto her paws. It was definitely oil, being especially thick, and she rubbed her fur down with the stuff. As she worked it into her fur, she failed to see how just adding oil would keep the water from affecting her. A few more dollops later and she had a nice even coat. It wasn't until about this time that she started to see the results...the way the oil slicked up her fur would repel the water.

Eventually, Tylee managed to cover most of her body with the oils there was a few spots she couldn't reach. These were her lower belly and rump, as well as the hind legs. She could reach there, yes, but not with her front paws. However, she wasn't about to give up without a fight as she struggled to apply the oil to those parts. Meanwhile, Steve had stopped splashing long enough to look over at her in order to see what she was doing.

When he saw that she was struggling, her cute belly and feet wiggling as she did so, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't quite explain it, but for some reason those were some of his favorite qualities about her. Her belly being not too pudgy but at the same time doughy and it jiggles when poked. Her feet too because of how they seemed more sensitive than the rest of her. It positively drove him mad...but in a good way.

What he didn't know, however, is that she had noticed him watching her. She'd known for a while that he had an unhealthy fascination for her lower torso, as by his always wanting to massage her in those parts. She didn't really think anything of it then, but in this situation she thought that maybe this fixation of his could come in handy for once...

"[Hey Steve! Come 'ere!]" Tylee yelled out without looking up.

"What?" Steve responded, not hearing her.

"[COME HERE!]" Tylee yelled again.

This time it got his attention as he quickly returned to shore and approached her.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Steve asked.

"[Could you oil me up?]" Tylee asked, holding out the bottle.

"Oh NOW you want to join me in the water huh?" Steve asked, folding his arms playfully, "What happened to, 'fire and water don't mix'?"

"[I changed my mind,]" Tylee said, "[Now could you please help me?]"

"I don't see why I should," Steve said, shaking his head, "You seemed to be doing a pretty good job on your own..."

"[Oh for the love of-]" Tylee was about to say, but remembered her trump card, "[But Steve, I can't reach my hind feet or lower belly...can you be a dear and oil me? Please~?]"

Steve grumbled and rubbed his face. Whenever Tylee made that face it was hard to resist, and not only that but it was a chance to play with her feet which he couldn't pass up. Reluctantly, he took the bottle from her and squeezed out a dollop of it, rubbing his hands to get a good even distribution. He then began rubbing it into her abdomen, working his way down. As he did so, feeling her body jiggle as he worked it, his heart began to race.

Dollop after dollop he applied as she laid there, purring like a kitten as his magic hands worked the oil in. He made sure to get everywhere he was willing to go until at last he arrived at her feet. Lightly, he began to rub the oil into the fur and she sighed as he massaged. However, with the oil he was apparently massaging too lightly and he heard something he didn't expect to hear, even with how sensitive the pads on her paws were...he heard her laugh, although it came out as a sort of squeak. Suddenly, a wicked grin appeared on his face...

"Oho, so it appears the big bad Typhlosion has a bit of a ticklish side..." Steve said in a playful tone as he continued to brush and poke at her paws.

"[Hehehe, hey cut-haha-cut it out! Hahahaha I mean it!" Tylee struggled to get out between the laughs, "[I'm warning-hehehehe-you!]"

Tylee then reached for the hands tickling her, but Steve managed to keep them out of her arm's length. He then became curious...where where _else_ was she ticklish...

"You're not getting out of this THAT easily!" Steve teased, his hands suddenly darting all around her body, poking and prodding different parts.

"[HEHE, dammit! Stop it! HEHAHA, stop HAHA it! Ungh...]" Tylee said, finding hard to breath, "[D-don't HAHAHA mercy! Nnnng, hahaha.]"

As Steve kept up his assault, Tylee suddenly found something amiss. She could feel her body get hotter and hotter the more he tickled her. It confused her...usually her body temperature only went up when she got angry. She wasn't angry right now, a little frustrated maybe but not angry. In fact she was enjoying herself, not having laughed this much in ages despite it being forced.

"[P-please! HEHEHEH S-s-stop!]" Tylee pleaded with him as she kept laughing, practically in tears at this point, "[S-some- HAHAHA somethings wrong!]"

"I'll say it is, call me master and I'll stop,]" Steve said, playfully.

"[HNGHAHAHA OK OK HAHA,]" Tylee wheezed, "[PLEASE HEHEH STOP MA-MA-HAHAHA]"

"Mama? I'm not your mama," Steve said, still going at her, "All you have to do to make me stop is say one little word..."

"[UHNNNG HAHA PLEASE MAS...MAST...OH GOD!]" Tylee suddenly called out.

Steve jumped back in surprise as she shuddered and arched her back. Flames erupted from under her back, the heat absorbed by the, now smoldering, remains of the beach towel and the sand, which was singing into glass. He gasped as he saw it, the fluids leaking from her cool – well cool compared to the rest of her – crotch soaking into the sand as her puffy lower lips pulsed. After only a few seconds, her shuttering died down and she settled on her back, panting heavily. He just sat there stupefied as he had just, for all intents and purposes, tickled her to orgasm.

Once Tylee had recovered, she brought herself up to a sitting position and faced Steve. His face was still one of stupid surprise until two and two clicked. Then it formed into an awkward smile. She looked at him confused and put a paw on his shoulder...

"[Steve?]" Tylee said in confusion.

Steve then began to chuckle. He chuckled louder and louder until it became a full on laugh. Tylee just stared at him until he stopped and sat up from his previous position of rolling around on the sand.

"[What's so funny?]" Tylee asked.

"Hah...out of all the things that could possibly set you off, it had to be tickling?" Steve said, teasing, "Oh man that's hilarious...why hadn't I figured it out sooner?"

"[Oh you!]" Tylee grumbled lightly as she pushed him over.

Steve fell over back first into the sand as his laugh came back. Tylee just huffed and turned around with her arms crossed. After his second laughing fit died down, he brought himself up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, though how wise this was considering her species is questionable, resting his hands on her jiggly middle.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Steve said, resting his head beside hers, "Quite honestly, I like it when you laugh."

"[You do? I thought my laugh was actually pretty annoying,]" Tylee said, resting her paws on his hands.

"I do! Its like music to me you know," Steve said, "Speaking of which..."

Steve's hands suddenly started to scratch at Tylee's belly lightly making her begin to laugh again. Only this time, she wouldn't be caught unprepared. Before he could react, she turned and began to tickle him in his sensitive spots. They both doubled over in laughter, neither one letting up on the other until they began to roll around. However, after a minute or two of this traded tickling she decided to do something crazy.

Without warning, she reached forwards, grabbed his head, and leaned into him, bringing him into a heated kiss. His eyes widened as this happened, unable to process what was happening. When she broke from him, he pushed her off of him and sat up panting. She didn't fight him and sat looking down at her paws. The next few moments were awkward, with an eerie silence over the two of them. Finally, he was the one to break it first...

"What...was THAT?" Steve said, looking at her.

"[I...I don't know what came over me,]" Tylee said, getting upset, "[One minute we were rolling around tickling each other and the next I suddenly felt an urge to...to...you know...yeah.]"

Steve thought hard about this. She felt the urge to suddenly kiss him? Or wait...did she mean something else...?

"What did you mean by that?" Steve asked, "When you said an urge...did you mean kiss or did you mean you wanted to..."

"[Well...I'm not sure the exact terms but...it would be what you humans call, 'jumping your bones'?]" Tylee said, trying to form the innuendo as best she could in her state.

"No no no...there's no way you'd possibly want to have sex with me," Steve said, waving his arms frantically, "You're a Pokemon and I'm...well I'm not only a human but your trainer! No way it could work..."

Tylee didn't say anything but merely turned around and slumped over. By the way she acted, it was as though Steve crushed something in her and he noticed it. He could practically felt the despair radiating from her. He couldn't bear to see her this sad...and did the only thing he could think to do. Slowly, he crept up behind her and began to tickle her. She tried to resist his hands, but it was very difficult despite her shrugging him off.

"[Stop it, I'm not in the mood,]" Tylee said.

"No," Steve said, continuing

Tylee shuttered in suppressed laughter, her resistances to his touch failing fast. However, he was also trying her patience as her anger rose.

"[I'm not kidding, stop it,]" Tylee growled.

"Not until you turn to face me," Steve said.

She had about enough of this, as her rage and her temperature increased. In a flurry of anger she turned around to yell at the person behind her.

"[I SAID STO-]" Tylee said, but was cut short by Steve suddenly jamming his lips against hers.

Any rage she might have had dissolved in this moment as he gripped her and kept up the kiss. He lapped at her lips with his tongue and she gladly parted them, allowing it entry. They were then engaged in a battle of tongues, one fighting for dominance over the other as they explored each other and swaps spit. After a minute, they parted leaving a breathless Typhlosion in its wake.

"You better now?" Steve said, his green eyes staring softly into her red eyes.

"[But...but...didn't you say...]" Tylee murmured when she was able to.

"I know what I said..." Steve said, "but I also can't really stand seeing you sad."

His grip on her became slightly tighter as she suddenly went forwards and brought him into a hug.

"That's why...if it will make you happy," Steve said, "I'll do anything you ask."

"[Really? Anything?]" Tylee said.

"Yes anything..." Steve said.

"[...Then screw me,]" Tylee said, pulling away a bit, "[Screw me hard. I want you...]"

"As you wish..." Steve said.

Without warning, he pinned her hard onto the sand and locked lips with her again. She didn't resist him and instead let him have his way with her. However, he had other plans than to get straight to the fucking. He broke from the kiss, leaving a disappointed Typhlosion to pout. Her disappointment didn't last long however as he trailed down her body, with his hands of course due to the oil on her body, until he reached her crotch.

Steve figured that now was the perfect time to engage his plan. He leaned forwards and gave Tylee's puffy slit a kiss, having intentionally avoided this area before when applying the oil in case of mishaps, and she felt it. He didn't stop either, planting kisses all along the length of it up and down which made her shutter and moan. He was surprised how sensitive it was and suddenly got curious. If she was able to orgasm from being tickled, and just touching her genitals made her shiver with pleasure...then how powerfully would she cum if he did both?

As he lapped at her nethers, his hands wandered and began to tickle her in different spots. It was like a two hit knockout. Between the sudden tickling making her laugh and the constant stream of pleasure from his cunnilingus, especially since he decided to go in with tongues, she didn't have a chance. Before long, she was panting heavily from laughing but because her release was rapidly approaching. All it would take is one little nudge to send her careening over the edge...and that push came in the form of his tongue finding her g-spot.

Suddenly it was like a repeat of what happened earlier, flames and all, as Tylee squealed loudly, arching her back and grinding her pussy into Steve's face. Her spicy fluids squirted into his mouth and onto his face, which he was quick to swallow despite it having the temperature of hot water. Once she had calmed down, it was her turn to give him what for. With a heave, she rolled him onto his back and made her way down to his crotch, where a lovely tent greeted her.

Carefully, she peeled down the swim trunks keeping her from her prize...a thick six and a half inch member standing at attention, all for her. It was throbbing and already leaking precum in anticipation and she drooled at the sight of it. She bent low and gave the length of it a lick, making sure to get some of the precum that had dribbled down as well as new drops that flowed from the tip. He gave a great shiver at this, her tongue feeling amazing as it slowly went from base to tip over and over again.

Soon, however, Tylee became bored of just licking and desired more. She took a deep breath before bringing her mouth up and over the tip of Steve's member, like how she saw in one of his many magazines. With a swift motion, she took as much of it as she could into her mouth as possible. It reached past the back of her throat, and down the esophagus. She didn't mind, though, since she never really had much of a gag reflex.

He shuttered and clenched at the sand underneath him as she proceeded to pull her head back and then forwards again, deepthroating him over and over. The way her mouth felt around him made him have to use everything he had to hold back. It was hot, but not overly so, and wet. Also with the way her tongue stroked him on the way in and out as well as the way her throat twitched around the head of his length was simply divine.

Tylee couldn't have him blowing his load too early now, no no. As she sensed Steve was near release, she removed her mouth from his shaft and stroked it lightly. Soon the feeling in his loins subsided and his breathing returned to normal. Perfect for her next step. She brought herself around and stepped over him, keeping hold on his stiff rod the entire time. He gazed upon her face...the look of lust was plain as day and he figured what was gonna happen next. One way or another, she was gonna have him inside her.

Thankfully it wasn't anything too forceful as she gently lined herself up with the tip of his spear before bringing herself down onto it. She was already well lubed for the job from her previous orgasm and she slid down onto it effortlessly. He groaned as her tight walls gripped his member, though he was surprised at the lack of resistance at all. Had she been practicing for this moment? Had she taken another mate before now? Hell if he knew, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

What did matter was the way Tylee bounced on Steve's lap, lifting herself up until he was almost out of her before slamming down onto him again causing a loud slap between her oiled up fur and his skin to ring out across the empty beach. Every time she did this, he grunted not just because of the impacts but because of how her cunt was hot! Not boiling hot or scalding hot though, but hot enough to feel like a heated massage as her tunnel gripped and rubbed at him with every motion.

Needless to say, he was in utter heaven. She actually wasn't fairing too badly herself. He was bigger than she had imagined in her fantasies with a curling iron, but it turned out to work in her favor as it stretched and rubbed her in all the right places. She couldn't keep a moan or two of her own from escaping as she leaned her head back as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her.

Tylee snapped back to her senses though as she remembered her plan. She smirked evilly...while pleasure and passion might be dishes best served hot, revenge was a dish best served cold. With Steve distracted by her constant bouncing, she could do what she wanted to do. Skillfully, she began to brush her paws along the sides of the man under her. He cried out in sudden laughter, writhing and bucking into her as she kept up her barrage of tiny pokes and light rubs all over his sensitive torso and sides.

"HAHARGH You devious- HAHAHA" Steve cried out in both pain and pleasure from the laughing and the intercourse.

"[Well that's what you get for making me cum like this...I'm gonna make YOU cum like this!]" Tylee said, smirking as she found new spots to tickle.

"HEHEHE Alright then...ehehe...take this!" Steve said.

Suddenly she yelped out as he grabbed onto her waist and began tickling her in return. Soon they were both laughing uncontrollably as they tickled each other, all the while keeping up the motions from before. Inadvertently, the writhing from laughing had the effect of intensifying the sex as he pounded into her faster and harder as he bucked from his torture as she gyrated into his crotch with her torture.

Between the tickling and the fucking, they were done. Steve suddenly felt the tightening in his crotch over the light tingle of her paws everywhere else. Likewise, she could feel herself getting hotter and her own tightening in her abdomen. It was time...before Tylee could react, he grabbed her waist and thrust in her as fast as he could before he shot ropes of his seed into her with a growl. Even though he stopped tickling, feeling the warm, or in her case cool, liquid fill her pushed her over the edge.

With a mighty roar, the flames on her back flared up like a volcano as her canal convulsed around him and squeezed it for all it was worth, forcing him to shoot even more cum into her. Their orgasms only lasted for a few seconds yet to them it felt as though an eternity had gone by. Once it was over, she collapsed on top of him panting heavily from her experience. He was left out of breath from that too as he laid there on the warm sand.

Even in their tired state, Tylee managed to bring herself up to kiss Steve once more. He returned the kiss with as much vigor as he could at the time, and when they broke they felt right.

"So...we're both tired...how bout we go home and call it a day?" Steven asked.

"[Nah, I feel like hanging around some more,]" Tylee said, getting up off him and trotting over to the remains of their spot.

"You still have energy left? After all that?" Steve asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"[Of course...speaking of which,]" Tylee said, just before darting off in the direction of the ocean and diving head first into an oncoming wave before surfacing a short distance away.

Steve watched in amazement as she swam around in the thing she hated most.

"Wait a minute...I thought you hated water..." Steve said.

"[I do. This oil really works!]" Tylee said, diving and surfacing once more, "[Why don't you come join me?]"

"Nah, I'm content here," Steve said, laying down flat on the sand.

"[Suit yourself!]" Tylee said, resuming her play.

Steve just laid back and enjoyed the sun. He had learned a good bit about Tylee today...things he never thought could be. He wondered about all the other things about her he might not know about. Meh, he could figure all that out later. After all, he had the rest of the week of vacation before he had to go back to work...

End...?


End file.
